One Winged Angel of Time
by Jenosavel
Summary: A crossover of FFVII and DBZ that combines humor and a serious plot line all in one. If you're sick of a lack of plot or out of character writing, this shouldn't be disappointing. Review if you read, please! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic aren't mine, they either belong to Final Fantasy VII of Squaresoft, or DBZ.

Warning: It may seem like a bit of reading, but I hope someone can sit through it! If you like Gohan or FF7 you shouldn't be disappointed. I've tried to write this so if you are only familiar with one or the other of my subjects you should still be able to understand. I hope you all enjoy my boredom project!

****

One Winged Angel of Time

Prologue

"This is it," Cloud murmured standing by the black, rusted gate to Nibelhiem. Staring up at the familiar three-part pattern of his hometown's intricate iron worked doorstep, Cloud continued, " Are you sure about this Aeris?"

"Of course I am," the 5' 3" girl fumed in a momentarily indignant tone. Somehow she had changed since Cloud had seen her last. She no longer was quite as cheery as she had once been. Perhaps it was the gloomy news she had brought him two days ago; then again, it could be the fact that she had died too. Still, no matter the cause, Aeris's bright green eyes had faded a little, the bouncing vibrance of her thick braid diminished. "I wouldn't have abused my power and come back unless it was this important you know," she said almost guiltily.

"Maybe," Tifa, another girl, only two years younger than the first, suggested, "you should stay here."

"No," Aeris replied, " I came back from the dead for this; I'm going through with it!"

"It seems to me that you need sometime to remember what living's like," Cloud stated bluntly, his glowing blue eyes saying he didn't mean it in a rude way.

Aeris looked at Tifa and at Cloud. This was their hometown. Those two had seen its destruction once and felt the pain of having all that was dear taken away from them. If anyone should stay back, it was them, not her. "No, if you two can do this so can I," she whispered nearly inaudibly, but the comment was still caught by the whole group of nine that stood clustered around Nibelhiem's gate.

"Seein' as we's all goin' could somebody tell me what the hell's goin' on?" another member, a sturdily built black man, asked with his usual tone of casual confusion. "Ya dragged me from Kalm all the way here so ya better tell me why."

Cloud shrugged, "Its kind of confusing, Barret."

"Hell, I know that," Barret replied, waving his gun arm over his head. "Jes' 'bout everything's confusin'! Jes' explain, okay?"

"Hm, yes," yet someone else added. This companion, however, was not even human. His species was not really known, but it didn't need to be; Nanaki was the last of a long line of proud protectors of the planet. He stared at the dirt in deep thought as he sat on fire red haunches and flicked a flame tipped tail. "But make it short please, we do need to hurry."

"You all know," Aeris hesitated before really saying anything. This all could be very confusing; she'd have to watch how she said it. "I died two years ago in the battle against Sephiroth to save the Planet. You all also know that I am a Cetra, the sole survivor of the Ancients, a race that lived intimately with the Planet. You didn't, however, realize that as such, I could do as my ancestors did and remain separate from the lifestream, preserving my consciousness even after death. I didn't want to abuse my power as Sephiroth had, but in the light of the way things are now, I had no choice." Aeris glanced over her friends as she took a deep breath. "Both Sephiroth, due to the Jenova in him, and Hojo, for the same reason, never truly died two years ago... and now, both are free again. We're here because a new crisis for the Planet is beginning, and it all starts here." Aeris pointed a finger into the heart of Nibelhiem, the Shinra Mansion. Even after the burning and rebuilding of Nibelhiem, the Shinra Mansion was a place too many bad memories had started. It was roughly 32 years ago that Hojo had done dark experiments creating a human-Jenova hybrid, Sephiroth, who had nearly destroyed the world. It was also where, roughly seven years ago, Sephiroth had first learned the truth about himself and set about the crazy business of destroying the Planet, just as Hojo had destroyed his heart. And now, this mansion would be another nightmarish beginning.


	2. A New Specimen

A New Specimen

Giving the signal to move in, Cloud crept down the spiral staircase and into the basement of the Shinra Mansion. His goal was Hojo's lab, or at least that's what Aeris had said. Although his lab in Shinra Headquarters had been destroyed two years ago with the destruction of Midgar, the mad scientist, Hojo, wasn't discouraged at all. He'd just resumed in his older, somewhat less advanced lab here, and from the sound of it, he still experimented on living specimens.

Cloud winced at the child-like screams of agony coming from behind that wooden door. He hoped Nanaki and Barret would be enough to cover their backs upstairs. Hojo wasn't likely to have reinforcements, and they needed as many people as they could get to deal with Hojo and whatever monster he might have created to help him.

Creeping up to the door, Cloud pressed an ear against it. He couldn't hear what Hojo was saying clearly, and wished for an instant that he'd brought Nanaki down. Surely his canine ears would have heard it all. No use complaining, Cloud just strained a little more. Did Hojo know they were there? Did he have something waiting?

"That ge... ...thout it... ...human... ...really is... ...reaction should be greater..."

It was no use; Cloud couldn't hear anything, especially when another peal of screeching blasted his ear through the wall. It sounded so much like a child... It wouldn't be the first time Hojo's morals hadn't stopped him from inhumane experiments on children.

"If only we could see," Cloud whispered in near silence; he couldn't let Hojo hear.

Aeris closed her eyes momentarily; then, suddenly, an image appeared between her outstretched hands. Cloud instantly recognized the inside of the lab, and heard Tifa stifle a gasp of horror. Some of the equipment had been replaced since the last time Cloud had seen the lab, and now, where once stood vertical testing containers of metal and glass meant to be used for humans, Hojo was putting into use a new piece of technology.

A young boy, who Cloud guessed to be somewhere just above or below ten years old, was restrained in an upright position with countless wires attached to him to monitor things like heartbeat and breath patterns. The curious, or morbid, part on the machine was a moving arm on the machine. It held a jar of some substance that couldn't be made out, but Cloud's experiences told him it was Jenova. As it moved the jar near to the boy, his thick black hair would suddenly flash golden and become rigid, standing up in a fashion much like Cloud's own... disturbing... with each change from black to gold, the boy would let fly another blood curdling scream and the arm would move away. When the jar was no longer near the boy, his hair would fall down, once more black, and he would sag as though hit with a physical blow.

Suddenly, however, Hojo turned off the machine. Before anyone had time to realize things could only go from bad to worse, there was a needle in Hojo's hands.

Vincent, a usually cool, quiet member of the group, was the first to act. He didn't hesitate to ram his shoulder through the door and fire his pistol and Hojo.

His aim was deadly, but even he was too late. Whatever had been in the small needle now was in the boy. Vincent had been unsuccessful in stopping someone else from suffering as he had, at Hojo's hands. That just added one more sin to the list that haunted him every hour of his life, waking or not.

Following Vincent's lead, the others had drawn their weapons and were ready for anything, but were confronted with nothing.

Vincent stared at the dark blood that began to pool around Hojo, as dark in shade as his cape. If what Aeris said was true, this death was only temporary for the scientist. It was a thought Vincent didn't relish.

Running up to the boy, both Aeris and Tifa began to pluck wires from him, paying little attention to the overly muscled build of the adolescent. That wasn't what kept preoccupying their minds as they gazed at the child; it was the fact that he resembled Cloud so closely...

No sooner did they finish freeing the boy, Cloud suggested leaving.

"Good idea," Yuffie, an 18-year-old ninja who usually was more interested in her own hide than her friends, readily agreed.

"Great," Cloud sprang into action, taking the boy child from Tifa and Aeris and motioning for everyone to follow him. The boy seemed disoriented at best; they wouldn't be getting any information from him right now. Maybe when hi regained his bearings he could tell them something about Hojo or Sephiroth they already didn't know. It shouldn't take too long, whatever experiment Hojo had done, its effects seemed to be wearing off now; the boy's hair had settled on a constant golden blond. But, it was very disturbing, the resemblance... almost like looking in a mirror...

"To the chocobos!" Cloud shouted breaking into a run with the boy over his shoulder. Using the fleet of black chocobos Tifa had bred with the help of Joe, the greatest chocobo jockey of all time, they could easily be over the mountains and well on their way to Costa del Sol before Hojo could regenerate. Cloud made a mental note to thank Tifa for breeding such amazingly fast chocobos. Then he decided trying to remember would be futile.

"Whe... where are we? the boy murmured; being jostled around was bringing him around quickly.

"Don't worry kid," Cloud assured him, setting him up on the back of the darkest chocobo before climbing up himself. "You don't have to see that man again. That's if you can tell us enough to avoid another fight."

"W... why?" the boy seemed confused by the birds they now rode into the Nibelhiem Mountains, that and his hair. He kept staring at the bangs in front of his face as though they were alien. "Why am I...?" he shook his head. "Why am I in Super Saijin?"

"We'll have time to talk later, but for now you should probably get some rest; Hojo did a number on you," Cloud suggested. "We'll be at my house in less than a day 's ride."

"Sleep? Right now?!" the boy sounded completely abhorred. "How?"

Cloud shrugged, "I'll keep you from falling off."

"But," the boy objected. "We're going at least..." he paused to watch the scenery go by. "200 km per hour!"

Cloud gave the boy a disturbed glance. Tifa's chocobos all had been clocked near 200 km per hour. How could this kid tell just from a glance? Cloud wished he wasn't holding the boy with his free arm; all this thinking was making his head hurt. "Well," he began after a momentary pause, "if you're not going to sleep, why don't you introduce yourself. I'm Cloud."

"I suppose we got one thing in common," the boy murmured. "Both our names are a little on the bad pun side of things, my name's Gohan."

Cloud just focused on guiding his chocobo around obstacles. "Bad pun"? What'd the boy, Gohan, meant by that?

"Maybe," Gohan started again, "we could travel faster if we flew."

"WHAT?!!" Cloud didn't like the sound of that. Only Sephiroth could fly. There was that one little exception where he had flown when Sephiroth had taken over his mind, but that was still Seph's work. Cloud was hesitant when he went on. "Can you fly?"

Gohan realized his mistake. Normal people didn't fly. But, it was too late to do anything about that now. "Sure," he replied. "I can keep up with Mr. Piccolo!"

"Mr. Piccolo?" Cloud sounded skeptical.

"Yep!" the boy was really enthusiastic now.

Cloud decided that he remembered why he didn't like kids. Maybe it would be better it he just ignored the kid all the way to Costa del Sol. What were they getting themselves into? Or, rather, what was Aeris getting them into?

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic aren't mine, they either belong to Final Fantasy VII of Squaresoft, or DBZ.


	3. A Troublesome Brat

****

A Troublesome Brat

Cloud stretched as he got up. His back was a little sore from sleeping on the cold rock floor of his villa's

basement. While he checked what materia was left, you always had to do that when Yuffie was in the house,

he fumed. Why had Aeris made him give up HIS bed in HIS villa fro some lab rat of a stupid kid?! Whether

or not, and Cloud assumed not, this had anything to do with the crisis for the Planet, that kid definitely had

to go, before someone, and Cloud decided not to mention to himself who, killed the brat.

"Cloud," a voice called from the top of the stairs. It was Tifa. "You're daydreaming again, get up here and

eat while you still can."

"I'm coming," Cloud yawned, getting up. Yuffie must have preoccupied herself with their guest, all of his

materia was still in order and undisturbed.

"I'm warning you! It's going fast," Tifa shouted over her shoulder, as she disappeared through the

doorway.

"I said I was coming," Cloud repeated following Tifa upstairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he came to the end of the hall upstairs. A curious sight hit him like a brick

wall.

Used dishes were stacked in piles around the boy, but that wasn't what had Cloud standing drop jawed.

He'd never seen anyone eat so fast, and yet politely neat at the same time, ever before in his life. How DID

the kid do it?

Unfortunately for Cloud, he didn't snap out of his staring fit until Gohan stopped gorging himself. "Uh," the

boy inquired shyly, "I don't mean to sound greedy, but... do you have any more?"

Cloud suddenly understood what Tifa had meant when she'd said it was going fast.

"Actually," Aeris slowly replied, "we're fresh out."

"WHAT!?!" Cloud stormed into the room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!!"

"Eh," Aeris debated how to keep Cloud calmed down.

"Ain't it obvious?" the oldest person in the group, Cid, asked. "This kid can eat! He's a real healthy boy!"

Cloud glared at Gohan who seemed rather uncomfortable with Cid's backslapping camaraderie. "I'm sorry,"

he whispered under his breath.

"Cloud!" Aeris jumped up from her chair in outrage. "How can you treat him like that? You," she glared at

him seeming eye to eye with her air of royalty. "You leave him alone! He's only a boy!"

Gohan sunk lower into his chair like he was trying to become a chameleon and disappear.

Cloud turned his glare at Aeris knowing full and well that she'd never back down. "This IS my villa you

know. First that damn kid gets my bed, now he eats all my food, what's next!?!"

"CLOUD!" Aeris put her hands on her hips and suddenly reminded Cloud more of the way she used to be.

"How dare you talk like that in front of a child!"

Cloud turned his eyes away from Aeris, "He's just some lab rat of a kid we need info out of."

"Look who's talking," Vincent murmured in a deadly whisper while glaring at Cloud for the comment.

"HE IS NOT!" Aeris was shaking by now. It didn't help either that every time Cloud said something Tifa

had to stifle giggles in the background.

"I'm sorry," Gohan whispered. He wished he'd never ended up here. He just hated it when people fought. "I

can go if you want me to."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us everything you know," Cloud stated in a flat tone with his

arms crossed over his chest.

"Aw Cloud," Yuffie piped up, jumping by Gohan. "Why doncha go easy on him, he is kinda cute." Yuffie

exchanged looks with Tifa and both broke into a fit of giggles.

Gohan, somehow, didn't find it that funny. His face found beautifully new shades of red that almost

matched Nanaki's coat. He really had to wonder if Cloud would mind him jumping through the window.

Everyone sat in silence for a couple of moments looking suspiciously around the group.

"This seems to be getting us nowhere," Nanaki inquired. "May I offer a suggestion?"

A couple of relieved sighs gave him his answer.

"Why don't we ask civilized questions first, then pursue pointless arguments," he commented with his

inhuman voice. Gohan wasn't surprised at all that the creature could talk, but Nanaki still fascinated him.

"Fair enough," Aeris answered. "Please Cloud, just wait a little longer before losing it again."

"Fine," Cloud still glared at Gohan. "Then let's get to the point. Do you know what Hojo was doing to

you?"

Gohan nodded, feeling a little better that he wasn't being argued over any longer. "But I don't know how he

did it... He was making me go in and out of Super Saijin against my will," Gohan sat up straight, suddenly

thinking of what Chichi might say if she saw him slouching.

"Super Saijin?" Aeris inquired with a look of fascination. "What is Super Saijin?"

Gohan hesitated, apparently these people had never heard of Saijins before. Should he tell them more? Well,

he'd already kind of spilled too much to keep them ignorant so what use was there in holding back?

"Well," Gohan tried to think of the quickest way to explain it all, the one man, Cloud, he knew had no

patience. How would they react to finding out he was from another world? ...There was no way to tell, but

Gohan had a good feeling about these people... most of them. "The Saijins were a race from a planet called

Vegeta," Gohan decided to leave out the part about the Saijins being a violent, bloodthirsty race and

continued without faltering. "The planet was destroyed by a tyrant called Freeza, and only four Saijins

survived. As of now only two of them are still alive, Vegeta and my dad. I'm a half Saijin." Gohan paused to

let everything sink in. He hoped they wouldn't freak out.

"My race was from another planet as well," Aeris piped up almost immediately. "My mother was a Cetra. I

suppose you could call me a half Cetra, but that would sound funny..."

"The point," Cloud reminded rudely.

"Uh," Aeris fell silent glaring at Cloud. She would have argued, but she knew Cloud was right, time wasn't

what they had plenty of.

"..." Gohan thought a moment. This girl was a Cetra? Obviously they were some peace loving alien species

that appeared human... but then again if Gohan could be a Saijin and hate fighting, maybe he couldn't tell

too much about her species... How many off these people were actually human? Appearances could be

deceiving. "If you don't mind me asking, you said 'was.' What did you mean?"

Cloud started to say something, but Aeris cut him off, "My mother was the last full-blooded Cetra. She...

She died of the Jenova virus that destroyed my race; I'm the last Cetra now."

Gohan nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Aeris replied, then giggled. She was looking more and more like herself every

minute. "Look Cloud! I'm stealing your lines!"

"Just get on with it," Cloud fumed. Aeris was surprised a storm cloud didn't start to form above his head.

"...Saijins," Gohan continued, not wanting to push Cloud any further than he had to, "become more

powerful the more they are defeated. Sometimes, a need arises so great that a Saijin warrior can be pushed

to the next level, Super Saijin."

Yuffie giggled.

"...?" Gohan wondered what she thought was so funny. "What?"

"Funny story," she commented. "Doesn't make any sense, but it's funny."

"But it's the truth!" Gohan wasn't sure what to say. "My hair's really black, but now I'm stuck in Super

Saijin and can't fall out of it!"

Cloud seemed as convinced as Yuffie. "No one gains levels by being defeated!"

"So the kid's got an imagination," Cid argued. "That's no reason to yell at him."

Gohan was bewildered, and he stared blankly at the people around him. Why wouldn't they believe him?

"He has a name," Aeris murmured. Although she only whispered it, everyone was silenced by the tone in

her voice they knew all too well. "Didn't any of you hear before, his name's Gohan. I believe him, every

word of it. My ancestors came from many, many planets and saw many things. Why shouldn't we believe

him?"

Cloud, even though he remained silent and didn't argue, gave Gohan a look that said he wasn't convinced

and wasn't likely to be anytime soon.

"That still doesn't help," Cloud finally decided on what was safe to say. "We don't have the info we went

for. Hojo and Sephiroth are alive, possibly planning to destroy the Planet for their own ends and we have

nothing to work off of..."

Mid-sentence, Cloud was interrupted by an ungodly sound.

All eyes turned to the source, Gohan.

"... Uh..." Gohan's face was the perfect picture of embarrassment, "... I'm kind of hungry." He tried even

harder to disappear, and when that didn't work, he started reconsidering how important to Cloud that

window was.

Everyone just stared until Cloud broke the silence, "What is wrong with you kid! First you steal my bed,

then you eat ALL my food... ...! ... ... then you break my window." Cloud trailed off rather hopeless

sounding.

Everyone still stared with the same startled looks, only now they were looking at shattered glass and a

missing body.

"So he wasn't kidding... " Cloud murmured, repulsed by the thought of Seph that accompanied flying, "he

CAN fly."

"I hat to interrupt one of the few thoughts you actually have," Cid started, tension rising in his voice, "but

we've got a problem!"

Everyone but Cloud started scrambling around for weapons and materia as they saw what Cid was talking

about. The distinct silhouette against the steady ocean waves was unmistakable.

"How..." Cloud's head started to hurt again. "How did Emerald get over here?" He'd thought Costa del Sol

was safe. It should have been protected by the narrow ocean pass that separated this part of the ocean from

the rest. There should have been no way for Emerald to get through! But apparently now, this shoreline

would be plagued by weapon attacks like so many others in the past.

Cloud only wished he had enough time to save the children that no doubt would be playing on the shore.

Maybe, by some twist of fate, they wouldn't be there now, but Cloud didn't think they were that lucky.

"Who're you gonna bring Cloud?" another nonhuman party member inquired. By the quivering of his cat

whiskers and the nervous edge in his stuffed mog-body's consistent hopping, Cloud figured he didn't want

to be one of the ones to go, and possibly die, this time.

"Don't worry Cait Sith, your megaphone doesn't have to get used this time, and Yuffie, you're not going

either," Cloud said, satisfied by the relieved sighs that said he was right in his assumptions. He didn't need

halfhearted fighters. What he needed was someone with good healing abilities. "Aeris, you're with me."

And he also needed someone with a consistent and strong limit break. "Barre....."

Tifa's cold shoulder approach reminded Cloud of the rivalry between her and Aeris. Well, that decided

things for him. "Barret, ... you and Cid stay here and create two more parties in case we don't stop it. Tifa,

you're with me!"

Cloud paused a moment to debate whether the empty space where the window used to be would be faster

than the door, but before he had time to realize that he couldn't fly something else caught his attention and

stopped him once more dead in his tracks.

"...!"

Cloud had to grab Aeris before she threw herself out the window.

"Cloud! It's Gohan!"

"I know," he grumbled. If the stupid kid wanted to go get himself killed by fighting Emerald, then Cloud was

going to let him. The brat deserved it in his opinion. HE just didn't want Aeris to follow after the kid like a

mother hen and get herself slaughtered too.

"Cloud!" this time it was Tifa who pleaded. "We have to to help him! If we go now, we might get there in

time!"

"If he kills it," Cloud said with cold humor in his voice, "he'll finally get something to eat."

"..."

No one pushed the subject further. They all knew how Cloud could be towards strangers, and right now he

had to be near his Limit Break, not to mention that he kept the Knights of the Round materia. No one wanted

to cross him; so they all were forced to watch through the broken window with silent horror.

Author's note: I really do like Gohan, so don't let this fic fool you. I was writing mostly from Cloud's

perspective, so I don't mean any of the mean things said.


	4. WEAPON Fight

****

Weapon Fight

Aeris finally stopped struggling and Cloud let her go gently. For a moment he hoped the kid would live just

so Aeris would lose that awfully depressed expression, but then he realized what he was thinking and

glared out the shattered window waiting for the monster, Emerald Weapon, to reach the shore.

"If Emerald is enraged enough to actually come up on the shore," Nanaki murmured, his fire-red fur in an

angry ridge down his back, "Gohan might have a chance."

A dead silence suddenly fell over the crowd gathered.

"He might have a chance too," Tifa murmured, "if my eyes aren't fooling me."

"WHAT THE #*%$&#$*%&!!" Cloud shouted. "Where the #@#*&#$^% did he go?!!"

"There was brief pause before Yuffie replied, "There!" She pointed up to a person in the sky. Gohan had

positioned himself between Emerald and the beach.

Cloud shifted his weight uneasily. That brat might create enough of a commotion for us to get a preemptive

attack. Not to mention if he actually damages that monster we'd better get in there quick to finish it off."

A couple people nodded as Cloud ran out the door with Tifa and Aeris right behind him.

"They just want a better view," Yuffie stated as though it was fact, to which Vincent groaned.

From the beach below Gohan, Cloud's party had a decent vantagepoint of any battle that might happen.

"This's bad," Aeris murmured, recognizing the weapon's attack, Emerald Shoot. Suddenly a bright beam of

red-gold blasted strait for Gohan.

"Where'd he go!" Tifa murmured confounded. "Was he incinerated?!"

"No," Aeris replied. "There he is! He must've avoided it!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Cloud shouted angrily.

"He's doing something!" Aeris hurriedly went on hoping Cloud would be quieter.

"MA"

"What's that? Tifa whispered. "He's saying something. Look! He's gonna use magic; his hands are over

his head."

"SEN"

"What kind of magic could a brat like him have?" Cloud was sounding angrier by the minute.

"KO!!!!!"

A blast much brighter than Emerald's leapt from Gohan's hands and streaked through the weapon. It roared

defiantly as it faded red and slowly turned transparent, eventually vanishing completely.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud roared, almost louder than the dying weapon had.

The only thing either of the girls could muster enough strength to say as Gohan flew down by the party

was, "A pretty strong kind." Who was this kid that he could defeat Emerald Weapon so easily?


	5. Going in Circles

****

Going in Circles

As Gohan landed, he took a moment to scan the people's faces around him. The emotion he saw plainly written there caused him to worry a little. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Tifa looked like her eyeballs would bulge out of her head at any moment. Cloud looked like he was ready to draw his own sword and pick up where the monster had left off. But Aeris, she was the worst. She looked like she had seen a vision of her own death, or her dearest friend slaughtered before her own eyes. The paleness of her soft skin made Gohan wonder what the monster had been. Maybe he should have left it. What a fool he'd been! What if it was something important... no, he suddenly shook his blond head. If he hadn't done something those people on the beach would have been... He didn't want to think about what might have happened.

"How did you do that!?" Cloud broke into Gohan's thoughts. His face was either pure anger or dread fear, but Gohan couldn't tell which.

"Mr. Piccolo taught me, kind of," Gohan replied wanting to ease Cloud's extreme emotions before they exploded in a mess Gohan didn't want to deal with. Strangely enough, it seemed to work. Cloud stayed silent with a new expression on his face. Gohan didn't have time to wonder what it was, however, because Tifa began ushering him towards the villa.

As soon as Gohan's foot landed on the wooden floor of the villa, his doubts were lifted. The people inside didn't seem to be worried at all. Cid, puffing away at a cigarette as usual, was roaring with laughter. Gohan wondered how he managed to keep his cigarette in his mouth with how wide open it was. Apparently, he and Barret found this all hilarious. Moments later, though, Gohan cringed as that mood suddenly plummeted into a fit of swearing. The cigarette trick must have been short lived luck.

"So, Gohan, buddy ol' pal," Yuffie piped up running up to him to put her arm around his shoulders. "What kind of materia was that?"

Gohan's attention was momentarily drawn away from trying to free him. What was materia?

"What's materia?" he asked resuming his squirming, embarrassed task.

Thick silence descended on the room.

After a couple of moments, Cid broke into laughter, "I love this kid's imagination!"

"But I'm not kidding; what's materia? I've never heard of that before," Gohan wondered what he'd said so he could remember it for future reference as Yuffie suddenly detached herself in a silent hurry.

"You're not serious......" Tifa gasped.

"He can't be!" Barret shouted standing up. "I aint the smartest guy 'round, but even I know there aint no way nobody could do magic like that without materia!"

Dead silence settled as no one seemed willing to take the first step into this dangerous turn of subject.

"I," Aeris started quietly, "I believe him."

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Cloud looked at her disbelievingly.

"I saw it, he didn't need materia," she continued, gaining strength as she went. "He just manipulated the spirit energy directly. He didn't need any materia to aid him."

Red XIII was the next one to be brave as he spoke up, "Aeris, how is this possible?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

Cloud's odd expression hadn't changed since Gohan first took note of it, and now, it looked like they were going to find out what was bothering him. "Kid," Cloud started directing it at Gohan. "You said that this Mr. Piccolo could fly, right?" He only waited for a nod from Gohan before continuing. "And you also said that Mr. Piccolo taught you to do that magic without materia, right?"

"It wasn't magic," Gohan tried to straighten out the misconception, but to no avail.

"Yes or no?"

Gohan nodded. Where was Cloud going with this?

"Does anyone else see what I see?" Cloud inquired. "It seems to me that this Mr. Piccolo has to somehow be related to Sephiroth."

"Who's Sephiroth?" Gohan returned question for question. "Is he a Namek?"

"Namek?" Nanaki questioned.

"Yeah, there green and they come from planet Namek."

"Well Sephiroth's a freak, but he aint green," Barret commented.

"It seems to me that we are back where we began," Vincent contributed.

"Then we have to go back after Hojo again?"

Cloud nodded solemnly to Yuffie. "But the question is, how do we find him?"

"Uhhh......." Gohan murmured. "I could help with that." Once more Gohan was showered with disbelieving stares.

"I'm listening." After the incidence with Emerald Weapon Cloud seemed to be more open minded with Gohan. "What's your idea kid?"

"Well," Gohan paused. How would he say this? "I think I could recognize his energy. Back home we could do that all the time when people powered up, and because his energy's so... different... I think I could pick it out."

"What was that?" Aeris perked up. "Could you please say that again?"

"Well, I can feel his energy and figure out where it is. And, if his energy's there, then he has to be there too right?" What was this Aeris thinking...? She had a strange light in her eyes that Gohan wasn't sure what to make of.

_What _was this boy? There was no question in Aeris's mind that the "energy" Gohan was talking about was indeed spirit energy. But, if he could sense spirit energy then... 

"Could I try?"

It was Gohan's turn to stare disbelieving at someone. Only a moment before Aeris had been surprised, no, astounded, that you could find someone by their energy, and now she was ready to take a stab at the idea! "Well," he stared rather confused, "I don't see why you couldn't try."

Excitedly, Aeris nodded. "Isn't this exciting Cloud?"

Cloud didn't nod. He didn't shake his head either. He just didn't respond at all; he was too busy within his own mind to do anything but think. He knew as well that this could only mean one thing. Somehow, this boy was Cetra. It would only make sense though, that somehow, somewhere, another small band of Cetra had survived. This boy's father must have been a survivor of Aeris's people, but that left one question. What could have possibly caused an Ancient to abandon its planet? Could it be that there were corrupt even among the immaculate Cetra? Or were those few separated for some reason from their home? Or, another option found its way into Cloud's mind, could they just have found a different planet to call home and nurture? That sounded logical. Not all of the Cetra throughout all of history could have stayed together. Surely they would have split into groups to tend to different planets, it only made sense. But, which of these ideas, if any, was the truth? Cloud decided that there definitely was a lot more to this boy than met the eye; he should sit down sometime and have a conversation with the kid. Maybe he could get some information out of him that he didn't even know he had if he could get close enough to the boy. One thing was certain however. This boy definitely had something to do with the new crisis for the planet. If he could lead another whole population of Cetra back here, they might just have a chance at saving the Planet from whatever Sephiroth was planning now.

"I've got it!" Cloud was jerked from his thoughts at Aeris's jubilant cry. "I've got it! I can feel him!"

"Yeah, he's Northwest of here, about, halfway around the planet," Gohan murmured with an exerted look on his face. "It's kind of hard to sense him when he's not powered up, but with a little more practice I think it'll be a piece of cake."

Cloud looked to Aeris. He thought he could trust the kid, but sometimes there was just no telling. Better to be safe than sorry. Besides, from the pale expression that suddenly took over Aeris's features, there was definitely something wrong. "Aeris, is he telling the truth?"

"Yeah," she even sounded sick.

"Then what's wrong?" Nanaki inquired, also picking up on Aeris's unease.

"Oh, nothing," she murmured. "Just bad memories."

"You used to say that when Cloud flipped out too," Cid offered dryly. "Girl, there's obviously SOMETHING on your mind."

"Please Aeris," Tifa murmured, concerned. "You know you can trust us with anything."

Aeris shook her head as if to clear it. "Honestly, it's nothing. It's just that Hojo's... Hojo's back home."

"Home?" Vincent whispered. "He's in Icicle Village then?"

Aeris nodded.

Cloud stood up and signaled for Tifa to go get the Chocobos. "Then it looks like we're off to Icicle Village."

Sorry it took so long to get writing again. It's just that I've doubled up on math classes this year and I've had homework coming out of my ears!


	6. Jenova's First Assult

****

Jenova's First Assult

It was like hitting a brick wall. The ground came up to meet flesh with a ravenous hunger, or so it seemed. It tore at his flesh and brought his blood forth in a ravenous show of brutality, or so it seemed. But that wasn't what caused him to grip his skull as though it was going to collapse. It was that _thing_ within him. That _thing_ that was a part of him. That _thing _that had claimed his head as his home ever since it had made its appearance three days ago. But what _was_ it?

Ever since that night, it had been like he was no longer himself. Not really. He was still himself inside of his mind, but he didn't feel like himself anymore. A vivid example jumped out of his memory to amplify his fear. That monster he'd killed, how had he done that? He'd sensed from the beginning that its energy was far stronger than his, but yet, one Masenko had done it in. It wasn't due to his being in Super Saijin. He had felt that much. It was due to whatever this _thing _was within him. It sharpened his senses and fed his already vast power supply. He'd felt its presence as a separate one to himself, at first. But that was changing now. At first it had lived _with_ him; now it was a _part_ of him.

How long would this continue? If it, and he firmly continued to believe that it was separate from himself, could do what it had done in only three days, what could it do in more? He harshly pushed his fears to the back of his mind. This isn't what his father or Mr. Piccolo would do. He needed to regain control of himself! What was a warrior who couldn't even keep control of his own thoughts? But, was he a warrior? He didn't want to be a warrior! He wanted to be a scholar. He wanted to be home with his mother, as odd as that might have sounded. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He wanted to be anywhere but on this strange planet with these strange people. Angry for letting himself harbor feelings of self-remorse, he firmly repeated his earlier question. What was a warrior who couldn't even keep control of his own thoughts? He _was_ a warrior now. He had to be in this strange world if he was to survive. The thought swelled feelings within him that he couldn't control.

He was alone. He might never see anyone again, might never see the reflection off of Krillin's head, or hear Vegeta sternly reprimanding everyone for frivolous things about a warrior's honor. Warm tears spilled down his cheeks, washing clean streaks down his dirt and blood smeared face. He was alone.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see who it was; at least right now he could imagine that he would see his father's face if he did look. At least there was the hope that maybe he was just waking up from some fevered dream after hitting his head in a difficult battle.

"You wouldn't fall off the Chocobo if you held its feathers instead of your head," Cloud's joking voice was hardly a comfort. It shattered Gohan's momentary peace, his small fancy that all was well once again.

Cloud thrust his arms out in front of himself, satisfied when sparkling dust, colored like the rainbow, sprinkled itself on Gohan's tattered form and slowly absorbed into him. The Cure 3 spell made his wounds disappeared almost instantly, and Cloud was glad. He couldn't really blame the boy. After all, the gesture that had caused the accident was an all too familiar one for him. All doubts in his mind as to what Hojo had injected into Gohan that night when they had rescued him a fraction of a second too late were erased. It was Jenova. Cloud wondered how long the boy would last. If he truly was Cetra, then Jenova would have a particularly deadly effect on him. It was only a matter of time.

"Is he okay?" Tifa asked, eyes glistening with her own tears as she walked up to Gohan. How many more people would have to suffer the same fate that her precious Cloud had?

Aeris was not far behind her. She knelt down beside the boy and gently hugged him. For a boy to have to suffer like this was so unthinkable... She could feel her eyes too welling up with unshed tears. At times like this, the boy wouldn't need to see her cry, he needed someone to make him feel safe and loved. She needed to be strong for him now.

Gohan closed his eyes and let his frustration leave him as the warm arms around him cradled him like a long lost son. He let Aeris murmur comforting things in his ear as she stroked his spiky blond hair. She reminded him of his mother, and for a moment, he let himself slip back into his reverie. As he drifted off into the bliss of sleep he was back at home.

_"Goku how could you!"_

"Aw ChiChi, he's a big boy now."

"He's hurt! How could you let him fight with you?!"

"He'll be fine. Won't you son?"

Conversations back at home were always so predictable. Everything there had a sense of comforting familiarity. Even the deadly battles weren't frightening; he'd always been side by side with those people he loved. His father would have never let anything happen to him, and he knew it... but now his father wasn't here. Now he had to look out for himself.

Startling himself awake, Gohan sat up slowly. A cold, fresh breeze fluttered his blond bangs in front of his eyes. He unconsciously scratched behind Nanaki's ears as the canine beast uncurled itself from around him. Where was he now?

"Glad to see you're finally awake," Nanaki stated surprisingly gentle for a beast of such physical power. Realizing what he was doing, Gohan quickly snapped his hand to his side. Who knew if Nanaki liked being pet? It might be kind of embarrassing to be treated like a normal animal when you had intelligence greater than... Gohan's thoughts were interrupted, "I hope you don't mind. I was keeping you warm, seeing as this place can be rather cold."

Gohan suddenly became aware of his surroundings. "Wow!" He jumped up enthusiastically. "Bulma would love this thing!!!!!"

"Be careful," Nanaki warned unworriedly as Gohan ran to the railing of the airship's deck and leaned over to stare at the terrain flying by below. "They were going to keep you inside so you wouldn't catch cold, but many of us agreed the fresh air would do you a great deal of good. Aeris stopped arguing when I offered to keep you warm. Besides, I don't mind getting an extra nap in here and there."

Gohan chuckled at the joke. Or at least it had seemed like a joke. Either way, both of them were laughing now. "Aeris must think I'm her responsibility or something."

"She's like that with everyone, don't let it bother you," Nanaki replied. He was getting to like this boy. It would probably be better to just ignore the kid and not become attached seeing as he was going to die anyway, but Nanaki couldn't bring himself to be that way. What if Cloud and the others had been that way when they'd first found him in the Shinra building? No, Nanaki would not be that way. He would likely outlive all of these people, his species being extremely long lived, so there was no use in picking and choosing who he would connect to and who not. Besides, this boy's young curiosity was refreshing.

"So where are we?" Gohan asked, as a bright river suddenly cut across the green plains he was watching and left golden sands in its wake.

"To Icicle Village to find Hojo."

Nanaki leapt toward the edge of the Highwind's deck. He barely managed to grab the back of Gohan's shirt before the boy fell over. Whether or not the boy could fly wouldn't help him if he fell into the path of the Highwind's powerful propellers.

"What was that?" Nanaki asked as he pulled the boy back up to safety. "You just jumped!"

"Mr. Piccolo!!"

.........

Nanaki paused. "What?"

"Mr. Piccolo's here!!!!"

"Maybe we'd better go back inside before you really do fall," Nanaki suggested, leading the way to the interior of the airship. "You can tell Cloud about Mr. Piccolo, okay?" Whoever this Mr. Piccolo was, Nanaki didn't want to know what that had to do with Gohan's near fall.

Gohan marveled at the mechanical wonders inside the ship. He'd never seen anything like it!! Sure, back home they had air cars and shuttles, but none of them were so primitive as this! It was a wonder as to how the thing even managed to fly! He didn't even notice as they came to the control room and Nanaki began explaining things to Cloud.

Cloud nodded to Nanaki. "Thanks pal," his voice was its normal void of expression as when he thought. Who was Mr. Piccolo? The question rose again. Could he maybe help answer some of their questions? Or would he just raise more? Well, it looked like they were going to find out soon. "We'll still go to Icicle, we don't have time to be on a wild goose chase after some man we don't even know is really here. Tell Aeris and Tifa to get ready, with the Highwind we'll be at Icicle in no time."

Nanaki nodded his head and trotted off to find the girls. He was almost glad he didn't have to be a part of the party this time. He'd rather not have to deal with Hojo.

Suddenly, Gohan snapped out of his daydreaming and thought for a moment about what had just been said. "So Cloud," he began, "We're going to go after Hojo aren't we?"

Cloud inclined his head. "Yeah, it looks like we're still in time. You sure you want to come?"

Gohan was startled. How had Cloud known what he was thinking? Well, it didn't matter. He probably just knew how things like this affected people. After all, this was his world. He probably had to deal with this scientist quite often. "Yeah, I have to go. I need to find out what's happening to me."

"We've been trying to figure that out for a while. Do you remember anything? Before we rescued you?" Cloud hoped fervently that Gohan's memory wasn't affected by Jenova like his was.

Gohan let his mind go back to the time in that artificially lit underground laboratory. But... there was nothing to remember. Gohan shook his head in an attempt to clear it. What had happened?!? He... he couldn't remember!

"Don't worry about it," Cloud reassured Gohan, sure that his hopes had been in vain.

Gohan slowly released his efforts and gave in to Cloud. Maybe he'd bumped his head or something. Anyhow, it was useless to try and remember things that weren't in your memory.

__

Gohan put all of his effort into not gripping his head suddenly. There was that voice again. Now, just as on the trip to a place everyone had called... what was it? ...Rocket Town, no one else seemed to hear that voice. It sounded so sweet, that Gohan wanted nothing more than to listen to it, but every time it's words caressed his ears, the rest of his body shouted out that something was wrong. In either case, no one else heard it so he must have only imagined it. Gohan just wished that he could convince the rest of his body of that.

_Good boy. Don't fight it. Give in to me._

Wow, two chapters in one night! Too bad I don't have more homeworkless days and new Final Fantasy soundtracks!!! I think that combo really did the trick!


	7. A Narrow Escape

****

Part Six: A Narrow Escape

"Hmm," the scientist paused with his thin hand poised deftly over his new specimen, the rooms skylight letting in a pouring stream of brightness that glinted menacingly off of his ready-to-use needle. The sound of the Highwind's engine was clearly audible, the only question was how the failure would make his entrance. Hojo was so sick of that moron. All he ever did was destroy perfectly fine equipment. "Why now?"

The needle suddenly flew from Hojo's hand and crashed to the floor, shattering glass skidding across the wooden floor in a glimmering shower. Confining his anger, the scientist calmly walked around the mess and proceeded to pick up another identical needle.

"So you're awakening?" he whispered in his threateningly calm tone. "It doesn't matter. The failure won't be in time to save you; all I need is one..." he paused for effect, "little... prick..." Even if groggy, the fear that suddenly washed over his specimen's features was pleasing. But, the scientist reprimanded himself, he didn't have time to waste on pleasure. There were more important things going on now, and he needed to finish them quickly.

"You'll..." the specimen's voice was proud even though the sedative still pulsed strong in his veins. He was struggling to regain control of himself and Hojo knew that with a specimen like this you could never be too careful. "Never... defeat me."

Ignoring the specimen's feeble threat, Hojo momentarily stopped at a contol panel on the wall before proceeding. A few codes on a keyboard and the steady "drip drip drip" of the strong sedative that was being fed into the specimen's blood through a plastic tube quickened. It only took moments before quiet was reinstalled in the laboratory, and Hojo was very thankful. Vivid reminders of the capture sprang to his mind calling a shudder through his form. No, with specimens like this you could never be to careful.

The darkness slowly lifted itself from his eyes as it always had. He could feel the Jenova within him attacking the foreign object within him. The bullet wouldn't last long, such a wound was trivial to him. Already the flesh was pulling together, the Jenova boosting the reproductive rate of his cells so that the healing process was visible even to the naked eye. It came as no surprise, afterall, how many times had he wounded himself to study the healing powers of Jenova? Nothing the Jenova could do would surprise him anymore.

As his senses began to come back to him with their enhanced clarity, Hojo became aware of another presence. Struggling to stand, he urged Jenova to hurry. But upon turning, he saw the last thing he had expected to see.

"Son," he could not help but cackling at the hatred visible in those green eyes. Even now, now that he'd been forced to know the truth, Sephiroth refused to acknowledge his father.

"I have no father," his cold voice was strong and hard, the voice of a warrior who had never known friendship. "But I do have a job for you. Mother is nearly ready. Are the preparations complete?"

Hojo reluctantly nodded. He'd known about the consequences before he'd injected himself with Jenova's cells, but he hated to be led around by the nose.

"Then you have the solution?" Sephiroth's voice was void of emotion. His mind purely on his objective.

"Yes, but what do I get out of this?"

Sephiroth's mouth twisted up in a smirk that sent fingers of ice racing up Hojo's spine. His son was so cold, but that had been the way it had been intended. Sephiroth was the perfect soldier, he was not affected by frivolous emotions like everyone else. "Your life," was the cold reply. "Even that you do not deserve; however, Mother has been greatly pleased with your service. She wishes to reward you."

Hojo waited. A reward from Jenova was as good as a reward form Sephiroth, it most likely would do you as much harm as good. But, he reminded himself, she needed him right now.

"I've arranged for a new piece of flesh for your forsaken laboratory according to her wishes. Besides, the fly was becoming annoying."

Could it be? Perhaps he could yet get Jenova under his thumb, but he still needed to be cautious.

Hojo's suspicions were confirmed as an inhuman roar tore through the air around him. All he had enough time to see was the end of a spell before a circle of light opened and a man hurtled through. Sephiroth's cold mocking laughter lingered behind as he disappeared into the same portal he'd created. He'd taken the liberty to retrieve the precious solution himself and left with only a viscously sarcastic farewell. "Have fun father."

Hojo shook himself to clear his head of the memory. It had taken everything he had and then some to captivate the already weakened creature. But, it had been worth it. This was indeed the same species as the previous boy he'd encountered, only, this one was by far more valuable. He was a purebred. It hadn't taken Hojo long to relocate upon discovering heavy genetic similarities with the Ancient female he'd had the privilege of experimenting with years prior. Here, in icicle, there was more information on the Ancient female's mother, Ifalna, than he'd be able to find in Nibelhiem's library. He had been correct of course, and now his theories were being proved. Or would be if the failure hadn't showed up.

Hastening back to work, he carefully set about the business of injecting this specimen with his favorite substance... Jenova.

"Won't the engines warn someone were here?" Gohan's question was painfully obvious, but still the Highwind's course remained unchanged.

"We don't have a choice kid," Cloud answered unemotionally. "This ship can't handle landing on that ice, and the only field near to the village is too far away. We wouldn't get there in time. What we're gonna have to do is parachute out of here right over the village."

As if to prove the point, Tifa and Aeris entered the room giggling to each other carrying four parachutes.

"We'd better get out there, we're almost over Icicle now," Cloud stated, catching a tossed parachute pack as he motioned for the girls to go back the way they'd come.

Gohan looked dumbly at the parachute that'd been tossed to him. "What do I need this for?"

Tifa paused a moment before answering, "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having someone who can fly in the party." She smiled weakly as she turned to Aeris and whispered something before the two of them ran out of the room together. Gohan shrugged; there was no use worrying about what'd been said, and followed them out to the Highwind's deck.

The hissing of the wind in his ears reminded Gohan of home as he leaned over the railing. There was no ground below them right now, just pure beautiful ocean, but in the distance he could see a gray cliff fast approaching.

"This is it guys," Cloud said thoughtfully. "Everyone equipped? This time we can't let Hojo get away, we need information from him." The girls nodded, checking the various marbles in their weapons.

What was that? Gohan paused a moment to ponder. "Equipped," Cloud had said. That probably meant battle. So, those stones had something to do with battle. Gohan's thoughts raced. These people had been surprised to see him fire a Masenko at that monster back at the beach; they'd called it magic, and they'd also said you needed something called "materia" for magic, so, could those stones be materia? Gohan wondered how those stones worked. Although they were of various sizes and colors, Gohan noticed a few patterns. Aeris was the only one with a white stone for one, and Cloud's stones all seemed to be larger than everyone else's. Also, Cloud's stones were mainly red, while Tifa's were mainly yellow, and Aeris's were mainly green. Did that mean something? Gohan didn't have time to think about it though, because the trip was over. A small, drab-looking village was in sight.

"Everyone ready?" Cloud asked, pulling himself up over the Highwind's railing. "Come over here kid, we need to jump from here or we'll get chopped to pieces by the propellers," Cloud said, motioning Gohan to his side. With their own nods, Aeris and Tifa climbed up next to Cloud and one by one they all dropped from the side of the airship like deadweights racing toward the Planet.

Hojo looked one last time at his precious specimen. It wasn't fair that he had had so little time to test things with this one. Longing filled him, and he was tempted to stay, but he knew he couldn't. That boy would most likely be with the failure, and there would be no way he could fight one of that species in its full power. He definitely needed to escape now. His business was done here; the golden blond hair of his subject had been the last thing he'd needed. His theory was proved. These species were the piece of the puzzle he'd been missing, the missing pieced that had caused him to miss calculate two years seven years ago and proclaim the failure a failure... What had he called himself now? Cloud? It didn't matter, behind the multitude of failed Sephiroth clones was a mistake that wouldn't be repeated. Not now. Now he had the missing piece to his puzzle.

Feeling his body contort in pain, Hojo transformed into the powerful monster his Jenova cells had made of him. Lashing the long, white, snake-like tail of his greatest Jenova form powerfully back and forth, he floated into the air and peered out the sky window. He could easily see the failure parachuting down; it would be too late for him to escape by the front door. But there were no other doors. Angry that he might not escape, he let his mind race. There was nothing left for him in this lab, but he _needed_ to return to Nibelhiem, there was something of immense value there. He needed to get the carefully documented formula he'd left there in his haste to start new experiments. He needed the formula for the solution that Sephiroth had taken; it was the culmination of everything he'd ever discovered, and he couldn't afford to lose it... Then, an idea came to his calculating mind.

Careful not to scream with pain, Hojo began another transformation. He concentrated all of his energy into regressing to his next form. It didn't matter that it was less powerful, or that it was Planet-bound without the freedom to fly like his superior form. This needed to work. He needed to stop the transformation halfway through. If he could accomplish that, he would yet be able to escape. Between forms, his body was weakened, but that didn't matter either, because between forms, his changing cells no longer reflected or absorbed light. Light simply passed through them. In effect, he was invisible.

Hojo couldn't suppress one last screech of pain as he halted his transformation and fell helplessly to the floor. He was almost free. All that was left was to clear the premises before someone literally stumbled onto him. Being invisible wouldn't do him any good if he blew his cover by being tripped over. But none of these thoughts or ambitions helped to return his strength to him. He was powerful yes, but when he transformed the source of that power, his Jenova cells, were the ones that were wearied. It was the only weakness that he'd ever found besides becoming a slave the queen, to Jenova herself.

Putting all of his effort into motion, Hojo crept inch by inch into the deep recesses of the house below the laboratory. If he were lucky, the people wouldn't stay long, and he could remain undiscovered. But, still, all he could do was hope, a thing he was not accustomed to.

Suddenly, the door burst open in a fury of flaming splinters. All the locks in the world couldn't have protected that door from the Flare spell that had shattered it like fragile ceramic. The thundering of boots on the floor boards above Hojo's head announced the arrival of the failure, and Hojo was tempted to hold his breath as silence descended like a deadly predator.

"He's not here," came a voice that Hojo recognized as the Ancient female. "I don't know about you Gohan, but I can't sense his spirit here at all."

Up above, Gohan shook his head in frustration. "No, he's not, but he was a moment ago! I know I felt him here when we were coming down!"

Aeris agreed solemnly.

Tifa let out a sigh of exhaustion, "It looks like he got away, again."

Meanwhile, Hojo's head was spinning. So many theories proved in so little time, this was truly exciting! So the boy specimen did have the powers that he'd hypothesized. And, the Ancient had been able to learn them... Things were all coming together very nicely. But, how had they not sensed him? Could it be that in his various transformed states his energy changed, and so, in the medium that he was keeping himself, he had an energy that was truly foreign to himself? Hojo's thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the boy, and he quickly decided his thoughts were questions to answer some other time. Making a mental note to himself to test the ideas at a later date, he strained to listen to what was happening.

"V... Vegeta?!" Gohan's voice came out strangled. "You guys, we have to get him out of this!"

Great, there goes the equipment, Hojo thought annoyed. It was almost spared... Well, no use in complaining. At least he would get out of here without being detected and detained by these fools.

"What... what is happening?" Vegeta's voice was weak, but it was obvious that he was steadily gaining strength. Apparently, the sedative had been one that wasn't intended to be used long term. "Where am I?"

"Icicle Village," Aeris offered helpfully. The new guest didn't seem to appreciate the gesture.

"Fool woman, leave me alone!" he shouted, gaining enough strength to tear himself free of the confinement that remained.

Eyes filling up with tears, Aeris turned and ran from the lab. Slapping Vegeta with an angry scowl, Tifa hurried after Aeris concerned for her friend. Cloud, standing unemotionally, took in Vegeta with cold eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" he whispered with a SOLDIER-like face of stone. "You're coming with us."

"You will not proceed to tell me what I will and will not do," Vegeta snapped haughtily. "I am the prince of the Saijins!"

"Well, I'm ex-SOLDIER," Cloud returned, his voice making the Great Glacier outside seem like a hot spring. "You're coming with us whether you want to or not, because _I_ said so."

Gohan watched unsurprised. There was no way Vegeta would yield without a fight, and that was not something any of them needed right now. "Vegeta," he said as politely as he could. "Please come, we need you."

Cloud was appalled. Why on the Planet would they need this ass? He probably was nothing more than some stupid new version of a Sephiroth clone! Why did Gohan talk to him like that?!

Vegeta paused a moment. "I wouldn't want to fight him anyway," he finally concluded. "He wouldn't be worthy of battling a true Super Saijin." Gohan sighed. Apparently Vegeta hadn't failed to notice his permanent power up. Chances were that he'd been subject to the same thing as Gohan, and in that case, they might all be in trouble. Vegeta could be stubborn enough as it was normal, but stuck in Super Saijin? Gohan wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta started saying it was on purpose.

Coldly leaving the laboratory, Cloud lead Vegeta out of Icicle. The Highwind would be landed, waiting at that field for them. He hoped that this hot head would be worth the trouble he would surely bring, and they would get the information they needed from him. Maybe, his pride would be cooled by the time they crossed the ice fields and reached the Highwind. The last thing he needed was this guy in the same room as Yuffie...

Note: Yup, definitely the soundtrack! I just got another new one!! ^_^ If I get anymore, you guys'll have all sorts of fanfiction to read!


	8. Questions Answered, More Raised

****

Questions Answered, More Raised

The cold biting wind cut straight to the bone. The purple fabric of his SOLDIER uniform did little to halt the ice fangs that tore at his skin, but Cloud didn't mind too much. He was ex-SOLDIER after all. It was Tifa and Aeris he was worried about. He wasn't sure how long they would be able to cope with this bitter weather, but, he reminded himself, they were only alive because of the Ice-Elemental materia combo they had equipped in their armor. And that's, he reflected a little more happily, positive effects would only increase as the intensity of the cold did. If things got much worse, he might just have to fish out his own Ice and Elemental materia.

"Where on this infernal planet are you taking us human?" Their newly rescued companion bit of the words as if they were foul.

"So you ARE from another planet?" Cloud returned just as coldly.

"What does it matter to you?" The tone in Vegeta's voice made Gohan wonder how long it would be before he took off into the air. Gohan shook his head. No, Vegeta was proud, but he wasn't stupid. He knew as little of this world as Gohan did, and wouldn't go running off without getting information first. It looked like the Cloud and Vegeta, even though they were already at each other's throats, would have to be civil. They needed each other. The thought made Gohan chuckle a little.

"Are you two okay?" Aeris questioned, huddling with Tifa in an attempt to stay warm. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Gohan cringed. He could already see how Vegeta would react. "I am not as weak a creature as yourself! This temperature has no effect on me!" he almost shouted, he was so outraged. Cloud forced himself to release his grip on Ulitma Weapon's hilt. The ivory blade on it's sapphire mount wouldn't solve anything right now. He needed to think and talk some information out of this guy without starting a fight. If someone got killed, that would just ruin things.

"So," he started. "Exactly how powerful are you?"

"More powerful than you," was the only reply. Cloud ground his teeth. Was there anyway to get to this guy? Seeing Vegeta suddenly sink into a particularly deep snow drift, seemed to give Cloud the edge he needed.

"And why is that?" He asked sharply. The confusion that had momentarily swept over Vegeta's face had better have been what Cloud thought it was. It looked like a reaction to Jenova. If that was indeed what it was, Cloud had just received the upper hand.

"Because, I am the Prince of the Saijins!" Vegeta stated firmly, as if that was supposed to mean something to Cloud.

"Well, I'm ex-SOLDIER, and a servant to her majesty Jenova."

Tifa tripped and fell flat into a snow pile that almost covered her completely before she pulled herself back up rather confused. Aeris had stopped dead in her tracks, but somehow new enough to trust Cloud and stay quiet.

"WHA...!" Tifa found Aeris's hand over her mouth before she could finish shouting her question. A subtle nod from Aeris told her to trust Cloud as well. Not bothering to brush the cold damp snow off of herself, her materia combo made the sensation quite pleasant, she began trudging along beside Aeris once again. In their minds, the two girls were think the same thing. What _WAS_ Cloud up to now?

"And would you care to enlighten me as to why I should care?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"Because, her majesty has already informed me that you have been added to our family. She will no doubt begin breaking you in as a puppet soon." Cloud let a smirk play across his lips. He never would have dreamt that these things would pass those same lips, but this was almost kind of fun. The confusion and fear that Vegeta couldn't stop from creeping into his eyes were amusing. But, Cloud hadn't gotten any information yet, he needed to press this advantage while he had it. "She no doubt has already introduced herself to your mind. If you're lucky, she'll be pleased with what she finds there."

"I do not know what you're talking about!" Vegeta shouted indignantly. Cloud knew he'd struck something. "Will you stop that annoying chatter and be quiet?!"

No, Cloud needed to press this to its full advantage. He needed that information. "If your mind is strong enough, she may have to become a permanent resident of it to get the information that she wants." Cloud paused for the idea to sink in. When Vegeta's expressions uncontrollably twisted again, he continued, "The only other way would be for you to just tell her everything, but she's so far away, that would be impossible."

Gohan started ahead blankly. What was Cloud saying? From Aeris and Tifa's reactions, he knew it couldn't be sincere, but it had a ring of truth to it. Jenova? In people's heads? Could that be who he'd been hearing? NO! Cloud was just trying to scar Vegeta into spilling information they needed! It couldn't be the truth, at least it could be applying to him anyways...

"Too bad she doesn't trust messengers. She'd have to trust them too much. She doesn't like the idea that someone could lie to her when she could simply pluck the truth from their brains instead," Cloud let the words come out as cold and uncaring as he could. How long would it take for this guy to crack and spill his guts? Cloud hoped it wasn't too long. The walk to the Highwind wasn't that long of a trip. Soon they'd all be able to see the ship lumbering on the horizon, and then it was only a matter of time.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta's voice was pure reluctance. He obviously hated being talked down to, but had no choice in his mind.

Cloud was pleased with his work, "Well, even if you did want to relay the information to someone higher in the ranks than yourself, I doubt her majesty would trust you. She'd probably still go digging in your head. I mean, you don't look very trustworthy."

"I am too! I have a warrior's honor to protect!" Vegeta argued. Gohan was beginning to see where this was going now. Still, it was hard not to listen to what Cloud was saying when it all seemed to be spelling out his own predicament. He shook his head. Thoughts like that wouldn't help anything right now.

"Maybe, but I doubt she'll trust you. Besides, there isn't anyone high enough in the ranks to tell it to here anyways, and if there was, you wouldn't tell them," Cloud sounded as if it was all trivial and matter of fact. Secretly he was grinning up a storm with pride. But he only hoped Vegeta would do what he wanted now. The next few sentences would be crucial.

"I would tell someone, if there was something to tell," Vegeta started to put up a defense again. That was not what Cloud wanted.

"Suit yourself, but I personally wouldn't want to relive my first experiences with Jenova," Cloud managed to hold onto his stoic expression a bit longer.

First experiences? Jenova? Gohan resisted the temptation to grip his own head in confusion. But, for as many memories as seemed to be missing of his time here, he had heard a voice those times. A voice no one else could hear...

"You know, hearing voices, that annoying buzzing noise. The sharp pain was quite unbearable too," Cloud gritted his teeth to maintain his composure. He was starting to call up some of his own memories that he'd prefer to leave buried. Thankfully, that was in the past; he was free of Jenova's awful control now.

Hearing voices. Sharp pain. Gohan felt like Cloud was spelling out the truth he'd been trying to ignore the past few days. Was this what was happening to him? Jenova? Suddenly he couldn't' feel his body anymore. Vaguely aware of the world around him leaping upwards, Gohan struggled to regain some semblance of control.

Why do you fight me?

No, he wouldn't give in. His father wouldn't give in; he wouldn't either! He'd faced far worse than this, like Cell. What could Jenova be compared to Cell?

Why don't you welcome the love of your new queen? I want only the best for you. I give you the greatest of gifts; you will find your life is now everlasting. You can have all the power in the world, all the power I posses, if you only serve me. All you have to do is give in, yield to my gentle control. I love you my boy.

Cloud fought to control the fear that gripped his soul as Gohan felt into the snow, hands embracing his head in what Cloud knew to be a tearing pain. As an inhuman shriek rippled through Gohan, Cloud once more took advantage of the scenario, "Well, that's what he gets."

Aeris and Tifa rushed up to Gohan's convulsing form with fear. They'd seen Cloud go through this and he was an ex-SOLDIER member. This had to be awful for a boy, but they knew from their painful experiences with Cloud that there was nothing they could do. This was a fight in the mind. Nothing anyone could do would help him now. He had to fight this on his own.

Vegeta was disturbed. He had watched this young son of Kakarot fight where both he and Kakarot were helpless. This young boy had saved his life in that same battle, and now here he was in this state. Was this truly the work of some fiend as the blonde man said? Could he truly be next? Horror inevitably crept into his face.

"He should've listened to me," Cloud continued nonchalantly, as he turned around and started to walk again. The effort to maintain this front was taking everything he had. That poor kid; why did he have to suffer? Why couldn't Jenova just die like they'd all thought she would? why couldn't Sephiroth and Hojo go with her? There were too many "why's" floating in Cloud's head to concentrate, but he needed to more than anything. If he was going to mount a resistance to Jenova and her forces he needed to get Vegeta to spill what he knew, before the man's memories started to be washed away in Jenova's wrath. Cloud couldn't help shaking his head, "He should've listened to me and given in to her. There's no resisting Jenova. The bigger they are the harder they fall as the saying goes."

That seemed to work. Cloud wasn't sure what it was, but he'd finally struck a nerve.

"What are you saying?!" Vegeta's terror was open now. "Are you saying that this Jenova is more powerful than us Saijins?! Impossible!!"

Cloud motioned behind him toward where he knew Gohan would be. "See for yourself. Jenova's already wiped out an entire race that was supposedly all superior. They didn't stand a chance and fell without much resistance." Cloud fervently hoped that Aeris hadn't heard that. He could only imagine the lost expression she might have at hearing her people's fate talked of so coldly. But, at least, he was getting somewhere.

Vegeta fell quiet. Apparently he was considering his options. "If I tell you what Jenova wants, will I be left alone?"

Cloud was careful not to agree too readily. The last thing he needed was Vegeta getting suspicious now. "I don't think she'll trust you. I've already proven myself, but you? I don't know."

"She must!"

"You can try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything," Cloud replied sounding doubtful. He was eternally grateful that the Jenova hadn't really taken an effect in Vegeta yet. If it had, she would've been trying to keep as much information away from Cloud as she could. But this progress was proof that Jenova hadn't gained any real control yet. Thankfully, that meant his memories wouldn't be disturbed yet either. "Start by telling me where you're from, and how you got here," Cloud said carefully. He didn't want to sound eager and ruin everything he'd worked for.

"I was on that infernal planet Earth," Vegeta began, sounding rather angry that he was saying anything. But he didn't stop talking. "I was with Kakarot and his friends when we all felt a new power suddenly. It was an immense power, but nothing I couldn't handle. I left the others to see for myself what the source of this energy was. All I found was a single man, no great fiends like I've faced before. He was standing with a lost expression on his face before a swirling mass of color. It was obvious to me that that was the source of the power I felt. I decided to investigate, what is one human to the prince of the Saijins? He saw me coming and," Vegeta paused. He sounded even more reluctant.

"You better tell me everything, truthfully, or Jenova really won't trust you," Cloud commented, pushing Vegeta to continue his story.

"I realized to late he was in control of the light, as he abruptly moved it into my path. As I encountered it, everything became black as night, and when I could see again, I was with you."

Cloud took a while to digest the information. "What did this man look like?"

Cloud guessed that the memory must have been pretty dramatic from the way Vegeta answered without hesitation, "I will remember that blasted human for all of eternity! He was very tall with eyes of green fire. He was elderly, as his hair was like a million pale mirror fragments, and he wore black leather."

Cloud had feared that. There was no doubt in his mind it was Sephiroth. But, that raised another question, how had Sephiroth gained the means to travel to another world? The light had to have been what he used, but what was it? How had he created it? Would Sephiroth try to destroy that world as he did this one? There were too many questions that needed answering...

"I only wish," Vegeta continued, startling Cloud, "that I did not have this blasted feeling that I've been here before. It is rather annoying to feel as if I'd lived my life here when I haven't even an idea of where here is."

Great, one more question to add to the list. But, Cloud decided, it was a trivial one. It could just be deja vu, or, more likely, he was a Cetra and the shared memories of all of his species were finding their way into his head. 

Cloud could see the Highwind now. It wouldn't be long before they were there. Pausing, he suddenly remembered Gohan. Spinning on his heel, he was glad to see that the boy had gotten control of himself once more. Aeris and Tifa were plowing their way forward, supporting the boy's weakened body. They'd make it to the Highwind without any more trouble, but the question was, what would they do then? Cloud thought for a moment while he started walking towards the Highwind once more. Hadn't Gohan said something about that Mr. Piccolo? Well, that was a place to start. Anyone like Sephiroth, especially if they could get him on their side, would be a great plus.

Note: Isn't it fitting that I'm listening to my FFVII soundtrack now? ^_^ I think I'm gonna be able to keep up this writing pace for a while! I'm hoping to have another chapter out by Mon. night!


	9. An Unsettling Message

****

An Unsettling Message

"So, how's everyone doing back home?" Gohan asked his elder as he sat down on the odd bed. He hadn't had any time alone with Vegeta since they had found him, and he hadn't really wanted to talk about his family and friends around everyone else.

"The last I knew they were all fine, enjoying their peaceful oblivion," Vegeta murmured angrily, eyeing the open sky outside. "Except for that Namek. He was the only one who had enough sense to follow me. Although I just think he was worried because that infernal energy was coming from the direction of your home. AARRRGGG! If I knew where we were, I'd leave these stupid humans behind, but there's something about this infernal planet that makes my skin crawl." Vegeta stared at his clenched fists as if the gesture would crush his enemies by will power alone.

"You too?" Gohan had noticed it from the first, but he'd kept the feelings to himself for fear of offending someone. "I feel like I know this place."

"As with I," Vegeta agreed. "It is quite uncomfortable. I must learn more from them..."

Gohan didn't need Vegeta to finish his sentence to know what was coming. He hesitated himself on the subject, but it was going to come back eventually. They might as well talk about it here by themselves rather than with everyone else. These people seemed to find the most normal things like flying frightening. "So," he started, studying his reflection in an odd shaped blue orb that served as a light, "What do you think of what Cloud said? You know, about the Jenova?"

Silence answered his question, but it didn't last too long. "I," Vegeta began. "I do not believe that this will be much of a challenge for us Saijins. However, on a strange world like this a little thing such as... what now faces us could be deadly. We must learn more of this place before we make a plan of action. A great warrior always knows his enemy."

Gohan nodded. It was perfect logic, but he wasn't so sure of his own thoughts on the matter. He trusted everyone. They seemed to be nice, and even Cloud was okay if you ignored how cocky he was. They had, after all, saved Vegeta and him from that scientist. Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't been rescued. "Don't you think we should trust them?" Gohan voiced his opinions. "They don't seem too bad."

"You never know what is going on in a stranger's mind," Vegeta warned him. "You trust them too easily."

"But," Gohan argued. "They saved us from Hojo. Doesn't that say something?"

"And for what purpose?" Vegeta asked. "It seems to me that they are using us for their own ends."

Gohan couldn't argue that. Cloud had gone after Vegeta solely for information. But, even there, weren't their motives good? "But, they're trying to help us. They want to save their planet."

Vegeta didn't seem convinced. "Think what you want boy. But, ask yourself, where did that man come from, the one that appeared on Earth. These people seemed to know him rather well."

"That's because he's their enemy," Gohan offered. Vegeta merely snickered.

"Of course he is. That's what they say. But they also say that that man, Hojo, is their enemy."

"I believe them," Gohan answered. "Why shouldn't we believe them?"

"You're so young," Vegeta answered. "You're thinking with your heart boy and not your head. They said that Hojo was their enemy, but twice when they came to 'rescue' us he escaped easily. How many people do you know of who would release their enemies so freely?"

Gohan paused to look at the idea. Sure Hojo had escaped both times, but was it really Cloud's fault? He and his friends had tried to stop the scientist. Gohan had tried himself right along side of the others, yet Hojo had still been able to slip away. "I think you've got it all wrong, Vegeta."

"Think what you want child," Vegeta wasn't the slightest bit convinced. "I will rely on myself and no others."

The two Saijins sat awhile staring at the scenery out the window. What an odd city they'd come to. What had Aeris called it? The City of the Ancients? It had taken her a lot of arguing to get Cloud to agree, but here they were. Gohan patted the soft bed he sat on. He was supposed to be getting rest, and the bed sure looked welcoming, but he just couldn't sleep. There was something about this place that that was unsettling although Gohan couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. At any rate, he was supposed to meet Aeris when he was done resting. She had something to show Vegeta and him. Glancing down to the bed, he let his mind think about more important and less frightening things. Maybe he should get some sleep, just in case he didn't get the chance later...

"Gohan!" a familiarly harsh voice shouted.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan jumped up excitedly and ran to the glassless window. "Is it really you?" The green face that stared back at Gohan made his heart soar. With his teacher here, somehow everything would be okay; Gohan was sure Piccolo would know what to do. He felt warm tears welling up in his eyes and tried to hold them back in vain. Bursting through the window, Gohan didn't care anymore. He didn't care if giant sea monsters attacked or if evil scientists meddled with things they shouldn't. He didn't care if he had to run around a strange world after somebody he didn't even know; he just didn't care anymore. Mr. Piccolo was here and now everything would be okay.

"Are you okay?" The green Namek hovering outside the window of the shell-like house asked gently as Gohan latched onto him. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, he'd never been the touchy type, but apparently the boy needed a hug, so he decided to let him have it. "I came as quickly as I could."

Gohan nodded, "I'm fine!" Still, he didn't let go. There was that awful nagging feeling beneath his sudden joy, that if he let go he might never see Piccolo again. He might never...

Vegeta watched the scene calmly without emotion. Now he would have to deal with that moron of a human again. Cloud would most definitely go through his information frenzy all over again. The thought was enough to make the Saijin Prince sigh with frustration.

"You guys, we have to find a way back home quickly," Piccolo stated as Gohan finally let go of him. "There's real trouble."

"How much could have happened since I left? As I recall, you were right behind me. Not too much could have happened in that short of a time."

Piccolo's fate contorted with thought. "Vegeta, how long have you sensed me here?" Vegeta shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"Let's see," Gohan murmured, thinking back to when he'd first sensed Piccolo's power. "It was when we were on the Highwind yesterday afternoon." Gohan paused to make sure. "Yup, then we went after Hojo and found Vegeta instead. We had to walk through a snow field to get back to the Highwind, but we still got to this city last night just before nightfall."

Piccolo remained silent for a moment then voiced his thoughts, "I wonder what this means?"

"What what means?" Vegeta demanded.

Piccolo's eyes locked on Vegeta's, and an unspoken message was passed between the two warriors. Danger lie ahead, lie in wait to spring on them because they had no idea what to expect or when to expect it.

"When I left, the Earth was just beginning to feel the effects of its newest foe," Piccolo started. "No one quite knows what it is, but," Piccolo's gazed washed Gohan in sympathy. "Goku hasn't been himself lately. After the first fight with the monster he's been crazed and it takes everything we have just to keep him under control. That being as it is, we can't afford to fight right now." Piccolo sighed. "For the most part, Trunks is the only one who can even stand a chance against the monster, but he's also the only one who can match Goku enough to keep him out of trouble."

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Vegeta shouted. "Kakarot crazy? I laugh at the thought."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he glared at the short Saijin. "You better believe it. That's the way it was when I left to try my luck against the beast," Piccolo's eyes narrowed even further, "two months after you disappeared."

"I don't get it," Gohan murmured, choking back the familiar tears that news of his father brought gushing to his eyes. "How is it possible if you only appeared here a day ago?"

"I don't know either," Cloud said gloomily, stepping off the top of the latter that led into the room behind the Saijins. "But if anyone can find out, it's Aeris. The only place more closely linked to the Planet than here is the Temple of the Ancients, but that was turned into the Black Materia by Sephiroth and never recovered again after his death."

Everyone turned to adjust their sights on Cloud.

"She can talk to her ancestors here, and hopefully we'll get the information we need from them," Cloud continued, walking up to the window and staring out at Piccolo and Gohan. "Tall, flying, green... I take it you're Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo nodded, "But I don't know who you are. Would you care to enlighten me?" Apparently the man wasn't a threat, since Vegeta didn't make a hostile move.

Cloud didn't hesitate, "I'm Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDIER, and I'm here for Gohan."

"I almost forgot!" Gohan shouted. "Thanks for reminding me!! Piccolo, I have to go meet Aeris now. Please come too."

Piccolo smiled, it was nice to see that Gohan wasn't completely crushed by hearing about his father. What a little warrior Gohan was becoming! Piccolo couldn't help but swell with fatherly pride. "All right, Gohan. Let's go meet this Aeris."

Cloud watched the two fly off before turning to Vegeta. "So, how's the Jenova treating you?"

Cloud opened his eyes slowly; the pain coursing through his jaw was immense. It throbbed horribly, and Cloud had to take a moment to remember what had happened. It didn't take long for the fist solidly connecting with his jaw to come back to him. Glaring at nothing in particular as he cast Cure on himself, Cloud decided to keep an extra close eye on that one. The man was definitely not thankful for being saved from Hojo. He rubbed his jaw and moved it to make sure the spell had done what it was supposed to. It had, and Cloud started to climb down the latter. It was bright enough out to be high noon already, and he should go see if Aeris was making any progress.

"Can you hear it?" Aeris asked excitedly.

"I don't hear a thing," Piccolo commented. He'd long since grown bored and started thinking about possible "why's" and "how's."

Gohan listened with all his might. He'd been at this for nearly five hours, but still nothing had happened. "Aeris, I just don't hear anything."

"But, I don't understand," she said crossly. "Can't you hear their voices?"

Gohan didn't like the sound of that. The only voice he'd heard was that one, and he didn't want to hear it again ever. "This is just energy," Gohan sighed staring at he blue orb he was touching. It was kind of odd, and Gohan couldn't help wondering how such a dense mass of energy could be just sitting there like that. He did have to admit, though, that it felt like it was living. "How am I supposed to hear voices from it?"

"It's lifestream," Aeris answered forlorn. Had her first ideas been wrong? Wasn't this boy a Cetra? She'd been so sure of it. She still was now; she just didn't understand why they avoided him. She knew Gohan had the potential to understand the Ancients, but, for some reason, they got quiet every time he tried. It was just unnatural. "The wisdom and knowledge of the Ancients is stored here." She shook her head. "Anyone can hear the words of the Ancients from these, even Cloud. But they just keep hiding from you. I don't understand."

"Maybe you should take a break," Cloud suggested, walking up to the trio.

"It's about time someone suggested something useful," Piccolo's expressions told how readily he agreed with Cloud.

Aeris looked back and forth from Cloud to Gohan for a while, then reluctantly nodded. "If I'm alone, maybe they'll start talking again. Then I can hear what they have to say, but I just don't understand this." She bowed her head in frustration and let Cloud lead the guests away. What was wrong? Why wouldn't the Ancients answer when Gohan was near? It just didn't make any sense. Why?

Because he can understand us.

But, Aeris thought, the sudden reappearance of the thousand voices speaking in unison comforting her, why must you avoid him?

Because he must not know.

Know what?

His truth.

What truth? Why? I don't understand!

We have yearned for the day we again could see his face, but he must not know the truth yet. All would be lost.

Why?

Time.

Time.

Time is of the essence. The time has not yet come, has long since passed. The time of his truth will yet come, has already faded from memory. He will see, and forget as it comes once again.

"It's no good! I don't understand!!" Aeris shook her head. It was always like this. Nothing ever made sense until it was too late. But, at least she'd tried. "Could you tell me one thing at least?" Aeris asked the question out loud. "Where are they from?"

The place you know most well.

She'd been afraid of that. Nothing the Ancients ever said was strait or simple. It was always in riddles that she didn't understand. Oh well, she thought. As events unfolded, the truth of their words would be made obvious to her. Turning to leave, Aeris was caught off guard by some last words.

The city of demons stirs in its sleep. The pains of birth are coming and we know not what they will bring forth from its womb.

Sorry it took so long, I had to rewrite the whole thing because I thought it sucked. Well anyway, I hope you like this new and improved chapter!! ^_^


	10. Ki vs Materia

****

Ki vs. Materia

"You're sure there's something there?" The black cat asked skeptically from a top his stuffed mog perch. "What little that's left of Shinra's relocated to Junon and they quit excavating the ruins almost a year ago. I don't think there's anything down there."

"Well, there IS," Aeris insisted. "I know there is, and it's something VERY important too."

"Like what?" Cid asked, taking a long drag on a new cigarette. He'd stopped the Highwind over the jungle-like ruins of the once great city of Midgar. It hadn't taken long at all for the fast ship to reach the nearby city.

"I don't know," she replied, her braids bouncing side to side as she shook her head in frustration. "But something's supposed to start there. I don't know what it is exactly though..."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Nanaki stated the obvious. "I just hope the structure can hold out a bit longer, it seems as though it is ready to cave in any moment."

"Yeah, well, I guess Cloud will be okay," Tifa snickered. Cloud's returned glare stifled the laughter. "It was just a joke. Geeze, lighten up."

"I don't like this," Cloud said, trying to sound normal. The truth was, ever since he'd left Aeris to talk to the Ancients he'd had a horrible feeling that something was wrong. Every time he looked at Tifa he had this nagging urge to lock her up somewhere safe, like if he didn't he'd never see her again. Foolish really. She was just as strong as any of them, why should he be thinking like that? He shook his head. At any rate, it would be good to use a different party this time. The other people could use some EXP points themselves.

"None o' us do!" Barret shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "We aint got no choice though!"

"Well, Cloud," Yuffie got strait to the point, playing idly with some materia she'd recently acquired, "who're you going to bring?"

Cloud sighed. He really didn't want Tifa to come, but if Aeris went, there would be no choice. "Does anyone want to go?"

"I do," Aeris answered quietly, dashing Cloud's hopes. "I need to know what's down there. I need to figure this out."

Cloud nodded. He'd expected as much, but he really wanted to keep Tifa away from that dilapidated mess. There definitely was something down there, and his instincts told him it was deadly. "Cid, you wanna come?" Tifa's eyes tore at Cloud. The daggers in her eyes were almost more than he could stand, but it was for her own good, he thought.

"What?" Cid stared bewildered. Cloud was definitely an odd fellow. Just when you thought you knew him he did the opposite of what you expected. "I'd rather not, but if you really want I'll go."

"Cloud," Gohan piped up shyly. For the first time the conversation caught Vegeta's attention. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go too."

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. This boy wanted to be in the party? He didn't even know what materia was or how it worked!!! "Well," Cloud couldn't pass up the chance to keep Tifa out of harm's way, "we'd need to teach you how to use materia in order to keep a good stock on us while we're down there, and for that we need to get you a weapon."

"He doesn't need a weapon," Vegeta commented angrily. His blond hair seemed even more regal than normal when he was angry, and for a moment Cloud thought he saw a slight aura around the man. It must have been his imagination.

"To use materia he does, otherwise there's no way to equip it," Cloud retorted.

"Why must he use your infernal materia, he has no need of it," Vegeta still faced the great glass windshield of the Highwind. With his back slightly turned to Cloud he had an air of superiority as he spoke. "You underestimate his potential."

Cloud forced himself to hold back his anger and refrain from drawing Ultima Weapon. "You fool," he whispered. "You have no idea what you're saying!!!"

"Do I?" Vegeta turned, uncrossing his arms and staring angrily into Cloud's Mako-eyes.

Everyone in the room watched amazed. No one had ever questioned Cloud's authority before. His confidence just made him a natural leader. Could it be that Cloud was wrong? If someone had the air of a leader besides Cloud, it was definitely Vegeta. But what would happen if these two battled it out? Yuffie was already edging towards the door of the control room and reminding herself of where the parachutes were kept. There was no way the ship would be able to take a fight like this.

Cloud met Vegeta eye for eye with an unwavering gaze. "If you knew anything about this world you'd realize that I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, if you knew anything of this boy you'd know he doesn't need your ideas to win battles," Vegeta let himself fall into a battle stance floating inches above the floor. "Do I need to show you what a Saijin is capable of?"

There was no avoiding it any longer, and Cloud knew it. "Everyone get out!" He shouted over his shoulder as he pulled Ultima Weapon from its place on his back. "This could get ugly," he glanced one last time over his materia as he settled into his own comfortable battle stance and waited for the room to clear.

"Cloud don't do this!!!" Aeris shouted as she was dragged from the room by Barret and Aeris. "It's not worth it!!"

Vegeta laughed to himself. What could a human do to a Super Saijin? Starting with a string of punches, Vegeta saw the man was no ordinary human. Still, even a well trained human was no chance against a Saijin Prince.

Cait Sith watched in amazement at the battle that was transpiring in the control room of the Highwind. Thank the Planet it was a spacious place. "He did it again!" Cait Sith watched in horror as Vegeta disappeared as the they had previously watched the boy do. How Cloud continually managed to deflect the blows with the flat of his blade was beyond the cat. "Did anybody catch what he was equipped with?"

"No," Yuffie answered quickly. It was dangerous to stay, but she couldn't help it. This was a sight to behold. "He never lets any of see. He just tells us what to use and takes care of it all himself." Everyone else agreed to that; Cloud was secretive when it came to strategy.

"He must have a speed plus equipped if he can keep up with that," Nanaki stated truthfully. The people watching were at a loss as to where Vegeta was, but Cloud was definitely parrying something.

"We'll just have to watch and see," Tifa murmured, overawed by the constant display.

Vegeta was impressed with this human's speed, but it was still no match for him. After all, he'd only been playing with the man to test him so far. It was improbable that Cloud could keep up if he picked up the pace even more.

Cloud could feel a sweat breaking out on his back. How was it possible to be so fast? He could barely keep up with this, and it was only a matter of time before his Speed Plus materia gave out, it wasn't mastered yet after all. Then, Cloud saw the next attack coming, but his body couldn't follow his mind. All he could do was prepare for the impact.

Vegeta could smell victory already. There was no way Cloud could block this. It was simple really, once more the superiority of the Saijins would be proved to the lesser species. Success, Vegeta felt his punch hit home. But it was a bitter victory as Vegeta felt cold metal bite deep into his abdomen and easily pass through him like soft butter.

"So he had a Counter Attack," Cid deducted. "Not unusual for him."

Anger stormed through Vegeta as he felt the same cold of the blade meet his flesh a second and a third time before he could regain his senses.

"Multiple ones at that," Barret added. "I'll admit, that spiky head has a sense for a good fight."

Vegeta forced his senses to come back under his control and forced his back to straighten again. Cloud couldn't help but grin, this was perfect, he had been saving his limit break for sometime, and now was perfect.

"OMNI-SLASH!"

Vegeta watched as Cloud came at him, but couldn't force his body to respond to the attack. He felt himself losing control of his limbs as blow after blow fell on his already wounded form. He couldn't lose like this, he WOULDN'T! But, what could he do?

A wave of desperation washed over Vegeta. Was this really a human? With this kind of power? He couldn't be! It was not possible!! Then, he'd been deceived by Cloud, but could this man truly defeat the Prince of the Saijins? Vegeta's own sudden fear that threatened to overwhelm him fed him. It rose an awareness deep in his blood and called out the power of the true warrior within. Vegeta couldn't help cackling as he felt his energy growing, doubling and then tripling itself. This was the true power of the Saijin, he was going Super Saijin 2.

As Cloud cut off his attack Vegeta didn't retaliate immediately. He let himself bask in the electric pulses that formed around him in awe-inspiring blue flashes. He could wait for victory to come to him now. There was no way he'd lose.

"Guys, this's trouble," Gohan warned, the light of fear brightening his black eyes. "I've never seen Vegeta go Super Saijin 2 before, but there's no doubt in my mind that's what just happened. Cloud's in trouble, we have to get him out of there!!!"

Gohan was met with stares all the same even on the many different faces around him. Their question was obvious. How?

Note: Sorry this chapter's so short, but I'm gonna hopefully get the next part out by tomorrow night, or Friday at the latest. Hope you like the teaser fight-cliff hanger!! ^_^


	11. New Revelations

****

New Revelations

He would NOT be defeated! Vegeta felt the awesome power that was Super Saijin 2 pulse through him, the air itself crackling with the awesome energy. Pulling his attention off of his own superiority and back to the matter at hand, Vegeta saw Cloud thrust his sword out in front of him in an elaborate display of twirls before disappearing. Great, where did he go? Vegeta searched his surroundings for a sign of Cloud's energy, how the human had managed to move so quickly was beyond him, but it was nothing that couldn't be dealt with. Vegeta scowled as his search yielded nothing but a severe darkening. What was this? Already the world around him had become black. What was happening??

Vegeta paused as he saw something in the distance of the black abyss. It was... a man? Yes, a man in armor was flying toward him. And then, to Vegeta's horror, he found himself held in place, unable to flee, as the warrior laid the bones in his ribs bare with one sword slash, disappearing after the assault only to be replaced by another.

"What is this?" Vegeta howled, struggling to avoid any of the attacks, but getting nothing for his efforts.

"Cloud might be okay, if he can slip in a few more Knights of the Round," Nanaki decided, relieved that Cloud might yet win after all. "Provided Vegeta's HP isn't too high."

Vegeta felt himself being ravaged from every side. When one attack relented, another came, always the same, always the black background birthing a new foe, always the unexplained motionless doom of his own limbs. Would it ever stop? As if in answer, the Highwind suddenly reappeared, along with Cloud, around Vegeta. At last!! Vegeta flexed his fist, ignoring the blood that flowed from his body like a mad rain.

He could move again, that human would pay! Vegeta let all of the power that was in him burst forth in a furry of crimson punches and kicks dripping of his royal blood. How dare this man do such a thing to the Prince of the Saijins?? It was unforgivable! Vegeta's face was a contortion of features twisted in a strong anger that belied his severe wounds. He was as strong as ever, and this human would never get away with the crimes he'd committed!!

Interrupted in mid-thought by the cold of steel again, Vegeta pulled back. How did that SLOW human always manage to hit him? It was truly frustrating!! Every time he attacked, that blade was waiting to return the favor whether or not the human wielding it was capable!! How maddening!!!

Then, to Vegeta's horror, Cloud began to disappear again.

"How'd he do that? He countered with Knights of the Round!!" Yuffie exclaimed, starry eyed as she watched her favorite materia in action once more.

"Interesting," Vincent said flatly watching the fight with morbid curiosity. "He must have had a Mime materia linked to a Counter so that he retaliated not only with the Counter Attack, but also his last move, in this case, Knights of the Round."

"And," Nanaki added, bringing up another point, "he must have had two of those materia. Somehow, Knights of the Round is linked to HP Absorb and MP Absorb. Look, his wounds are healing and he's gaining MP not losing it."

"That kid's sure got a head on his shoulders sometimes," Cid laughed. Aeris shuddered, how could anyone laugh at a time like this? This fight was serious, someone could be badly hurt, or worse yet, killed!! "Far cry from when he's out of battle!" She wanted to cry and use her own Limit Break, Great Gospel, on the wounded Vegeta. She would have too, if it didn't spell certain doom for Cloud. As it was, all she could do was hope this atrocity was over soon. She turned her back, she couldn't watch anymore. Even like this, the battle cries reverberating through the ship were enough to make her sick. If this kept up she might... the world began to go black as she felt herself losing control of her limbs. The last thing she remembered was Barret rushing to catch her.

~*~*~*~*~

Child.

Yes?

Why do you wait? Do you not know the severity of the workings you ignore?

I do, Aeris cried out frantically to the familiar voices that spoke to her. I know what I must do!

Then why do you wait?

Because I have to choice, the man we found is proving difficult. He's holding all of us back.

Why do you make excuses? Then, you do not understand your place. Perhaps you should return to us.

NO!! I do understand!

Then prove it.

I... I will.

Then wake up.

Aeris jumped awake to find herself lying on the cool velvet of one of the Highwind's conference room chairs. Gohan was there watching her along with Tifa.

"You're okay!" Tifa shouted jumping up.

"We have to go, now," Aeris murmured, standing up and brushing the wrinkles out of her soft pink dress. "We can't wait anymore."

"I'll go tell Cloud then," Tifa answered, heading for the door.

"No!" Aeris blurted quickly rushing to Tifa's side. "We can't tell Cloud. Not this time."

"What?"

"You saw what happened. We can't afford to waste any time. We have to leave now, in secret."

Gohan listened curiously. It looked like he was going to get to go into the ruins after all. Neither of the women seemed willing to let him stay on board as he might warn Cloud and cause all sorts of problems in the process. "So, when do we leave?" He asked cautiously, just in case his assumptions had been wrong.

"Now," Aeris answered immediately. "You can fly right?" When Gohan nodded, Aeris continued. "Well, we can't afford to use the parachutes. They'd be too visible from up here, so, could you fly us down there?"

Gohan almost fainted. He hated carrying around people who couldn't fly! First Bulma and Yajirobi, now Aeris and Tifa. Oh well, it wasn't really a first. He nodded, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good," Aeris said quickly, checking her own materia. "Then we can leave right away." Already, Tifa was leading the way to the Highwind's deck. Hopefully Cloud wouldn't be too upset when he did find out. 

~*~*~*~*~

They were finally safe from detection as Gohan set Aeris and Tifa down on the surface of the city that was far from visible beneath layer after layer of bright vegetation.

"It seems," Aeris commented as she set foot on the thick carpet of moss, "that the all the Mako from the Reactors has finally been put to it's proper use."

Mako? What was that? Gohan couldn't help but ask. "Excuse me, but what is Mako?"

Tifa paused in mid glance from surveying their surroundings. Somehow, she should have guessed that if the boy didn't know what materia was that he wouldn't know what Mako was either. "Aeris, why don't you tell him? I still don't know much more than what Sephiroth said all those years ago."

Aeris nodded, "It's not that hard. You see, Mako is also called the Lifestream, it's a flow of spirits that surrounds the Planet and makes up all life. It exists in a type of cycle. When something is born, it is given the gift of life from the Planet's Lifestream, and when it dies, it returns the gift. Therefore, also, it possess all the knowledge of my ancestors. We Cetra can talk to the Planet through its Lifestream."

"Spoken like a true Ancient," Tifa shouted through the forest. She'd wandered quite a distance away when she picked up her surveillance again, and was now waving her arms to catch their attention. "Would you mind cutting the lecture short? I think I found something!"

Wasting no time, Aeris and Gohan rushed over to where Tifa was standing. The light that filtered through the thick, leafy canopy overhead made intricate patterns on the vibrant ground in a thousand shades of emerald, but there was something odd about these certain shapes.

"It's the writing of the Ancients!!" Aeris murmured in astonishment. "How would something like this get here?"

"I don't know either," Tifa answered, proud of her skills as a guide. Although she was better with mountains, particularly lifeless ones like Mount Nibel, it wasn't too hard to adjust to new terrain for someone of her caliber. After all, she'd been trained by THE Zangan, not only in martial arts, but survival skills as well.

"So," Gohan asked interestedly, "what does it say?"

"I'm not certain," Aeris lied. How could she tell them _this? _The words made chills race up the length of her spine to cloud her head with anguish and then disappear back down just as quickly. 

"Not a clue?" Tifa didn't seem convinced. "You got to have some idea."

How could she lie to them anymore? Even once was too much for her. "I think I've got it now," She ventured hesitantly. They deserved to know what was coming, so she had no choice but to tell them. Still, making her mouth form the words was difficult. 

"Once from the sky to make herself known.

"Twice from the Planet to make herself shown.

"Thrice from the from the spirit are her evil seeds sown

"The Mother of Darkness awaits," Aeris's voice quivered with her own effort as she finished reading the runes.

"What!" Tifa gasped, taking a step backward, away from the patterned ground. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Aeris shook her head to clear it. The Mother of Darkness? Who could that be? Jenova maybe? "Maybe the 'her' is Jenova."

"That could be," Tifa agreed. "But, what does the rest of that mean?"

"Once from the sky," Aeris repeated. "The Crisis from the Sky?" As Tifa nodded, Aeris continued to think out loud. "Then the next one, 'Twice from the Earth,' could that have been the incident two years ago?"

"That's the only thing I know of that's happened with her since The Crisis from the Sky. Besides, Sephiroth came back from the Planet so I guess 'from the Planet' makes sense," Tifa added as reassurance.

"So," Aeris tried to put the pieces together a little, " 'To make herself known,' she destroyed my people, and 'to make herself shown,' she almost destroyed the entire Planet itself. But, what does the rest of it mean?"

"I'm not sure," Tifa shrugged with a furrowed brow. " 'From the spirit'? I don't get that, does that mean, the Lifestream? But, isn't that the way Seph came back? It doesn't make much sense."

Aeris pondered the point a while. "Maybe, 'from the Planet' didn't mean Sephiroth. After all, Jenova herself came from the Planet in the sense that she was excavated by my dad, I mean, Professor Ghast."

"That's right!" Tifa exclaimed. "So, then, that still leaves the question of what does 'from the spirit' mean?"

"Probably the Lifestream," Aeris said getting a shaky feeling. "I don't want to know what it means completely though. I mean, Jenova, coming from the Lifestream?" Aeris couldn't help but shudder.

"Yeah," Tifa concurred. " 'Are her evil seeds sown.' I don't get what that means."

The three sat for a moment in the cool shade of the verdant area. Despite the dank atmosphere created by the ideas that weighed heavily on the minds of all present, the forest they sat in was beautiful. Brightly colored birds fluttered their elaborately feathered wings from the branches of the trees above. In only two years, the Mako-engineered monsters that had controlled this area were vanishing, replaced by animals that resembled the violent predecessors they had come from. As if to prove the point, a blur of motion streaked past the party, only stopping far enough away to feel safe from the intruders. It had beautiful azure fur that lay in striped patters over its shoulders as it pricked its triangular ears forward to watch the newcomers with interest. Elegantly curved, ivory fangs and long, slender legs sprouting from a muscular canine build pointed to its origin from the Kalm wolves that had once preyed on helpless travelers.

"Well," Gohan began, startling Tifa and Aeris from their own thoughts, "The Lifestream is the origin of life right?" Aeris nodded, what was Gohan getting at? "And seeds are the begin of the life of some plants, so, could it have something to with that?"

The words her ancestors had spoken to her in the City of the Ancients came rushing to Aeris's mind with a new fury. "The pains of birth are coming," They had said.

"Is something wrong?" Tifa asked, putting a hand on Aeris's back. "You look faint."

"It just that, I think he's right," she whispered hoarsely. "I think something's going to be created here, something bad from the sound of it. But, I think, if we get to if first, we might have a chance to change things." That's right, Aeris reminded herself. Her ancestors had said that the future was uncertain, "We do not know what they will bring forth from its womb." There must be time to change whatever evil was going to be done!!!

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Gohan asked, letting his eyes be captured momentarily by the beautiful creatures around him.

"Well, I don't know where exactly we're going," Tifa answered, starting to take in more details of their surroundings. "I don't exactly see any front doors around here."

Aeris paused, letting her mind reach out to the life around her. Even if she couldn't go to her ancestors for help while Gohan was around, she could always ask the Planet itself, but she'd never really tried that before. She'd always talked to her ancestors instead of directly to the Planet, because they were easier to get through to. The Planet seemed so shy...

My love.

What? Aeris was taken by surprise.

I hear you my love, how long has it been since your embrace graced me? Why did you leave? Come back to me.

I'm sorry, Aeris thought, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else.

No, I will always remember you, my love. I could never forget the caress you brought to me thousands of rotations past.

But, that's not me. Aeris was frustrated. You're thinking of my ancestors!

Love, why are you angry with me? You always say that, but I know you. I feel you even now, in my blood, living with me but not joining me. Why do you not comfort me as you once did? I miss your caress.

The truth slowly came to Aeris as she really _listened_ to the voice of her beloved Planet for the first time. Always she had dreamt of talking with it, but always she had only heard enough to know its troubles and how to alleviate its pain. Now, however, she was talking with it, and, in doing so, she was learning even more about her own people. The planet didn't see the Cetra as individuals. They were a people devoted completely to the Planet, not born from it or ever truly returning to it, but living solely for it and living with it their entire existence. That was why their spirits never diverged into the Lifestream, why they had the unique ability to come back from it whole and unchanged. They never were truly of the Planet, they were their own Lifestream, in a sense, their own cycle of souls that lived in harmony with the Planet's.

My love, return to me. Ever since the time you first came to me I have come to need you, and now you sleep. Why do you no longer move? Why do you no longer cycle with me? I have not heard you voice in ages, could it be that you have forgotten? 

Aeris gasped. Could it be? An idea hit her almost with a physical force. If the Cetra were indeed a separate cycle of souls, why were they? The only thing that could have such a cycle would be a planet, so how was this possible? There was only one way that Aeris saw it could be so. The Cetra were not just _from_ another planet; they _were_ another planet. One that had lost its body and roamed among its brethren, using their bodies as hosts. But, unlike any parasite, that was how they had nurtured the planets. Their life to join and strengthen others... 

The deepest secrets of the Cetra were beginning to take shape.

Or, can you not move? You are ill, that is it. It is the parasite is it not? Then, I will open the way for you and you will be released from her spell. You will be able to cycle with me once again when she is gone.

Suddenly, the ground in front of the three people broke apart to reveal a suspiciously clear path leading down into the heart of the sleeping ruins of Midgar.

Note: Here it is, just like I promised!! Enjoy, and don't think too hard if you don't want to, but by all means, don't be afraid to!! ^_^


	12. Into the City of Demons

****

Into the City of Demons

Cloud looked up as someone entered the Conference Room of the Highwind. He'd been sitting there ever since his battle with the Saijin Prince had ended. If only he hadn't fought that stupid man!! If only he'd paid more attention, then Aeris and Tifa wouldn't have gotten away. There was no telling where they'd gone or what kind of trouble they might be getting into. Cloud forced himself to think positively as he stood up to meet the guest that strode into the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, " the tall Namek began. If it hadn't been for his interference, that last battle probably would have ended in someone's death. As it was, neither of the two participants was suffering long term effects. "Why did you think Gohan needed to learn to use materia?"

Cloud shook his head, not this again! Oh well, this Piccolo seemed to be more tolerable than that Vegeta guy, so there was no harm in answering the question. At least the Namek wouldn't blow into a fit of blind rage. "It was a part of the strategy," Cloud started. "Not only could we have maximized the amount of materia we were carrying, but also, it would have been a pretty good scenario. See, if we had given all of our curative stuff to the kid, then we wouldn't have had to waste our own slots on it and so everyone could have been geared towards kicking ass. The boy didn't need any materia to be a good fighter; that's why he'd have all the curative stuff. And besides, we could also give him some Independent materia that probably would have done some real good. I have a feeling that boy would work well with some Counter Attack materia, I always have."

Piccolo nodded. Unlike Vegeta, he wanted to see how things were done on this world. After all, if that human, who couldn't possibly have stood a chance against Vegeta back home, could beat him here, obviously something was working for the guy. Different worlds called for different measures, and Piccolo was willing to learn what it would take to be as strong here as he was back home. "So," he continued, "what exactly is materia?"

"It's crystallized Mako, crystallized spirit energy," Cloud corrected himself. It seemed these people understood "spirit" more than "Mako," so he would have to get in the habit of wording it that way. "It translates the will of humans into something the Planet can understand and then calls up the powers of the Planet, magic."

"Interesting." That was all Piccolo could really say on the subject. The powers of the Planet? The closest thing to that back home was the power of the Dragons. In a sense, that was the power of the planet, after all, it was the planet's dragon.

"Each materia is different," Cloud went on. "Each can do different tasks. Like this," Cloud pulled a small green stone out of a pouch, "is called a Revive materia. You can cast 'Life' and 'Life2' with it. Even though every materia is different, they all have similarities too. They can generally be grouped into five categories that are distinguishable by color. Green is Magic materia. Red is Summon, blue is Support, purple is Independent, and yellow is Command."

"So you're saying," Piccolo inquired, "that these materia can bring people back to life?"

Cloud nodded, "I didn't say that, but it was a good guess. Either of the Life spells can do that."

Piccolo found himself absorbed in the lecture. The materia almost seemed like a highly evolved form of the Dragon Balls back home. It was a terribly interesting idea, so he let Cloud ramble on.

"To use materia, you need to have it equipped in the slots in your weapons or armor when you go into battle. Some materia, like the Support materia, can only be used if they're in slots linked to other materia. They do just like their names says, they add to the abilities of the other materia but are useless on their own."

"Excuse me for interrupting," Piccolo intruded, "but how did this materia allow you to beat Vegeta?"

"I usually don't let anyone in on my strategies," Cloud replied somewhat hesitantly, "but since you're new here and don't have any materia of your own, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." He pulled out Ultima Weapon with its materia slots glimmering. He began pointing to the small stones, one by one. "These first two slots have one mastered Mime linked to one mastered Counter; it's the same with these next two. Then, I have this mastered Final Attack linked to this mastered Revive. Then, I have a mastered Counter Attack and an unmastered Speed Plus." He placed the sword back in its place on his back, and held out his arm, flashing the materia lining his metal wristband so that they caught the light beautifully. "Here, I have a Master Magic and a mastered HP Plus. Then, I have this Master Summon linked to this mastered MP Absorb, and this mastered Knights of the Round linked to this mastered HP Absorb. And lastly, I have this unmastered Final Attack linked to this unmastered Knights of the Round."

"Mastered? You keep saying mastered, unmastered, or master. What's the significance?" Piccolo interrupted.

"Well, a mastered materia is one that has grown to its full power. They tend to be slightly larger in size like these," Cloud pointed to a few examples. "An unmastered materia is one that still has growing to do, and a Master materia is a melded version of all the mastered materia in one classification."

"That doesn't help much," Piccolo commented dryly as Cloud trailed off. "I still don't know what impact it all had on that last battle."

"Well, in those combinations, whenever I'm attacked, I instantly counter attack and also use my last move twice, as well as healing myself and restoring all of my MP."

"MP?" Piccolo remained focused. He was determined to learn the secrets of this warrior's power.

"What allows me to use magic. Even if you have materia, you can't use magic with out this power we call magic points, or MP," Cloud explained. "See, when Vegeta allowed me to slip in that one Knights of the Round, I had basically sealed the battle."

"Knights of the Round?" Piccolo contemplated the name for only a moment. "You mean that spell that you used."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, by getting that in once, I could counter with it twice to every attack I took. Also, because I had the Knights of the Round and Master Summon linked to MP and HP Absorb materia, I would also heal myself in the process."

Piccolo was starting to get the picture. "So, how do you come by materia?"

"Well, you can buy it, but that's usually a waste of Gil. You're best of to find it in remote places where there aren't many people. That's were the most powerful ones usually are," Cloud concluded.

Piccolo took a moment to commit every last word he'd just heard to memory. It might prove useful sometime. "I also came here to say something else."

"Yeah?"

"I know where they went. They're on the surface," Piccolo stated, satisfied he'd absorbed enough information for the time being.

"Have you told any of the others?" Cloud asked, making his way for the door.

"Yeah, they're ready to follow you down into that jungle at any time," Piccolo returned, letting Cloud lead the way back to the Control Room. Hopefully, Vegeta and he wouldn't create any more problems too soon. Maybe, it would be better to separate them for a while, until things cooled down between them, provided it was possible with Vegeta's pride.

Walking into the Control Room, Cloud saw everyone waiting for him. What a surprise. "Who wants to go?" He asked, knowing full and well, that he'd probably end up picking the party in the end anyway.

"I do," Nanaki said, stepping forward. "I need to stretch my legs, and besides, I could use some brushing up on my materia skills."

Cloud nodded. "Anyone else?"

No one answered. It figured. Well, whom would he bring? He sighed looking around the room, right now, he almost wished he wasn't the leader. If he hadn't been the leader, he wouldn't have been so adamant about Gohan using materia, and then the whole fight wouldn't have happened, and Tifa would still be safe here on the Highwind. Why wouldn't that nagging feeling go away? Tifa was safe! With Aeris's healing and Gohan's fighting Tifa couldn't be in a better place!! The idea still didn't comfort him any. Then another thought entered his mind too. If Aeris could remain separate from the Lifestream because she was a Cetra and therefore come back from it anytime she pleased, then, was it possible for her to do the same thing for others? Cloud dispelled the hope as soon as it formed. If Aeris had had that capability, she would have used it by now to save the innocent people of, say, Midgar. No, he was being foolish by harboring such ideas. He should just get on his way and quit wasting time. "Vincent, you're with us."

The ex-Turk's cold, red eyes barely changed. He seemed so cold, but Cloud knew that deep inside that cool exterior there really was a heart, one that was full of pain and suffering. The pain of losing that which was most precious to him, Lucrecia. After all, Cloud had been the same himself for a time.

"What about the rest of us?" Cid piped up. He had the ability to be a leader himself, whether he'd appreciated it or not, and it was no surprise that he was interested in the plan.

"You stay here with Yuffie and Barret," Cloud stated. "Be ready, we don't know what's down there. We might need to fly out of here like a bat out of hell, or we might need back up. Either way, make sure you're equipped. As for the other two..." Cloud knew that telling Vegeta what to do was the wrong move right then. Another of the contributing factors to his victory was that he had had his Limit Break. Well, that was used up now and it would take a while to rebuild it. "Let them do what they want."

The look Cloud gave Piccolo clearly transmitted an unspoken message, 'I'm counting on you to see that Vegeta stays out of trouble.'

"So how are we getting down there?" Nanaki asked. "The parachutes might not be a great idea, not with all those trees to get caught in."

"Simple," Vincent stated flatly, walking towards the door. "Or have you already forgotten my curse?"

That was right. They could use Vincent's Chaos form to fly down to the surface. "Are you offering?" Nanaki questioned as he followed Vincent out the door and to the deck of the Highwind.

Vincent didn't reply, but simply let himself transform once outside. It felt good. That was a sad statement considering the unnatural circumstances upon which the curse had been inflicted, but holding back his Limit Break for so many years had begun to wear on the man. The black claws and great webbed wings that sprouted from his back were comforting, and the powerful feel of his form was, for a short while, a blessing. "Are we going?" He asked, his inhuman voice sounding vile in his ears and bringing his momentary pleasure to an end.

Not waiting any longer, Nanaki and Cloud rushed to the edge of the deck and let Vincent pick them up in his reptilian embrace. Surprisingly enough, those wicked claws could be harmless when meant to be. Although brutal in battle, they left not a scratch on his passengers.

Cloud debated whether or not to close his eyes as they started to descend. He was suddenly reminded by his stomach of his motion sickness at the sight of the broad forest racing toward him. Thankfully, the wind rushed in his face with such a force that he could barely breath, much less anything more violent, like toss his cookies. In moments, it was over, and his feet met the spongy ground.

No time was wasted. Red XIII immediately began to sniff the air with his keen nose and Vincent, likewise, flew among the higher branches of the trees, searching with his eyes.

Cloud couldn't help but pause for a moment to admire his friends. Nanaki's powerful muscles twitched beneath his thick fur as he carefully tested the air for scents, his flowing mane rippling in the light breeze that survived among the trees. Those great paws and slender legs as well as the bright flame that lit the end of his tail made the canine a sight to behold. Vincent was no less. Even among the thick foliage above, Vincent's black form managed to find enough room to use its graceful wings. The beauty of that deadly, almost dragon-like form held Cloud's attention. Thick muscles stretched over his shoulders, chest, and back pumped mechanically to flap those crimson wings. Usually, Vincent could only use his Limit Break in a battle, and then it was gone immediately afterwards, but, this was nice. Cloud decided not to waste time thinking about the 'whys' involved. He'd just settle for the fact that these two were literally one of a kind and that that was definitely a sad thing. Cloud couldn't help but stand and watch his friends in amazement. It had been so long since he'd seen them. Sure, he'd seen them when they met to start their journey, and had been together ever since, but he hadn't been on the field with them, hadn't been able to appreciate the power and beauty they both possessed.

"I've got something!" Nanaki shouted, as he bounded over a giant root in one effortless leap and disappeared deeper into the forest after an unseen trail.

Thankful for his SOLDIER fitness as he ran through the thick forest to join Vincent, who had already converged on Nanaki's position, Cloud looked at what lay ahead. There was a path leading down into the darkness. It looked recently opened too, as there was little vegetation deeper, only the wicked looking torn metal that had once been a part of the great city of Midgar. "Did they go down, Red?"

Nanaki inclined his thick muzzle. "Most definitely. But, Cloud," he paused, "I can smell something else coming from down there too."

"Like what?" Vincent asked. He was much more vocal now that he was involved in something serious. He couldn't afford his normal indifference at the moment.

"Like Jenova."

"Then we better hurry," Cloud decided. "You're all equipped well right?"

After two confident nods, the party of three began making their way down into the blackness of the ominous tunnel.

Note: Jenova? If she's down there, then what's happening with Gohan?? OOOOOOHH! I wanna find out!!!!! ......wait a minute, I'M the one who's writing this.... Well, then that means I've got another part to whip up doesn't it! We'll see how fast I can go! (hope my quality isn't going to crap with this speed increase.....)


	13. Trapped

****

Trapped

His footsteps echoed eerily through the hollow tunnel that he walked through. Scraps of metal, impossibly woven and compressed, made the walls around him all the more frightening, but Cloud couldn't afford to have any emotions right now. Somewhere ahead he could hear something, and it didn't sound good.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The scream reverberated off the close quarters of the tunnel and for a moment Cloud was afraid the weary structure wouldn't hold. Miraculously, though, there was no change in the walls as the sound passed.

"This place is woven together like a bird's nest," Nanaki commented as he led the way forward. The only light the party had had for sometime was the light from the flame on the end of his tail. He'd expected as much; that was partially why he'd wanted to go in the first place. But now, a dim light could be seen in the distance. "What do you think we're going to find there?"

"Hojo," Vincent's words weren't uttered; they were spat with a loathing so great Cloud could feel it. "I can feel his filth already." Cloud wasn't surprised, one of Vincent's sole reasons for ever joining them had been revenge on the man who'd taken his world away, who'd taken Lucrecia from him.

"That screaming sounds like the kid," Cloud stated hoping he was wrong. The poor boy had already gone through so much, what more could be done to him?

"Gohan..." Nanaki's deep voice was barely audible as he whispered the name. He liked that boy. Normally, he didn't really like two-legged things much, and he absolutely despised being looked down on by them, but for some reason he really didn't understand, he didn't mind it when that boy scratched him behind the ears. It seemed silly really; after all, he was the son of the warrior Seto, but that boy's innocence was addicting. It was so soothing and reassuring like no matter what happened, he would never lose his peaceful naiveté. Nanaki shook his head and focused his thoughts on picking the best path through the sharp metal. Whatever happened happened; there was no use in worrying about it now.

Vincent forced himself to remain calm. Every fiber of his powerful being wanted to tear forward and eliminate Hojo from this world even though he knew it would only be temporary. Bringing his emotions under reign was exceedingly difficult though, especially when the periodic screams ripped through the tunnel and told a story of what must be happening. Hojo was going to hurt that innocent boy again, if he wasn't already in the process. It wasn't fair that the boy had to suffer!! Vincent had deserved his punishment, that was why he continued to endure it, but the boy had done nothing! Still more anger bubbled up in Vincent than had previously eaten at him. How much longer could he restrain himself? It didn't help either when the blood chilling screams suddenly fell silent. Did they want to know what had happened?

Nanaki cautiously stepped towards the light that was growing brighter and brighter by the second, soon they would be visible to whomever was in there. He watched carefully, but it was not much use. After the intense darkness, it was nearly impossible to see anything in the blinding light. Falling low to the ground, Nanaki realized there was no way they could all get in there unnoticed. "We'll be seen if we all go now."

"Vincent, you can stalk in, and if the coast is clear motion us to follow. Sound good?" Cloud suggested. Vincent's black form would blend well into the metal scrap heaps and he would be fast enough to move from shadow to shadow undetected.

Vincent nodded, but took a moment to clear his mind. Breaking in there wouldn't do any good right now, he needed to keep his mind under control. Then, after a few seconds, he started stealthily forward, melting into the shadows and flowing in them from one to the next as if he himself were one of their kind. Then, he froze. He didn't need to move any closer to see, the scene painted before him was painfully clear.

The last straw.

Vincent couldn't help himself any longer. His momentarily confined emotions burst out of his tattered soul just as he burst out of the shadow he'd only seconds before belonged to.

There, in front of him, was Lucrecia.

"NO!" Cloud shouted, springing into action as he saw Vincent break from his concealment. But he was forced to turn away as a blinding light suddenly streaked through his vision, temporarily blinding him. When the light faded, Vincent was lying limply on a broken chunk of what appeared to have once been a vehicle. The barrier around the center of the room still shone dimly from the impact, but was soon invisible again, protecting its contents from their grasp.

"So good for you to join us," Hojo's voice reached out to Cloud and Nanaki as he emerged from behind a large piece of metal. He wasn't within the protective confining though. Why?

"What are you doing!?" Cloud demanded. The strength in his voice surprised him, and apparently caught Lucrecia's attention. Cloud wished it hadn't. The dull hopelessness in those eyes as they watched him was tearing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hojo asked, walking forward unafraid. Of course, he had no reason to be afraid; he couldn't die. "The Jenova Reunion will finally be completed."

"You're crazy!!" Cloud shouted angrily. What was all this nonsense?

"Not so. You see, Jenova never reached her goal of perfection through reuniting. She still has stray puppets wandering about," Hojo's matter-of-fact tone made Cloud want to carve his conniving hide with Omni-Slash. If only he hadn't wasted it on Vegeta. "They," Hojo motioned toward were Lucrecia was sitting, and for the first time Cloud realized that Gohan was also lying there unconscious, "are two. You, my precious failure, are another. The Renegade that you call Vegeta and myself are the last."

"What are you saying?!" Cloud could barely restrain himself any more. Why _was_ he restraining himself anyway? He needed Hojo to get through that barrier, that was why.

"When the last of the pieces are restored, then Jenova will be complete once more," Hojo talked as though it was a great spectacle that was to be revered and studied. He probably really did believe that. "Then, she will be able to continue with her life cycle."

What was Hojo saying? It didn't make sense! Jenova's lifecycle? What was that supposed to mean?

"You talk too much. Mother is becoming most displeased with you."

The voice made Cloud's blood freeze in his veins. Sephiroth.

"You are quite inefficient. She asked you to eliminate the Renegades and you simply inject them with her precious cells. Then, she asks you to gather those cells back to her and you give the puppets ample time to escape. Tsk tsk tsk."

Where was it coming from? Cloud couldn't pinpoint the source of the sound, it was as though it was coming from everywhere at once...

"What do they mean by Renegade?" Nanaki pondered out loud. Cloud hadn't noticed when his companion had followed him out of hiding. Actually, Cloud hadn't even noticed the title Hojo and Sephiroth had used when referring to the Saijins.

"See what your incompetence has cost us?" Seph's voice resounded around Cloud, nearly driving him mad. "The small one awakes. You should have completed your task while you could. Do you have the formula?"

Hojo seemed rather upset, but put forth quite a bit of effort to hide it, "Yes, I do."

"Then you have no more purpose here." With another flash of white light, Hojo was gone. "Now, I think I shall leave you all here where you will be safe until I can return to care for you."

The words boggled Cloud's mind, but in moments he realized what was happening.

"The exit!" Nanaki shouted, racing towards the tunnel they had entered through. By the time he reached it though, he was too late. They were sealed in. "Now what?"

"I don't know," Cloud said, frustrated. The barrier that had been surrounding Lucrecia and Gohan visibly deteriorated in a sparkling dust. Of course, why waste energy on a barrier when they were trapped? Still, there had to be a way out of here before Sephiroth came back to "care for them." Cloud shuddered at the thought of what that might mean. How to get out? "Maybe an Exit materia would do the trick."

"Perhaps, but I'd hate to see where we end up if it doesn't. I'm not sure what is worse, waiting for Sephiroth to come back or being crushed under tons of steel because the Exit materia didn't have enough range."

Cloud had to agree, but what then?

"Uuuhh," Gohan groaned, sitting up. He held his head in a half daze as he looked up at Cloud. Suddenly, his hands fell away from his temples as he stood up with too much strength for someone who had been unconscious only moments before.

"Shit," Cloud gasped, drawing Ultima Weapon. There was no mistaking the vague, glazed look in Gohan's eyes. Right now he wasn't Gohan at all; Jenova had found her first victory in the war she fought against the Saijin boy.

Apparently, Nanaki recognized it too, as he fell into a battle stance, lowering his head even with the rest of his body to protect his soft throat and tensing his legs like powerful springs. But, before he had time to join whatever fight was going to transpire, that devilish white light that had rescued Hojo enveloped him, taking him with it when it left. Cloud ventured a glance at the spot where Vincent's form had laid, but it was gone as well.

Unfortunately, it made all too much sense to Cloud. The only people Jenova needed were the ones that carried her cells. Of that Nanaki was innocent.

"Great, this leaves just you and me," Cloud said frustrated as he readjusted his grip on Ultima Weapon's long hilt. How would he ever survive this?

Note: Another fight anyone? ^_^ Can Cloud have the perfect luck of his last Saijin fight twice in a row? Not very likely is it? ....hmmm...... doesn't look good for my spiky headed hero. Well, you'll just have to read and find out won't you!


	14. Ki vs Materia Round 2

****

Ki vs. Materia Round 2

Cloud watched Gohan as he took his first step forward after the white light had removed Vincent and Nanaki from the scene. He hoped with all of his might that he wouldn't have to fight the boy. A sudden burst of well aimed energy dispelled all of those hopes. He was going to be in for shit.

Starting by casting Haste and Wall on himself and Slow on Gohan, Cloud mentally prepared himself for the biggest battle of his life. Thankfully, the time spells in combination with Cloud's Speed Plus materia had lessened the gap between his speed and Gohan's, but he still had all hell as the boy threw punch after kick after punch of well trained blows at him. It was enough to see what was coming, but there was no way Cloud could keep up this pace long, and they both knew it.

Desperately, Cloud jumped back, risking enough time to cast at least one Knights of the Round. If he didn't get one in, he was in deep trouble. Still, the jump hadn't been enough, Gohan charged forward and added his velocity to the attack.

Getting the wind knocked out of him by a hit like a bus, Cloud stumbled backward, but he couldn't afford to waste any time. He instinctively turned to shorter spells that took less casting time, like Stop.

Cloud didn't have time to be surprised with the impossible outcome as Gohan continued his charge forward. It wasn't that the spell had missed or been protected against, there was definitely a change in Gohan's speed. The Stop spell had only been powerful enough to slow Gohan down to a normal speed. Normal for Cloud that is. This was impossible! Cloud dodged to the side, but immediately had to deal with a sweep that Gohan changed his forward motion into. Where ever this boy had learned to fight meant business. This kid didn't miss anything. Blocking a kick aimed at the middle of his back and a second aimed the other way at his head, Cloud took advantage of a brief pause between blows. Casting Reflect on himself, Cloud threw himself forward and rolled through a small space between giant chunks of metal to give himself some distance and, hopefully, some time.

Reacting on instinct as well, Gohan fired a small ki blast, nothing that would deplete his energy too much, just ahead of Cloud where he would roll into its path. Cloud had been hoping for something of the sort. The fresh Reflect spell would ricochet the blast back at it's creator giving Cloud the time he needed. In the milliseconds before the blast even reached Cloud, he started casting Knights of the Round. He needed that to not only keep him in tip top physical condition, but also replenish his slowly dwindling MP supply.

Letting a sigh of relief slip past his lips as the cave-like enclosure diminished to darkness, Cloud sat back and let the feel of his HP returning to him occupy his thoughts temporarily. 

*~*~*~*

What was Cloud thinking? Why was he drawing his sword?? What was happening???!! It wasn't fair!! Gohan didn't want to fight Cloud!!!

If you don't, he'll kill you. Then, it's only a matter of time before he reaches Earth and kills your family too.

NO! Cloud wouldn't do that!

Why not? Why do you think he wanted to know where you came from? Do you believe him over Vegeta? Vegeta said Cloud couldn't be trusted. He saw the facts. Cloud is indeed in league with Hojo. It's only a matter of time before he gets to your father. It pains me to think of what he'll do to those friends of yours like Krillin and Bulma. After all, what could they do against him if he already beat Vegeta once? And when he was in Super Saijin 2 at that.

NO! Gohan wanted to hide, wanted to run far away from the kind voice that encased his mind in its alluring melody.

Pain. Gohan felt the pain of steal biting into his flesh. He was forced to open his eyes and see the blood dripping from Cloud's ivory blade. It was his blood. Why? Why was Cloud attacking him?? Vaguely, he remembered firing a ki blast at Cloud, but it was so fuzzy in his memory that he may have just dreamed it up.

That's right. You didn't touch him yet. This must have been his plan all along. He'd get you alone and then kill you.

NO!! It couldn't be true!

Another burst of pain streaked through Gohan's body.

Are going to let him kill you? Mr. Piccolo would be most displeased.

No, not Mr. Piccolo. He could take care of himself.

But can he? Does he stand a chance against these people who defeated one of the most powerful Super Saijins the world has ever known?

Gohan pushed the thought out of his mind. There was no way Piccolo would fight as foolishly as Vegeta had. He could win!

Believe what you will, but when he looks into your eyes for the last time and whispers your name you will have to deal with the fact that it was all your fault and that you could have avoided it.

A vision suddenly burst inside of Gohan's head like a ki blast from Cell. Piccolo was fighting that beautiful creature, Nanaki. He was also fighting six others at the same time, the entire rest of Cloud's party had ganged up on him. Still Piccolo was fighting strong. One Makkansappo eliminate the small ninja girl, Yuffie, but in seconds, angels descended from the sky at the wave of Aeris's hand, and the short haired girl was on her feet again. The next ki blast that Piccolo released yielded nothing. A bright ball of emerald light flew from Tifa's hands and expanded to completely envelope the Namek before exploding in a thousand glittering specks of dust. Falling to his knees, Piccolo looked up in time to see a great six winged dragon high in the sky above him. He barely had enough time to fire a countering Makkansappo beam into the path of the blast the dragon released from its mouth. Before he could rise to his feet again, Piccolo was covered in a bombardment of well aimed missles from the airship Highwind. Thankfully, that didn't seem to have much effect, and Piccolo managed to sneak in a powerful series of ki blasts at Nanaki who had leaped for him with fangs barred. But within moments, the canine was back on his feet and yellow fire began to swirl about him. Leaping to the side to avoid the steady stream of bullets from Barret's gun arm, Piccolo was too late to counter Nanaki's next attack. The field around the fighters faded to a black night sky, in moments the thousands of stars swirled into a mass of light above Nanaki's head and streaked toward the defenseless Piccolo. He never had a chance. As he collapsed forward onto the ground that was reappearing from the dense blackness, the other fighters wasted no time. While Barret pumped bullets into Piccolo's fallen corpse, a great mass of fire and electricity exploded. Before the form of the great Namek warrior was incinerated, hoarsely spoken words escaped its lips, "Gohan, why did you let this happen?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*

It was a much needed break and the start of a chain reaction that Cloud hoped would lead to another victory, but it was cut short as Gohan let a blood curdling scream that nearly split Cloud's ear drums. Something had been the last straw because as the summon finished and the scenery once again became visible, Cloud was dumbfounded. Gohan seemed unphased by the attack and threw even more deadly force and accuracy into the string of blows that followed. And if that wasn't enough, the Stop spell was starting to wear off too.

This time, Cloud wasn't as lucky as before. He no longer was given the slight pauses between attacks to use any kind of magic, and Gohan was beginning to learn all of the SOLDIER moves that he was using. Before long, Gohan would be countering the attacks before Cloud could dish them out.

The world went dim for a moment, but was brought back into painful clarity as Cloud felt a bone crushing kick follow the first one that had struck his face land in the middle of his back. Gohan had just gained the upper hand. Cloud felt his body being bounced about like a rag doll, thrown back and forth by blow after blow. Was this what it felt like when he used Omni-Slash? But, that was his Limit Break and this boy could do it as a normal attack.

Cloud thanked the Planet as he felt a single opening and let his various counter materia do their tricks. A single sword slash preceded the vital summon that Cloud needed more than anything. As he felt his HP raising again, Cloud realized how hopeless this situation was. That time he'd almost reached 0, and if he did that, he'd lose the ability to counter with Knights of the Round. That was something he couldn't afford. It would spell defeat almost instantly. As the second summon finished, Cloud prepared for the worst. He could only hope his little pattern would hold out until Gohan's HP dwindled to nothing. That was his only chance.

Flying free of the summon's embrace as it vanished, Gohan wasted no time. He was still coming as strong as ever, and now he was able to put into practice all of the things he'd learned so far. Cloud found his Shinra Cold Chain countered with a Zack Slash and his uppercut combo countered with a Cold Front. The boy was performing all of the techniques Cloud had spent years learning with perfection! This fight was insanity!!!!

And then, the unthinkable happened.

In an effort to deflect one of Gohan's punches, Cloud felt Ulitma Weapon receive the full force of the blow at an angle. Cloud could only watch in horror as it clattered from his hands, scattering the materia that was knocked from it in a rain of sparkling marbles.

Gohan immediately flew to position himself between Cloud and the fallen weapon. There was nothing the man could do but stare into those glazed eyes and wait for the inevitable defeat.

Note: OH NO!! CLOUD!!!! THIS CAN'T BE THE END!!! Can it?


	15. Impossible Materia

****

Impossible Materia

As Gohan's eyes fell on the man that lay at his feet, he met those bright, clear, blue eyes. What was he doing?! This was CLOUD! Why were they fighting?

Gohan fell to his knees and gripped his head.

Remember? He was going to kill you and destroy Earth. His friends already killed Mr. Piccolo. Why are you hesitating?

No, had that really happened? How had Gohan seen it? He had been here the whole time! He couldn't have seen that fight!

You did.

NO! It was impossible! What was happening? What had happened? It didn't make any sense!

FOOL!

Suddenly, an unbearable streak of pain jolted Gohan's thoughts. It felt like his mind itself was being shredded even though the pain never touched his body. It was worse than anything Gohan had ever endured. Gripping his skull didn't help at all, but maybe it would, maybe it could ease the racking pain that threatened to push him over the edge of sanity.

*~*~*~*

It was hopeless. Cloud waited for the end and hoped that the Jenova within him would do the same for him as it had done for Hojo. He couldn't die yet! He had to fight for the Planet!

Then, suddenly Gohan collapsed in a convulsing heap.

Good boy, Cloud thought. Fight her with everything you've got.

A strangely inhuman cry escaped from Gohan's lips as his convulsing increased. Cloud recognized it all too well, the price for resistance, but, he hoped that Gohan was strong enough to push back Jenova's control, even if temporarily. Both of their survivals depended on it.

*~*~*~*

Vincent slowly sat up holding his aching head. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was...

Vincent jumped up, the pain in his head being overpowered by the pain in his heart. The forlorn expression in Lucrecia's eyes was enough to tear him apart. Glancing around, he angrily realized he wasn't in Midgar anymore. Taking a moment to observe his surroundings, Vincent knew exactly where he was, and, noting Aeris, Tifa, and Nanaki who were laying around him, they were in trouble. The wet mossy terrain that stretched as far as the eye could see and the small peaks of a distant mountain range extending over the Southern and Western horizons told him all he needed to know. They were in the wetlands.

That meant the Midgar Zolem could show at any time.

Who ever had dropped them all here had meant business Vincent realized, as he was horrified to find that he was weaponless and without a single piece of materia. Fervently he hoped that he was the only one in such a bad predicament.

As Aeris slowly came to and sat up, she seemed as surprised as Vincent had been. "Where's Gohan!!!"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Vincent returned coldly. "but I assume in the same place as Lucrecia."

"Lucrecia," Aeris repeated softly. "Vincent, I'm sorry."

Vincent shook his head. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I," Aeris look as though she would start to cry any moment. "I had the chance to save them, but I didn't."

"It's not your fault," Vincent felt awkward. He'd lived without emotion for so long that this open show of it put him off balance. "There was nothing you cold do."

"But there was," Tifa murmured, hearing the conversation as she, too, sat up. "We were there when Sephiroth appeared. "He gave us time to get out, but we wouldn't."

"I wanted to know why," Aeris justified. "I wanted to understand what was happening. I asked him what he was going to do, what was going to be born there."

Vincent listened intently. Born? Aeris always knew more than anyone else when things went astray so he didn't doubt the validity of her words, but born? Memories of Lucrecia's face sprang to his memory. It had better not have anything to do with her. She'd already suffered far more than her share. "What did he say?" Vincent forced himself to refrain from wording it as it came to mind. Calling Sephiroth Lucrecia's son would do no good right now. That reminded him. Poor Lucrecia had thought Sephiroth was dead; what pain the truth must have brought to her.

"He said that Jenova would be reborn there, but I don't understand what that means," Aeris shook her head. A few phrases from the Ancients came back to her. How did "the Mother of Darkness", "pains of birth", and "from the spirit" fit into this? There definitely was a connection, but it was hard to tell what exactly it all meant.

"So that's what Hojo meant," Nanaki grumbled, shaking violently to rid his fur of the rancid water he'd been laying in.

"What do you mean Red XIII?" Tifa asked, brushing off what filth she could.

"Hojo said that Jenova needed the rest of her 'puppets' to complete her reunion and continue her life cycle," Nanaki answered.

"That means Gohan!" Aeris exclaimed, eyes widening with fear.

"And Cloud," Tifa continued.

"The reunion would kill them," Vincent observed. "And Hojo's already got Lucrecia, Cloud, and Gohan."

Silence decended for a while as everyone idly tried to clean themselves or do anything to appear as calm as ever. But the tension could be felt on the air no matter how hard they tried to cover it up.

"Wait a minute," Tifa suddenly sputtered. "Where's my materia?!"

Vincent had been hoping that this wasn't the case, but as one by one they realized they were weaponless and without materia his faint hopes were shot down. "Then we better find a way to get out of here fast," he commented without a hint of fear. "The Midgar Zolem could find us at any time."

As if by the workings of the curse that hung heavily on Vincent's shoulders, a shadow fell over the people. Upon looking up, they were confronted with the flat ugly face of the giant black serpent called the Midgar Zolem. It was legend that the Midgar Zolem preyed on anything that entered the swamp, and the stories had been proved time and time again. Without a Chocobo to outrun the snake, there was no escape from this hopeless battle.

*~*~*~*

"How long do we wait?" Yuffie asked anxiously jumping up and down while straining to see anything on the surface.

"I dunno," Barret replied. That bratty little girl was starting to get on his nerves. "Would you jus' sit yo ass down?"

"Well that's mean!" Yuffie retorted, angrily looking up at Barret. The two had been sitting on the Highwind's deck impatiently for nearly two hours with no result.

"I wish that *(%&# would get his spiky ass up here quick so we could get the %(#*$ outta here!" Barret ignored Yuffie's hurt looks. They were probably all just for show anyway.

"Well there's nothing WE can do about it," she spat back the comment like acid. Who did that guy think he was?

"Maybe there is," another voice entered the conversation from behind. "Vegeta and I are going to go down. It's been too long and those guys might need some backup."

Turning, Barret and Yuffie barely had enough time to see who was talking before the Namek, followed closely by Vegeta, flew over the edge of the deck and plummeted toward the green scenery below.

"Well I hope they get back 'ere without gettin' their asses whooped," Barret commented dully, watching them disappear. "I wouldn't wanna deal wi' Cloud when he gets back if they're dead or somethin'."

*~*~*~*

Something was wrong. Both he and Piccolo had sensed the irregularities in Gohan's energy and they both feared the same thing. Whatever this strange phenomenon called Jenova was, it was killing that boy. Fortunately, Vegeta reflected, after the first time he'd fought with the mysterious voice in his head, he hadn't had to deal with it anymore. If his assumptions were right, the Jenova could be over come by the power of will. Thankfully, Vegeta with his royal blood had had no problem with that at all.

Suddenly, a new energy snapped Vegeta's attention away from his thoughts. No, it wasn't new, and that made it all the better. He'd now have the chance to exact his revenge on that man that had brought him here in the beginning. That man the others called Sephiroth. And now that he was stuck in a minimum of Super Saijin and had once found his way into Super Saijin 2, it shouldn't be difficult to raise his power to a level that would destroy this insignificant fly of a human. Barely wasting any time on the matter, Vegeta was glad to see that Piccolo also spotted the silver haired warrior hovering menacingly above the forest's canopy. This way he wouldn't have to worry about saving the Namek from a surprise attack.

"Vegeta stop!" Piccolo shouted, halting when the black clad foe became easily seen. "We can't fight him! There's something wrong!"

"Nonsense!" Vegeta reprimanded the Namek's cowardice. "This will be over quickly."

"No."

"And why shouldn't I give him what he deserves?" Vegeta asked acidly, finally stopping his own flight. He didn't turn to face Piccolo for fear of turning his back on an enemy, but continued the conversation either way. "I see nothing that raises alarm. My last difficulties were due to those blasted little stones and this man has but one."

"That's why we can't fight him! Vegeta look at it once!" Piccolo demanded respect, even from the mighty Saijin Prince. "Materia only come in a few colors, and they're always solid in color. Take a look at that thing once!!"

Vegeta didn't see what the problem was. After all, it was a huge number of those stones that defeated him in the last battle, what could that one do? True, it was odd, what with all of its swirling colors and rather large size, but that didn't mean anything, did it?

"They aren't supposed to be like that!" Piccolo warned. "That should be impossible! Vegeta, this's bad. We need to get down in there, now! Cloud needs to hear about this!"

Why should they go to that imbecile of a human? They could deal with this situation, then, when they beat the crap out of this granny they could find their own way back home.

A bone chilling sound cut Vegeta to the bone and made his skin crawl as though it were alive and separate from himself.

These beings were so amusing. Sephiroth lowered his wrist from his face as he finished of a deep laugh accompanied by his famous pose. They had no idea what they were dealing with, the pathetic mortals. Not that it mattered to him, he would serve his Mother well and see her perfection completed. She deserved perfection like he had after all that she'd been through. Enough idle thought, it was time for action.

"Vegeta watch out!"

Vegeta hadn't even seen the attack coming.

It was impossible for someone to have such speed. Even Kakarot could be seen, or rather felt, even if he couldn't be kept up with. But this was truly impossible. Still, the blade that had made its temporary home in his abdomen and the strong lethal embrace that held him and the blade in place were evidence that it could happen. Vegeta felt the life draining out of him. With every passing second escape was less and less possible. And there was nothing Vegeta could do free himself. The lethal embrace that trapped him was far stronger than he could hope of being with that infernal weapon drawing the life out of him.

Piccolo watch, horrified, as the silver haired man's long katana slowly received more and more of Vegeta's weight. With every moment the Saijin's body slouched a little more and Piccolo, himself, was unable to move.

Those cold green eyes like icy fire held him as surely as those strong arms held Vegeta. They were both in for hell.

Note: I couldn't kill off Vegeta, now could I? I don't think so either, but how's he gonna get out of the pickle his attitude got him into this time?


	16. The Reunion Begins

****

The Reunion Begins

There was no time to think. Action was the only thing that would save them from the giant serpent that towered over the group of four.

"Aeris!!! Quick, switch your Limit Break!!! We need Healing Wind!! We can't afford to wait forever for Great Gospel!" Vincent shouted, Limit Breaks were the only real power they had left. "Then you can keep the rest of us healed while we get ours." All it would take was one Limit Break. The Midgar Zolem's HP wasn't high, just it's attack power was, and that was what they needed to worry about.

While Aeris quickly switched her Limit Break before the ambush, Nanaki tested an idea. If they could get the full force of the attack on one person, they could get that one vital Limit Break more quickly. Just maybe, the flame on his tail would do the trick. "Over here!" he roared, leaping towards the beast to dart away at the last minute. Thank the Planet he was still young, only fifty years, and still had the full agility of his youth. He would need every ounce of feline grace and speed that was stored in the powerhouse of his body to even think of out running the monster.

"No!" Tifa shouted as the snake took the bait. "He can't out run it!!!"

Seeing a chance, Vincent grabbed Aeris's slender shoulder's and hurled her forward. "Get out of here!!!" Taking off himself, he only hesitated long enough to know that Tifa was following his lead. He was more worried about Aeris; Tifa could easily outrun him. Of that he was certain, but the slight Cetra wasn't so athletic.

"Can he really outrun that thing?" Aeris puffed, already heaving with the effort of the flight.

Vincent didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course, if a Chocobo can then so can he. His species hunted those birds as food, remember?" It didn't matter that Vincent doubted the fact, he trusted Red XIII to take care of himself.

"Red'll be okay," Tifa reassured Aeris as she matched pace with the other two. The question now was would their own running draw more attention than Nanaki's tail? The Midgar Zolem was especially sensitive to vibrations in the swamp and this much was probably irresistible to it. At any rate, all they could do was keep running in the direction of the Chocobo Ranch on the outskirts of the marsh.

*~*~*~*

What was wrong now? The Zolem's attention was wavering as though it suddenly found something else far more interesting. That wasn't good, not with what that interest might be placed in. At all costs Nanaki had to keep the Zolem's attention.

"I said OVER HERE!" Nanaki roared as loud as he could, shifting slightly sideways while letting all of his weight fall into a four firmly planted paws and then using his legs like the powerful springs they were to propel all of that momentum in the opposite direction. Letting his bared fangs tear at the serpent's thick scales as he passed it in the opposite direction, only by a burst of luck was any damage done. The flashing white fangs caught the edge of a single scale and held, tearing it from it's place.

Rearing in pain, the great serpent realized that this prey meant business. When food tried to fight back, it was time to stop playing and make a meal.

A safe distance from the monster, Nanaki pulled back and prepared for another pass. If he was lucky he could weaken it enough with simple passes and not have to worry about suffering any serious injuries, but one look proved his hopes were futile.

The serpent wasted no time, darting forward with lightning-like reflexes. There was no escape for the prey now. This was a meal well earned, but Piccolo couldn't stand to watch anyone go to that fate, especially not someone who was friends with Gohan.

Bright white light flashed, drawing Nanaki's attention from the impending doom that barreled towards him, but realized his mistake too late. So this was the end. There was no way he could escape the fangs that were almost upon him.

What fangs?

Nanaki's eyes stared out into empty air.

"You're welcome," Piccolo stated, hovering above the stagnantly moist ground. "He almost had you there."

Nanaki was forced to stare a moment more before he shook his head, realizing what had happened, "I thank you greatly."

"Nothing you wouldn't have done for Gohan," Piccolo returned in a flat voice. "Besides, I help you and you help me okay? You probably know where we are, or how to get back to the jungle where Gohan is."

Nanaki nodded. "Indeed. The journey is not far, but we must find the others first. They should be okay, and I'm sure I know where they went."

"Lead the way," Piccolo offered, casting a disdainful eye at the rotting soil. The sooner they got out of this dump the better. He had an urgent feeling about Gohan, and he couldn't afford to waste much time.

*~*~*~*

"What the!"

Barret leapt up as Cait Sith's mechanical voice broke his slumber. He shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place, but it had only been a few minutes anyway. Glancing around the control room, he was glad to discover that at least no one had seen.

"You..."

Yuffie took a few steps closer to the stuffed mog. What was he saying? She was glad she'd come back inside. This was far more interesting that watching the boring ruins of Midgar.

"It... it can't be! You're dead!"

"What the devil is he saying?" Cid whispered, joining Yuffie. The ninja girl merely shook her head. But, before any more questions could be raised, a second voice came over the com system controlled by Reeve back in Junon.

"You seem surprised to see me, Reeve. I thought you'd be glad to see your old boss again."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Barret shouted, running to join the other two. "I'd recognize the voice o' that VERMIN anywhere!"

"Rufus?" Cid murmured disbelievingly.

"Why so scared Reeve? Didn't you know that I too was in SOLDIER once?" the all too familiar voice continued. "Hmph, probably not. It was my father's way of punishing me and making sure I knew my place before I could inherit his fortune."

"I'll be damned!" Barret shouted. "I thought the $%*#@% was gone for good!"

"In any case, Reeve, I am back and I am still the president of this company."

"But, there's nothing left," Reeve's voice said with a desperate sound to it.

"I'm not worried. I have everything I need, including information. Did you know Cloud's friends are in the marshes?"

Cid and Barret exchanged glances. The marshes? That wasn't good.

No one needed to say anything for Cid to set a course for the airship. The marshes were no place to be left hanging. While the Highwind jerked into motion the people aboard it patiently listened to the story Rufus was unwittingly relating to them. A story about near death and a glorious escape from Midgar after the attack by Diamond Weapon...

*~*~*~*

Gohan shielded his eyes as hot white light bored into his mind. Just what he needed. It worsened the headache that throbbed in his head like a dull drum beat, but, at least, he had pulled his mind out of Jenova's clutches for now. There was no longer any doubt in his mind as to what had been happening; he just hoped he had the strength to break her control more quickly next time.

As the light retreated, Gohan took a step forward to get a better view of the dark mass lying in its wake.

"Vegeta?"

"Great," Cloud groaned as he recognized the blond haired man that lie unconscious on the floor. What had happened was a mystery, but it had the reek of Sephiroth all over it.

"We gotta get out of here," Gohan said suddenly, not really sure what brought on the sudden sense of urgency. Only a few moments after the words left his mouth did he blush realizing the slang he'd used. If his mother had been here she would have had his hide for that.

"No kidding," Cloud's own voice gave away none of his emotions. As much as their new company displeased him, a time like this wasn't the time for showing weakness. He had to be cold and strong, if only for the boy's sake. "How did you beat Emerald Weapon before?"

What brought that on? Gohan wondered.

"What attack was that? Give me all the details you can," Cloud demanded firmly. He didn't have time to worry about his own emotions or what the boy thought of the sudden change. All he could afford to do was think. They needed a way out. Quick.

"Well, I just shot it with a blast of my ki," Gohan answered slowly. Cloud was definitely up to something, but what?

"Your ki?"

"Yeah, my energy," Gohan continued. "Dad said mine was even stronger than his, but I really don't think so."

That was it. Cloud's mind began forming an idea. "How do you use your ki?"

"I just do," Gohan said slightly confused. That was like asking someone how you walked. You didn't think about it; you just walked.

"No," surprisingly enough, Cloud wasn't upset by Gohan's lack of cooperation. He didn't have time to waste struggling with the kid. "That's not good enough. Try telling me anything you can, no matter how basic it might seem."

Gohan nodded. It was more than obvious that Cloud had an idea, and they could use any idea they could get their hands on. "I focus my thoughts into channeling my energy into my hands and then..."

"That's what I needed to know," Cloud interrupted. Gohan didn't react to being cut off so rudely; they both knew nothing was meant by it. Besides, if Cloud had an idea, he should be trying to get it to work, not worrying about how polite he was.

"I think I've got it," Cloud murmured, kneeling down to dig in a pouch he had produced. Where it had been seconds before Gohan wasn't so sure, but that didn't really matter. "Have you ever used materia before kid?"

"No," Gohan answered without hesitation. If he'd ever used something like that before, he would have remembered it.

"Good," Cloud stated flatly, more to himself than the young Saijin. "Then there's a chance this will work."

"What?" Vegeta's voice suddenly entered the conversation. With blood stained lips and nearly transparent skin he still managed to hang on to the intimidating air of royalty he always carried. Sitting up seemed more effort than it was worth and so Vegeta lie on his back where he was, conserving as much energy as he could. He would need it to survive a wound like he had sustained without the help of a Sensu bean.

"The Exit materia," Cloud said, pulling a large piece of green materia from the pouch he had gathered his dropped stones into. He hadn't wasted a moment after the battle in gathering up what he'd dropped. "I want you to try something for me Gohan."

"Okay." The sincerity and trust that laced Cloud's voice kept Gohan from reminding Cloud of his earlier conversation with Nanaki. Maybe he'd found some way to avoid the earlier problem.

"Materia is easy to use, especially when it's mastered like this one. Just concentrate your thoughts into what you want and the materia will do the rest; that's its job," Cloud started, handing the gently glowing stone to his short mirror image. "I want you to try to do something more though."

What was this!?

Gohan tried to hear what Cloud was saying, but he couldn't bring himself to listen to those words. A thousand other voices swirled through his head like the gentle ripples in a small whirlpool. They filled his mind and caressed his thoughts.

"Now is your time young one."

"Now is your day."

"The time is now, child."

"You were once a warrior."

"You have come back to us."

"Your fight is no longer."

"Against us though you were."

"You will live for us now."

"You are salvation."

"You alright kid?" Cloud asked, gently shaking Gohan's shoulder. "It's just a piece of materia. It won't bite." What did the boy see in that green sphere?

Gohan shook his head and looked up into the blue eyes that studied him intently. What was this? How could he explain it? There was one thing that was certain, though, this was not Jenova. "It's just that," Gohan stuttered as he tried to continue, "I hear them."

Could it be? Cloud's eyes grew wide for an instant before returning to their emotionless state. So it was true then. The boy was a Cetra. "Don't worry about it kid. The knowledge of the Ancients is stored in Mako, in materia. You'll get used to it."

Gohan couldn't really comprehend what was happening, it was just too much at once, but he nodded anyway. Knowledge of the Ancients. That wasn't a surprise. He knew that. Why? How did he know that? ...maybe Cloud had said something about it before... Yeah, that was it. Still, it took considerable effort for Gohan to suppress the voices that suddenly flooded him with sweet sound and an overwhelming sense of comfort.

"I want you to try to focus your ki into using this materia, okay?" Cloud asked softly as he started into the boy's eyes. Placing all of their lives in the hands of a kid wasn't something Cloud was thrilled about. No child should have to suffer with that kind of pressure, but it was necessary.

"Alright," Gohan answered, slowly regaining his senses.

"But, there's a problem, this materia can only get three of us out of here. Someone's going to have to be left behind," Cloud stated the fact bitterly. If it hadn't been for that blasted Vegeta getting himself into trouble they would have all been able to escape, but as it was, there were four of them now.

"Leave me."

That quiet feminine voice was unmistakable. It didn't matter how many years it had been since he'd last heard it in a cave near Nibelhiem, Cloud would recognize Lucrecia's gentle voice anywhere.

"I've longed for death for so many years that this will only be a relief to me now," Lucrecia whispered, walking up to stand in front of Cloud. She glided over the twisted metal as though floating. Unmistakably Sephiroth's mother. There was no denying the perfect grace that this mother and son shared. "Death is only a dream for me now. With her cells I can't find rest. Maybe if I join her, I will finally find the sleep I desire."

What could he say? The last thing Cloud wanted to do was leave her here by herself at the mercy of Hojo and her son. She was so beautiful in her pale white dress, like a dying water lily.

"No," Vegeta's rough voice contrasted dramatically to Lucrecia's as he protested. "You will leave me. I do not need your magic to save me. I will find my own way out."

"Please, let me be," desperation crept into Lucrecia's subtle voice. She had long since lost the will to live, and that had been a predominant factor in her soft manner for as long as Cloud had known her. She wanted nothing more than to finally die in peace. Just like Vincent.

"No one is going anywhere."

Cloud's blood boiled. So close, they were so close to escaping. All they needed where a few more moments! NO! Sephiroth wouldn't have them! Not this easily! He wouldn't go down without a fight!

"Son," Lucrecia whispered, her voice filled with a sadness so deep that Gohan couldn't begin to imagine all she had been through to become so lost. "I won't leave you my son."

Damn. Cloud cursed, getting to his feet.

"When you join mother you will find eternal peace, Lucrecia," Sephiroth's cold voice cut through the air like the long sword he wielded. Even now he refused to admit that Lucrecia was his true mother. Cloud winced as the cruelty cut Lucrecia to the bone. The light in her beautiful eyes died yet again, if it was possible.

"I won't go against you, my son," she whispered, taking a submissive step forward as Sephiroth appeared in a glorious display of light.

"No, you won't _mother_," he sneered sarcastically. In moments, Jenova's form materialized behind him as well. "Now then, shall we begin?"

NOTE: Sorry it took so long to get writing _AGAIN_. It just took a little talking my ideas over with a friend and watching the Matrix to get me going again.


	17. The Truth of the Multicolored Materia

****

The Truth of the Multicolored Materia

What was happening? Gohan's mind raced to keep up with what was happening. So this was Sephiroth's mother?! He couldn't fathom treating Chichi like that. What had happened between these two? A sudden tightening on Gohan's arm pulled his attention away from the reunited family.

Cloud hoped Gohan got the message. They still had a chance to get out of there, if only the boy would cast the spell!

Suppressing the urge to nod agreement to Cloud, Gohan began concentrating on the swirling light inside the crystalline marble. This had to work.

Sephiroth watched with unchanging eyes as the failed puppet disappeared with the boy and the woman. Not that it mattered. He would have what he wanted no matter what they did; he could not be stopped. Not now. The one remaining puppet had enough strength left in his nearly dead body to sustain Mother for the division. But then again, perhaps it was time to test Hojo's theories about inducing a division without a complete reunion. The hypothesis was well grounded, almost as ingenious as something Professor Ghast might have devised, Sephiroth admitted. If he'd been anyone else he would have touched the thought rather grudgingly, but he was the Great Sephiroth. He wasn't affected by such trivial emotions as pride.

*~*~*~*

Cloud surveyed his surroundings, astonished. They were in the marshes! He'd never imagined a simple Exit materia could have so much power even with a little ki charging it. But then again, he'd never imagined that Emerald could have been defeated in one blow either. Shaking his head, he pondered how a Cetra would come to learn such destructive uses for spirit energy.

"Cloud look!" Gohan shouted.

Expecting to see anything from the Midgar Zolem to Sephiroth himself, Cloud's eyes darted in the direction Gohan faced. It couldn't be!

"What timing! Cloud, it's the Highwind!" Gohan shouted, excitedly, tossing the Exit materia back to its owner. "I'll go get their attention!" The energetic boy didn't waste anytime in soaring towards the metallic air ship.

Watching the spec that was Gohan disappear towards their only hope, Cloud was caught off guard by a gentle sobbing noise. Turning towards the sound he wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad.

Lucrecia lay drenched in the stagnant water, her face streaked clean where tears washed away the muck.

What could he do? Cloud bent down and put an arm around Lucrecia's shoulders helping her up on her feet. She didn't resist, but she didn't put any effort into it either. She just didn't care one way or the other.

"I just want to die," she sobbed. Cloud's heart was torn in two. She looked so much like Aeris at times it was startling, and Cloud couldn't help but feel her pain. He'd felt that pain of abandonment himself when his father coldly walked out of his childhood leaving his mother alone to fend for herself and her son. Cloud had felt no greater pain except when Sephiroth had stolen his mother's life from him. But, those were in the past and they were behind him. He had his friends to look after him now. He had a life of his own, and, if they couldn't figure out a way to their new friends' home planet, he would have a son of his own too.

Cloud blinked. When had he come to see that spiky headed boy as a son?! Oh well, it didn't matter. The boy had a big heart. Not only that, but he was SOLDIER material and had a real head on his shoulders. The perfect son for Cloud...

Cloud decided that they had better find a way to that other world or he was going to get himself into some real trouble with thoughts like that. He didn't want to have the responsibility of being a father, not if there was the chance he might turn out like his own had. He didn't want to take the chance he might cause the kid that kind of pain. It was bad enough that he'd lost his real parents in a sense. Yeah, they _had_ to find a way to get those guys back home.

With an absent nagging question as to what was keeping the Midgar Zolem from picking up on their footsteps, Cloud helped Lucrecia towards the place he could see the Highwind landing on the horizon. The question barely made it into his mind, as it was crowded with half-formed plans and newly forming ideas as to how they could get to another world.

*~*~*~*

Stretching, Cloud yawned as he sat up. Sleeping in the Highwind had never been pleasant, not with the way the constant unseen motion toyed with his stomach, but sleeping in the Chocobo stall was ridiculous. The ship was never meant for this many people, Cloud decided. How many had joined them since they had first set out to Nibelhiem? Four? Yeah, that was right, but one of them was not likely to go much farther. Cloud found himself hoping for Vegeta's safety before he reprimanded himself. The man was a strong warrior. If there was anyone who could get out of that situation, it was Vegeta.

Making his way to the control room, Cloud decided on a plan of action. He was certain everyone had stories to tell since they'd split up, and maybe if they put them all together, they might get a whole picture.

"Who's missing?" Cloud inquired as he entered the control room and walked up to the huge windshield. Finally, this would help his motion sickness some.

"Besides Vincent and Lucrecia, you're the last one," Cid answered, puffing away at a fresh cigarette.

Cloud nodded and turned to look around the room. What a gathering. Knowing that such a mismatched group was the stuff heroes were made out of, Cloud was forced to question the meaning of the world. Oh well, he shouldn't let his thoughts wander like that. "So how many groups were we split into back there?" He didn't even consider interrupting the two missing people. They were probably enjoying their solitude on the deck of the Highwind.

"We make one," Tifa contributed, motioning to Aeris, Gohan, and herself.

"Vegeta and myself make another," Piccolo supplied.

"An' us 'ere makes three," Barret stated, taking in Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and himself with his gestures.

"So a total of four?" Cloud asked, including his own party. After a few nods, Cloud continued. "Well then we've got four stories to put together. We might as well start at the beginning." He nodded to Aeris, inviting her to begin.

"Well," Aeris started, thinking back to where her side of the story really started, "back in the City of the Ancients, I talked with my ancestors, and they warned me that something terrible was going to be born in Midgar, or that's what I think they meant."

Cloud listened intently. You usually didn't get Aeris to talk about her revelations until after the fact, and there was definitely no better source for information than them!

"Then, when Tifa, Gohan, and I were in the jungle above Midgar, we found some Ancients writing in the patterns of the shadows."

How unnerving, Cloud thought. He forced himself to push thoughts to the back of his mind until she was done telling her story so he wouldn't miss anything. That had happened one too many times in the incident two years ago, and Cloud wasn't willing to make that horrible mistake again.

"It was a riddle," Aeris continued, getting a sullen look that Tifa understood all too well. Her face was probably the same exact way. "It said that when Jenova came as the Crisis from the Sky it was to make herself 'known' and that what she did after being excavated was to make herself 'shown.' Then it said something about 'from the spirit are her evil seeds sown.'"

"The only thing we could figure that meant was that something would be born of her," Tifa added when Aeris couldn't continue.

"Which would make sense," Gohan contributed. "Since the Life Stream is the cycle of souls, the only thing it could mean for something to come from it would be to be born."

Aeris and Tifa exchanged disturbed glances. The last time they'd talked about this stuff Gohan had been silent like he'd forgotten how to talk. Where'd he get this sudden information?! It didn't add up, but then again, not much of anything added up right now.

"That it?" Cloud asked when they quit speaking. When Aeris nodded, Cloud motioned for Piccolo to go next.

"A while after you left, I began to notice irregularities in Gohan's energy. Vegeta noticed them as well and we planned to go see for ourselves what was wrong. Unfortunately, we encountered a man on our way there," Piccolo paused recalling the embarrassing event. How had someone's eyes managed to hold him like that? If he was getting that soft he deserved to get his ass whooped by Goku to get it back in gear. "There was one thing worth mentioning though. He had a piece of materia that was like nothing you told me about."

Cloud was intrigued, "What kind of materia?"

"It was larger than any of the ones you have."

Larger than a Mastered materia? It was common knowledge that materia grew not only in strength, but in size also as it gained experience. The largest ones where the ones that were almost mastered but not quite there yet. When they were mastered, they divided and that reduced the size some, but not much, "How much bigger?"

"About like this," Piccolo stated, making a fist.

A materia the size of a fist? The only ones that had ever been that size where the Black and White materia. "What color was it?"

"That's what was the odd part," Piccolo stated. "It was swirled with all of the colors you told me of."

Cloud forced his jaw to stay shut and not drop to his waist. A multicolored materia??? What could that mean?! Was it even possible?!! Glancing around the room, he hoped he was holding his expressions in reign better than most of the other people. At least he wasn't the only one surprised. "Anything else?"

"Vegeta vanished after being attacked," Piccolo could at least leave out those details and spare what was left of Vegeta's pride, "and I found myself in that cursed swamp watching a death match between Nanaki and some giant serpent. I killed the thing and we headed to a house outside the swamp where we found the Highwind."

Cloud nodded. He refrained from pondering the facts they had gathered just yet. There were still other pieces to be added to the pile before they tried to find places in the puzzle for all of them. "Next?"

"Rufus is alive," Cait Sith offered.

"What?" What was this? It was the last thing Cloud had expected to hear now.

"He managed to survive Diamond's attack and Midgar's destruction because he's been infused with Mako."

Great, just what they needed was Shinra back in the picture. That family business had brought about enough problems in its reign of terror ending two years ago.

"Well, we discovered that Sephiroth's goal is to complete the Jenova Reunion and then 'continue her lifecycle,'" Cloud offered when it was obvious Cait Sith wasn't going to go any farther. He was already starting to turn the many facts over in his head.

Two times the facts pointed to a birth and two times they pointed to Jenova's life cycle being continued. That couldn't be good at all. "It sounds to me like Jenova needs to complete her reunion in order to give birth to some monster."

"That doesn't sound too good for us," Nanaki stated.

"Not at all," Tifa agreed.

"But," Gohan started, "if you can get to her first, before she does anything, then there wouldn't be a problem would there?"

"The kid's got a point," Cid said matter-of-factly with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"But then there's Sephiroth," Aeris reminded everyone. "To get to Jenova, we'll have to go through him."

"How d'ya fight against an impossible materia?" Barret demanded, waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

"We'd have to get one just like it," Yuffie murmured with starry eyes. Cloud couldn't help but groan. That girl always had one thing on her mind, materia.

"But how do we get somethin' like that!?" Barret retorted. "Or d'ya miss th' IMPOSSIBLE part o' that!?!"

Impossible? No, it obviously wasn't impossible. Sephiroth had proved that. But how to get something like that was the question. It was almost as though...

"What's wrong with you boy?"

Gohan looked up, startled at Cid's sudden question, to realize that the man was talking to Cloud, not him.

Many colors. Many materia. Combining materia. Huge materia. Combining materia of different types? How? ... Huge materia... materia. Exit materia. Supercharged Exit materia. Gohan. Ki ... Supercharged materia. Combining materia of different types. ... ...supercharged Huge materia...?

"I think I've got it," Cloud whispered, eyes dazed as his mind raced elsewhere. 

"What then?" Aeris asked anxiously, nearly jumping.

Cloud's eyes slowly came back to focus on the people that stared at him with nervous expressions. Well, they were all nervous except for Yuffie, of course, who was probably wondering how long it would be until she got to see this new ultimate materia.

"Get yo spiky ass talkin'!" Barret demanded impatiently. "We aint got forever!"

"Sorry," Cloud said, shaking his head for a moment. "Gohan, tell everyone how we escaped Midgar."

Nanaki had hoped this would come up. He had been wondering how Cloud had managed to end up in the swamp, but he'd just assumed it was Sephiroth's work. Maybe it wasn't after.

"Well, they said the Exit materia wouldn't get us out," Gohan began, motioning to Nanaki and Cloud. "They said it didn't have enough range, but then when Sephiroth appeared, Cloud and I knew we didn't have a choice."

The Exit materia? There was no way that could have worked!! Shaking his mane to relieve the eerie tingling sensation that buzzed up and down his spine, Nanaki wondered if he could have made some miscalculation.

"Cloud told me to focus my ki into the materia, that maybe that would increase it's strength," Gohan continued, feeling rather uncomfortable with all of the eyes on him. "That's pretty much it. It worked and we ended up in the swamp."

Cloud took advantage of the stunned silence to press his point, "Who had Gohan before we found him?" Cloud paused a moment. There was no need to answer the question; he knew they all knew the answer for themselves. How could they forget? "And who is teamed up with Hojo?" Another rhetorical question. Those could really drive a point home, especially when your audience was so overwhelmed. "How do you combine several materia into one? The way I see it, Sephiroth took control of Gohan's body, probably through Jenova's cells, and used his ki to supercharge a huge materia. Just think. If ki could increase a normal materia's power that much, how much could it do for a Huge materia? And what could that super powerful Huge materia then do?"

The somber silence that followed was quite satisfying to Cloud. It wasn't the extraordinarily smart people that made the leaders, it was just those who could think on their feet and weren't afraid to do something about it. Cloud had learned that lesson the hard way two years ago, but at least, thanks to Tifa, he'd learned it at all. You couldn't be afraid of yourself. You just needed to believe.

"Next stop, Cosmo Canyon."


	18. Encounters with Ruby WEAPON

****

Encounters with Ruby WEAPON

"This is bad, this is bad!" Cid shouted, struggling to get a better grip on the violently shaking wheel of the Highwind. What had he been thinking letting those stupid trainees fly?? They should have known better than to fly over the desert! There was no telling when and where Ruby WEAPON would surface, especially in the few years since Meteor had appeared and set the Planet in defense mode. Now they were in deep shit if he couldn't get control of the ship soon.

Piccolo watched his student calmly as if the airship were not being dragged around in a whirlwind created by the notorious red monster. The boy had grown so much in these past days. How long had it been since he'd come here? Two days only? It seemed like a lot more than that. An overwhelming sense of pride swept over the Namek. He'd never thought he could hold someone so dear, but he knew he would do anything for that kid if asked. Letting his mind temporarily wander to the beast outside, Piccolo wondered if Gohan was ready for such a challenge. It would be a good learning opportunity if he and the boy wanted to test out their new knowledge of materia. It would definitely be a test, to say the least. Piccolo wondered how long it would take for Gohan to suggest that very thing himself.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, turning away from the view through the windshield for the first time since the crimson devil had appeared outside. "We have to do something!!"

Piccolo couldn't hold back a half smile that revealed his fangs, "Are you sure you're ready for this Gohan?"

The boy nodded his blond head vigorously, "I can ask Cloud for some materia too!"

Like master like student, Piccolo thought absently as Gohan darted off to find Cloud. The two of them needed a good fight, needed a warm up if they were really going to end up fighting the silver man. Fury raced through Piccolo's mind once before he checked it, carefully reasserting his control over his emotions. How that man had done what he'd done was a mystery, but one Piccolo wasn't likely to forget soon.

"C'mon Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, peeking his head in the control room and excitedly motioning for Piccolo to join him. "Cloud says we can fight it!"

What? Cloud wasn't going to fight too? The man wasn't nearly as fast or strong as either the Namek or Gohan, but, with his knowledge of materia and abilities with their magic, he wouldn't be bad to have around. Pausing only a moment, Piccolo flew after his student to the Conference Room where Cloud was already devising hasty plans. There was no point in trying to walk there, keeping his balance wouldn't be worth the effort.

Seeing the two enter, Cloud braced himself against the wall in order to stand, "Good thing you're here. I've got a strategy figured out already, if you're willing to trust me."

Gohan didn't waste any time in agreeing. Cloud had saved his life at least twice now; there was no reason to doubt the man. Besides, if he'd already figured out what materia they needed it would save that much more time.

"Here," Cloud said, tossing a small brown bag to each of them. He immediately began digging around in a pile of items again, as if he'd never been interrupted. He was searching for something, but Gohan didn't take the time to wonder what.

Pulling the drawstring of his bag loose, Gohan peered inside. He didn't know too much about the little magical stones, but one of them was unmistakable even to him. What was Cloud thinking?

"Ah!" Cloud shouted suddenly. "Here it is. Thank the Planet I could find it in time."

"Cloud?" Gohan ventured, as Cloud pulled a small metallic bracelet, patterned with four small holes, out of the pile in front of him. "Are you sure about this?"

Cloud's reply was a solemn nod as he pulled a similar bracelet off of his own wrist. The only difference between the two was that Cloud's had far more holes in it. What were those for?

"Gohan this Fourth Bracelet will be perfect for you, and Piccolo, my Wizard Bracelet should suit you fine. Put them on," Cloud commanded, handing one to Gohan and the other to Piccolo. "You can equip the materia in them, since you obviously don't need weapons."

"What are you doing?!" Gohan nearly shouted to get Cloud's attention. "What are you going to use? You just gave yours to Piccolo, and I may be new to materia, but I know this one is your precious Knights of the Round!" Gohan pulled out a large red materia. As soon as he touched it, his mind was once more overrun with those thousand thoughts. This time, however, they voices were harsh, powerful. They screamed to be released. There was no doubt about what materia it was now, but how had he known before he'd touched it? It looked just like the other red materia he had, but somehow, he could just feel that it was Knights of the Round. It was odd, that powerful essence within the materia calling to be freed, frothing inside with impatiens for the casting of the spell. It was almost disturbing.

Cloud fell silent with a dark look on his face and turned away.

"I'm not going to fight this time."

Piccolo exchanged looks with Gohan. What was up now?

"We need you Cloud," Gohan argued. "You're the only one who really knows how to use these materia!"

"No," Cloud stated firmly. "You said you trusted me, so trust me now. I know what I'm doing."

"If he thinks this is for the best Gohan, we should listen to him. He knows more about this monster than either of us," Piccolo agreed, not wasting any time in snapping the bracelet on his wrist and filling it's slots with the materia Cloud had given him. He wasn't quite sure which order to put them in, but he could at least figure to only put a blue one with one of another color. It would really help if he knew which was which. How did Gohan know? He'd have to ask later, because they were all exactly the same to the Namek.

"But, Cloud!" Gohan didn't back down.

"Just trust me!" Cloud snapped, for a moment his commanding tone and sharp blue eyes made him seemed taller than he was. Now Gohan knew why people followed him. "You just proved that you don't need me. You can use that materia as well as I ever could. Besides, if you focus your ki into casting Knights of the Round, Ruby won't stand a chance."

How could Gohan argue? It looked like he wouldn't have a choice, so he should probably stop wasting time and just do as he was told. If his father had been here, he would have been told that he was being a fool for not acting when action was what was need.

"How do you use materia?" Piccolo tossed up the question. It probably sounded stupid, but it was necessary, so there was no point in being embarrassed or hesitant about asking.

"You just focus on the materia and what you want it to do. The Planet will do the rest," Cloud explained hurriedly.

Frustrating. Piccolo was glad he had more self-control than Vegeta right now. "Right, but how do you know what you want it to do? You said that each materia does something different, so how can you know what it's supposed to be for."

What? Cloud was caught off guard by the question. How did you know which materia was which? He was sure that was what Piccolo was asking, but, how could you not know? You just felt it. All materia pulsed with a life of its own, being a condensed form of spirit energy. Some had more violent feels, like Summon materia. Others were gentle, like Magic materia. Still others were cold or indifferent like the Command and Support materia. How could you _not_ know?? You just had to touch it to know!

"I don't understand," Cloud whispered hesitantly. How long had it been since he'd said that? He shuddered at the memories and pushed them out of his mind. There were more important things to busy his mind with right now.

"I can't tell the difference between your stupid materia!" Piccolo nearly shouted. A huge jolt took the Highwind and reminded the people in the Conference Room how little time they had, heightening the tension.

"Give me that," Cloud snapped. It looked like they didn't have a choice. He was going to have to join in this fight after all. Piccolo handed the bracelet back to Cloud and watched as Cloud set about the task of carefully ordering the materia. It didn't take long, and Cloud was heading out of the room towards the deck of the Highwind. "I don't have time to waste wondering why you can't use materia," Cloud explained over his shoulder as he hurried towards the exit. "We have a battle to deal with."

He just hoped that this newly devised materia adjustment would work as well as his previous one. It should. If Gohan could get a Knights of the Round in, Cloud's Mime materia should pick up on the power increase of the previous spell. It was a long shot as far as he was concerned, but that wasn't something to worry about. Worrying in battle would only cloud your head and lead to your defeat.

Stepping carefully up onto the railing of the Highwind, Cloud made sure he didn't get ripped off early by the tearing wind as he waited for Piccolo. The Namek could fly him down to the surface; Cloud was sure the green warrior was strong enough to keep the both of them in the air. The fact that Piccolo wouldn't be using materia in this battle still made Cloud itch. Going into battle without materia spelled defeat, no matter what level you were at, but he didn't have time to worry now. This was it. The battle started now. Ruby WEAPON wouldn't wait.


	19. Red WEAPON fight

****

Red WEAPON fight

The beast roared in a bloody fury as she ripped her long claws from the ground. Who were these threatening little insects whose bite had so much sting? Glistening crimson plates shifted as the monster positioned itself back into its unusual stance. It had better attacks when it was in direct contact to its mother, especially embedded in her, but Ruby wasn't stupid. After one huge energy blast had torn a gash through her shoulder while she was in her more defenseless mode, enough was enough. She was the pride of the Planet. She could not let her mother down.

Ruby could not hide a smirk that played across her flat, monstrous face. That very energy blast that had torn a hole in her protective scales showed great skill on the part of the flying fighters. It was surprising that any mortal could have learned to throw about spirit energy about like that, but here was stinging proof. It was amazing. It would be a shame for her to have to send such skilled warriors back to her mother's embrace, but if they were going to pick a fight she would have no choice. She was far more valuable to the Planet than they, and if one or the other had to go, then they would die.

There was only one problem. She had orders not to harm the blond man.

Rage boiled within the WEAPON's head, anger that she had to share the Planet's praise with that worm. He had repressed the threat of the Great Betrayer, but what was that in comparison to the thousands of years that Ruby had faithfully served her mother? It would have been nothing for Ruby to do what that human had, after all, had the Planet not created her solely for that purpose? Still, an order was an order and she could not destroy the man.

Sweeping a relaxed blow at him, Ruby hoped the spiky-haired human would remember the lessons she had taught him earlier and flee while he still could. He had seemed sensible enough and after their first encounter had steered clear of her. But the flea only dodged the blood that poured from her wounded shoulder. The fool!!

Ruby whipped her head around to see the other two flying insects circling around her. What were they up to?

That was a simple question to answer.

Turning her attention away from the man with the Planet's protection, Ruby sensed the complex flows of spirit energy that were passing between the two flyers. So they knew telepathy did they? No matter. She had been created to battle the great betrayer who was a master of those mental arts. Interpreting the energy threads was no problem.

They were planning on attacking from both sides with energy blasts, Ruby noted calmly. It was a good plan, but not one that would prove successful. She could feel the intense amount of spirit energy they housed in their bodies. It was an abnormal amount truly, but what was that in comparison with her own? When she had been created, around the time when the Great Betrayer, the Crisis from the Sky as it had been called, first appeared, such levels of energy were common in mortals. The only reason such levels were no longer possible, was that the Planet had spent most of that energy in creating the WEAPONs, creating her and her brethren. It had been a wise decision on the part of her mother, to create such powerful children to protect her. One nagging question plagued Ruby though. Where had her mother gained enough excess energy to create such powerful mortals again? The possibility that Ruby had been left out of such important news made her hate the flies even more.

Energy condensed in waves around the insects in a pattern Ruby hadn't seen for centuries. It folded in on itself several times, compressing far more than was naturally possible. Eventually, the flows would be so massive they would be able to be seen by the naked eye.

Who were these fools??!

Those techniques hadn't been used, or even known to the world, since the Great Betrayer was first sealed away!! There just wasn't enough free spirit energy after the creation of the WEAPONs for such abilities to be stumbled upon by accident, and mortals had simply forgotten their existence. What Ruby was now seeing was impossible!!

Impossible or no, those blasts could kill if she wasn't careful. She had to get the human out of here before he got in the middle of the battle that was quickly approaching. She couldn't let him die. She couldn't let her mother down.

Sparing seconds to glance at the man she needed to protect, Ruby was thankful to note that he carried the legendary white sword called Ultima. It worked like a flashing sign for how much HP he had left and would make Ruby's life a ton easier.

Sweeping a blow at the man that was shorter than one of her arced grey claws, Ruby was frustrated as he leapt out of the way in the final seconds. If she could at least render the man unconscious surely his friends would rush in to remove him from the scene. It was a long shot, but a necessary one. She needed him out of there at all costs. So he was agile was he? No matter, she could step up her own speed quite easily.

Success.

Ruby felt the crushing weight of her claw hit the human with a satisfying crack of bones. Instinctively she readied for the counter attacks that always followed a successful hit, but they never came. All the better for her. She should take advantage of this moment of weakness.

Checking the color of the blade he carried and finding it only a pale blue, Ruby swept another claw at the man. Soon, his sword's blade would become a dark blue, indicating his life was withering away. Before it was too late, she would abandon him and lead the other two fighters elsewhere where she could have a chance to show them was true power was like.

Blood spattered on her beautiful, tri-clawed hand as she struck a third blow and watched satisfied as the sword became a deep azure. It was time to take this fight elsewhere, but where to take the fight was a question she hadn't yet considered. She had the advantage here in the golden sands of the desert. The raw, ungodly hot winds acted as an additional power supply, but there had to be another place on her mother that would suffice. Not the skies, that was for sure. She drew her power from the Planet itself, the spirit energy that pulsed within it, so moving farther away from that energy would not be prudent. An idea struck Ruby. Although there were no other deserts on her mother, there was a wasteland not to much farther north. It should suffice.

Before Ruby could do anything though, she had to deal with the energy blasts that were ready to be hurled in her direction by her tiny foes. Sensing the density of the energy flows, Ruby decided on an appropriate counter. But, in order to pull it off, she would need to step up her speed yet again. That was simple enough to do, she didn't gain levels like mortals by experience, she gained them simply by willing them to be. This fight would be a futile one for her insect adversaries.

Digging her talons into the soil beneath her to quicken the process, Ruby took only a fraction of the time to gather spirit energy as the mortals had. Freeing herself from the weaknesses her energy gathering position gave her, she charged and readied one of her favorite little attacks.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"HA!!"

Timing was crucial, Ruby had only split seconds to work with as the energy blasts rushed toward her from both sides. Unleashing her own attack and then spinning about to do the same behind her, twin Ruby Rays streaked out to counter the incoming energy.

As the bright fluorescent attacks met the dark blue, lightning streaked ones, the sky told the tale of the power levels being used. Darkness descended on the battle as an explosion wracked the land and carved a hole in Ruby's precious desert. Only by luck was the barely standing blond warrior safe from the explosion. Now was the time to move, before that luck wore thin.

Using the power in her great upper limbs, Ruby hurled herself forward without another thought. She needed to put distance between herself and the man her mother wanted protected.

Thankfully, the flying foes followed. It would be their demise.

Following the pass between the mountains that surrounded her desert, Ruby easily leapt over the rocky barricade and the river at its base when the pass finally ended, to find herself in the wasteland she desired. Now she could teach them a lesson they would never forget.

"Piccolo we have to work together!" the smaller one shouted. It was a shame that Ruby did not understand the mortal tongues. She had to rely on her ability to interpret their energy patterns into thoughts to know what they were plotting.

"I know," the green one shouted back. "It would be really helpful if you could go into Super Saijin 2, Gohan!"

Ruby froze. That was one word she did understand.

Saijin.

Was it possible?

Were those traitors coming back?

What was happening?! It had been nearly three thousand years since Ruby had heard that name. When her mother's brother had died, his spirit and children had been welcomed warmly into her mother's arms. But one child had not been satisfied. One child wanted revenge on her father for the years she had served him. Finally freed of his control, the Great Betrayer had earned her name, nearly destroying the Planet. Of course, Cetra had sided with his sister, and Ruby had been born of the need for protection and the extra energy that Cetra had brought to the Planet with him. It had been a terrible struggle for survival, but in the end, the Great Betrayer had been put in her place. Still, there were those within Cetra that believed the crisis had been the fault of Ruby's mother. It was preposterous, but they had believed it so strongly that they had broken away from Cetra and become their own violent energy.

No, Ruby would never forget the name of Saijin.

"I'll try Piccolo," the small one shouted, breaking up Ruby's reminiscing.

There was no doubting it now. Far away from the Planet they had remembered over the ages the ancients arts which were now forgotten here. The past was coming back to threaten her mother once again.

Energy began folding in on Ruby's foe again. This time though, only the one small warrior was building up a supply of energy. She would need to act quickly. If indeed these Saijins remembered the techniques that had died so long ago in the minds of mortals, she could not afford to even let them have a chance at exacting their revenge upon her mother.

"MAKKANKOUSAPPO!" An energy blast massively more powerful than the last one from the same warrior darted towards Ruby before she had a chance to see what was coming.

Pain.

Pain enveloped her as she felt the energy slowly but surely pushing its way through her torso in slow motion.

What a fool she'd been! She should never have let her guard down! Especially when she'd discovered who they were!

The pride of the Planet.

What had that done for her? Now, in the end, she had fallen the same way as her inferior brethren before her had. To mortals.

She was dying. She'd never had a chance to show her true potential, never had the chance to display the awesome powers her mother had bestowed on her.

At least one good thing would come of this. Her mother would be stronger with such a great energy returning to her.

No child. You are still very valuable to me. Your wound is not too great. Do not give up yet, for I am with you. You do not have to die yet; there are still things I need for you to do.

It had been so long since Ruby had heard her mother's voice that it came as a shock. Wound not to great? The thoughts that were flooding her brain took a moment to sink in.

Of course. This wound was only fatal at her current level. If she gained several levels it would be nothing. That was her only chance. Then, if she survived this, she wouldn't let those pesky mortals ever catch her off guard again!

Already she could feel her energy increasing. It wouldn't be long now and sweet victory would be hers.


	20. A Planet in Dispair

****

A Planet in Despair

Energy rippled the air around Ruby like threads of intense lightning, mirroring the light show that danced around her young foe. He would not stand a chance; neither of them would, now that she was ready to display her true potential.

The accursed man she was bound to protect miles away from her, she would be free to release an onslaught worthy of one born to fight the her mother's greatest enemy of all time. These pesky mortals, though worthy opponents, could not last as long as the Great Betrayer had managed to. They would meet their ends now.

Reading the startled emotions suddenly rising up in chaos within her green foe's mind, Ruby was forced to admit that although these opponents were mortals, they were respectable. The amount of control that one kept even as his instincts told him to flee was truly impressive. Too bad it would do him no good.

"NOW GOHAN! DON'T WASTE A SECOND!"

Ruby could feel the complexity of the folds of energy around her young adversary. That level of density in spirit energy was almost impossible. Not only were the flows folded over one another, now they were being knit together in an impenetrable barrier. Very impressive indeed these two were. Chances were that the boy, and he was no more than a boy, a child, knew nothing of what he was truly doing. None of them probably did, they were only mortals after all. She was the pride of the Planet. She would prove it.

"MA"

Ruby felt more than saw, although now the gathering energy was plainly visible, the complex weaves being shifted around the adolescent warrior's body. A mass of energy that condensed was impossible!

Or was it?

That was it. The lines between the possible and the impossible suddenly fled from Ruby's grasp. Against these two there was no telling what would happen...

"SEN"

There was no doubting his intentions now. Even without her ability to read the fly's thoughts, Ruby knew there could be only one purpose for the madness of destroying such a powerful shield. He was creating a weapon, a deadly one trained upon her loyal heart.

Forcing the fear that struggled for a hold on her mind away, Ruby fell into a trance-like state. She was the only one of her brothers and sisters left to protect their mother. She was Ruby WEAPON. It was time.

Not caring anymore, Ruby thrust her elegant yet powerful claws deep into the Planet. The knowledge, her knowledge by birthright, flooded her mind. The Ancients. They were family. The knowledge they shared with her mother they shared with her as well. She would do this for them, put down a part of the rebellion that had shamed their noble people for so long.

Manipulating the energy around her was nothing.

Carefully threading the weaves around her with a deft mind like a master seamstress would a needle, Ruby chose a pattern that clashed with the boy's. It was very impressive that a mortal could do what he had by pure feel, but there was no way he knew the reality of what he did. That would be his downfall. A rough weave like his, no matter how densely knotted, would not be able to tear through a tight steady one without seams. That was what she needed, a barrier to shield her from the death that threatened.

A thought whisked in and out of Ruby's mind as she forced her control to linger. Perhaps the boy could not even see the drifting flows of energy that he used to create such powerful fabrics from. It was unlikely, but it would explain his haphazard manner. If so, all the better for her.

Finishing her task, Ruby set about on a new one.

How would these mortals deal with an offensive as awesome as their own?

"KO!!"

Ruby watched in astonishment each individual thread of the millions that surrounded the boy, split perfectly in two, the force of the break, like a whip, shot half of the great mass at Ruby with deadly speed and accuracy.

Maybe the boy did know what he was doing.

The other warrior had merely thrown his attacks, whereas this child wasted no such energy. He used the laws of nature to do that work for him. It was a shame for such a child to have to die.

No.

What?!

Ruby was more intent on the voice of her mother than the ball of energy that harmlessly impacted her own weave. The flexible barrier merely rolled the attack to the side, sending it skyward and away from anywhere damage could have been done.

Flee, my child.

What was her mother saying?!

I do not want you to perish my darling child.

But she could yet win this! The mortals' fates were sealed!!! Why was the Planet worried!?

You mustn't harm him, my fair girl.

What?

He is the one, child. He must not be harmed. My life depends on it.

The reality of the words sunk in as Ruby released her mother's embrace, pulling her claws away from the comforting ground. Yet another mortal that her mother saw crucial to survival. Why? Could she not do anything they could? Had she not proved she could do it better?! What was forcing her mother to betray her so?!! Grudgingly, Ruby cut off the offensive she had begun to form. It was not fair. She would be forced to flee or die. She was the pride of the Planet. This could not be happening.

I will miss you my dear, dear child.

The sadness in that made Ruby shudder as the sudden realization of the truth sank in. She had all the power to defeat these mortals, but she would not be allowed to use it, and there was no way they would let her go. Her barrier could not last forever, and now, these two had gotten it into their heads that they could destroy her. She wouldn't be able to live in peace with them as she had with the other man. It was only a matter of time for her now. It was not fair that such a magnificent existence as hers would go to such a shameful waste...

*~*~*~*

What was wrong?

Gohan saw it, but he couldn't believe it.

The monster had begun forming a ki blast larger than anything Gohan had ever seen, but now, it faded away unused. The beast had to be up to something!! But, nothing happened.

"Gohan! If ki won't work try that materia Cloud gave you!"

Gohan heard what Piccolo was saying, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. What was happening!? He could feel that perfect barrier surrounding his crimson enemy withering away.

"Gohan! Don't you hear me?! It's now or never!"

Friend, please spare my child.

Confusion flooded Gohan's mind at voice that uttered its melodious message inside his head. This was the same as when he'd first touched the Magic materia, what Cloud had called the knowledge of the Ancients.

No, it was different.

The similarities where over whelming, but this was only one where the other had been thousands speaking in unison. Who, or what, was this? It was as if someone was mimicking the Ancients.

Jenova?

No, you must believe me. My child will not harm you.

_Until it's too late._

The second came as an undertone and took Gohan by surprise. That voice he did recognize. He would never mistake Jenova's sickeningly sweet tone that lulled the mind into submission.

Friend! Don't you recognize me? You have come to save me from the Great Betrayer who threatens me still. You have returned from your journey stronger, ready to aid your brethren in our fight!

_Yes, friend, don't you recognize me?_

Gohan didn't know what to think. Who was this?!

"GOHAN! IT'S GOING TO GET AWAY!! YOU HAVE TO CAST IT NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!"The familiar voice was a comfort. It was nice to hear something with your ears instead of your mind!

No! Friend!! Do not harm my child!! I have done nothing to you!

_Of course I haven't. My daughter will do that for me. Can't you see the resemblance? Between my child and myself?_

Forcing the two sets of voices, both sweet yet one serene while the other intoxicating, out of his mind altogether, Gohan focused on the materia he had on his wrist. Jenova would not have his mind this time.

Dear friend, I saw you as my salvation. I still believe you will save me, but I do not understand why you slaughter my innocent daughter so.

_Not to worry, though, you'll do exactly what I want in the end. You are mine worm. Remember it._

Gohan had grown used to the whirling chaotic emotions that flowed from the red stone and concentrated on them with all of his might. Letting them become one with his own thoughts for a moment, the spell was cast.

*~*~*~*

It was hopeless, that her mother try to negotiate. Mortals never listened to what they didn't understand, especially when it was the words of the Planet. Besides, this one, as Ruby realized now that it was too late, carried the Great Betrayer's cells. Didn't her mother recognize the festering mind that had to be controlled by the Great Betrayer? Why was he still trusted then?

Ruby knew she would never understand as the world around her turned dark in an attack she knew all too well. One of her mother's greatest gifts to the mortals, the holy knights...

*~*~*~*

Gohan ignored the vile laugh that cut through his mind. Jenova would not have what she wanted after all; her monstrous daughter would slaughter no more innocent people. Cloud had been right; one boosted Knights of the Round and Ruby WEAPON was no more.

Free of this threat, they should be able test Cloud's theory of merging materia and attack Jenova head on with no further setbacks.

See that coming? Hope you're hooked! I am!


	21. Jenova's Final Attack

****

The Final Attack

"Nanaki you're home!" a child shouted, running up to hug the great furry canine with warm affection. "Did you get to save the Planet again?! Huh? Did ya did ya did ya?"

"Slow down there," Cloud laughed, following Red XIII up the stony stairway that led up into the city atop the red canyon. "He'll have plenty of time to tell you later," he reassured the child, detaching the brown shirted form from around Nanaki's neck to a much-relieved expression of thanks.

"You see," Aeris whispered, as if the fact was a secret of great importance as she knelt down to look the disappointed boy in his innocent eyes, "Nanaki's in the middle of a very important mission right now. He needs to go to his apparatus to contemplate what his next brilliant plan is."

Aeris smiled in that gentle way of hers as the boy's eyes suddenly lit up with pride.

"I knew it!" he shouted, clapping his hands together in conviction. Little legs flying, he scurried off to tell his friends the news.

"Too bad we won't be here long," Gohan stated sadly, watching the boy run off. How long had it been since he'd been around people his own age? Even back at home he was seldom able to play like a normal kid. Shaking his head to rid it of such selfish thoughts, Gohan reminded himself that he had more important things to do than play.

A sudden wave of guilt washed over Cloud. The look in Gohan's eyes cut at his soul. How could he expect a child, little more than a decade old, to carry on as he had? It was insane! This poor kid probably wanted nothing more than to be able to be around normal people for awhile. He probably sick to death of this adventuring by now. Still, Cloud had no choice. If they wanted to get him home, they had to press on, and Cloud was sure that the boy wanted to be home more than he wanted to have a moment's peace.

"I'll tell you what," Cloud decided aloud. "We could all use a good rest before running off after Jenova, so we can spend the night here."

"Can we really afford to waste the time?" Cid questioned, as he and the rest of the group randomly filtered into the dusty town.

"Saving one night won't make a difference if Jenova kills us," Cloud replied flatly. How could anyone argue with that? "But first we need to get our materia taken care of. Without that we won't even be going after Jenova tomorrow."

Nanaki nodded agreement, as he darted off on a path he knew all too well. This was his hometown, and although it felt good to be back with his paws of the familiar sandy rock it was only with great effort that he didn't hesitate when going into that house at the top. Leaping up a carved stairway and into a room, Nanaki wound his way up the stacked city to his apparatus. He was glad he could go up there again with out that shattering pain, even if it was hard. It had taken him almost a full year to recover from his grandfather's death, and only recently had he been able to go into the apparatus he'd inherited without being swept by grief. Bugenhagen's death had been a great loss for the Planet in Nanaki's eyes.

"So, should we follow him?" Gohan asked, watching Nanaki disappear into a dark doorway.

"Yeah, the Huge materia's at the top," Barret replied before Cloud had the chance.

"And we GOTTA go get that cool materia!" Yuffie piped up, vanishing behind Nanaki in an instant. Cloud wouldn't have been surprised if she only knew towns for the materia shops they had, or the natural supplies that could be raided nearby.

Starting to follow the others up the trail Nanaki had taken, Gohan froze in his tracks.

"What's wrong kid?" Cloud asked, seeing Gohan's horrified expression. What had gotten into the boy so suddenly?

"Piccolo, do you feel that too?" Gohan whispered shakily.

A nod from the Namek sparked Cloud's curiosity even more. "Something's happened to Vegeta."

"What?" Now Cloud could resist asking. "What's going on?"

"It's Vegeta," Gohan murmured; his wide eyes turning up to meet Cloud's were brimmed with tears. "Something terrible's happened!! I can't sense his energy anymore!"

What did that mean? Couldn't sense his energy? Cloud remembered where they'd left the proud man and was forced to shudder. He wouldn't voice his thoughts, but a great possibility was that Jenova had taken back her puppet. "Maybe," Cloud started, masking his own feelings with a smile, "he got back to your world."

Gohan didn't seem convinced, and one glance at Piccolo said the same thing. Well, it wasn't worth wasting time over. Whatever had happened had happened; they couldn't do anything about it now, so they shouldn't worry about it. They had other things that _could_ make a difference to worry about.

"Let's get going, we're going to be late if you guys just sit here like this," Cait Sith commented, as he left them alone. He'd been the last one out at the town's entrance, and now the two foreigners and Cloud were the only ones standing outside in the light of the setting sun.

"He's right guys, we should go deal with that materia and get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us," Cloud agreed, slowly turning the way everyone else had gone. A big day ahead of them? Who was he kidding? Everyday had been a big day since Aeris had first brought them to Nibelhiem! It had only been three days after all, and today alone look what they had gone through. Just this morning they had awoke in the City of the Ancients and gone to Midgar. Cloud shook his head. It seemed like years ago, not 14 hours or so. He'd fought Super Saijins twice, barely escaped the assault by Ruby WEAPON, and managed to escape the forsaken city of Midgar while Sephiroth patiently waited to kill them! Had it only been one day? It seemed so unreal... he needed sleep badly.

"Let's go Gohan," Piccolo whispered, putting a hand on the boy's head. "Maybe Cloud's right. Vegeta's strong; he might have found a way back by himself."

Gohan nodded. That had to be it. He couldn't bare the thought of Vegeta being killed by that monster. Lifting his feet off the ground, Gohan floated behind Piccolo as they went to join the others.

"Only three of us can go in," Cloud stated, as Piccolo and Gohan came through the short wooden door. "The Huge materia's up in there."

"Well we'll have to go," Gohan pointed to Cloud and himself. "You know what we're doing, and you need me to use the Huge materia."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go too," Aeris asked shyly. "It's been so long since I've been able to see those materia, and I'd really like to."

Sparing a glance at Tifa to make sure she didn't mind, Cloud nodded and lead the way into the small room where the elevator to the apparatus was. This had better work.

Aeris's breath caught in her throat as she marveled at the giant crystals that hovered in the middle of Bugenhagen's old 3-D holographic system. When she'd first come here, it had been to marvel at the complex representation of the workings of space, but now, those beautiful pieces of materia filled up her entire view. What would Cloud do with them? "So Cloud, what do we do?" she asked, walking up to the green stone and staring at her reflection in one of its giant facets. It's beautiful, mirror-like surface glowed gently and made her want to reach out and feel the calm essence she knew was throbbing within. That was one thing she could never imagine, not being able to feel the presence inside of a materia.

"The way I see it, there's only one way Sephiroth could have done what he did," Cloud started, walking up beside Aeris to gaze at the impressive materia. "Huge materia can only meld together materia of one type, so we need to combine the Huge materia first."

"Is that possible?" Aeris inquired reluctantly. "How do we do that?"

"That's where Gohan comes into the picture," Cloud answered, turning to look Gohan in the face. "I think the boy will be able to figure out something."

"Me?" Gohan was as astounded as he was abhorred. How did Cloud expect _him_ to know what to do?! "But Cloud!"

"Just believe in yourself, kid," Cloud commanded in a firm voice, gathering the three Huge materia together. "You'll figure out what to do."

_No you won't._

You'll do as I say, not as the traitor says.

"What?" Gohan put a hand to his head. Not again.

_I want you to bring these materia to me, do you understand? You will do nothing but what I tell you or I will be forced to express my displeasure with your disobedience._

Not now, Gohan thought, trying to suppress the voice that echoed in his mind. It was no use, Jenova would not be pushed back again.

_Now, come to me worm. Bring the materia with you and come to me at once with no delay. You will not allow yourself to be stopped by these fools. You are superior to them and you will obey me perfectly. Do you understand?_

"NO!" Gohan shouted, his eyes bulging with the pain that ripped through his head at his own words.

_There is no time for your foolishness. Now, GO!_

Gohan struggled against the pressure that was building up in his head, but it was in vain, he had to do something, anything, or he would surely die. A new wave of pain tore a scream out of Gohan so inhuman that he didn't even recognize his own voice. It was all he could do to hold on to consciousness.

Putting one foot ahead of the other, Gohan made his way towards the switch he'd seen Cloud use before. If he could get out of here, maybe he would survive.

_Yes, get out. If you don't there wont be anything left of you to save._

He struggled to move faster, and didn't even notice the materia that hovered with him as he moved away from Cloud and Aeris.

"What are you doing!?"

_He's going to stop you._

Cloud grabbed Gohan's shoulder and spun him around to see glazed eyes filled with a distant stare.

_He brought you here, he knew this would happen. He planned this. He's been planning this all along. The fight with Ruby; he did it because he knew you would win. He knew you would kill my only daughter because he knows that only I can save you. He won't let that happen._

Gohan tugged his shoulder away from Cloud with a jerk and turned towards the switch once more. He needed to escape this place. He needed fresh air. Maybe that would clear his mind.

He won't let you leave. He's trying to kill you.

"No!! I won't let you! It's Jenova; she has your mind. Snap out of it!! I won't let you leave with those!"

_See what I mean? He won't let you leave. He wants to kill you so that you will never be able to get home. Didn't you see it in his eyes? He despises you. Already he's killed Vegeta, and now, it's your turn. That is, if you let him._

"NO!" Gohan shouted in fear and agony. Dark patches blurred his vision as a blow of pain blasted the back of his skull.

_Are you going to let him kill you like this?_

"NO!" Lashing out in a blind fury, Gohan let a ki blast rip from his hands at an unseen enemy. He needed to escape. Now.

Aeris nearly fainted as she saw the energy reach for Cloud. There was nothing she could do; it was already too late. Cloud had been hit.


	22. Jenova's Final Defeat

****

The Final Defeat

As Gohan darted out of the apparatus by means of the gaping hole he'd created, Aeris forced back a sob. This wasn't the end for Cloud; it couldn't be! He'd survived being skewered by the Masamune; he could live through this! The thoughts were hollow, though, as Aeris crawled on hands and knees through the gathering crimson puddle to touch that tortured body.

"Cloud, you'll be okay," she cried. It was useless to try holding back the wracking sobs that came. The sight of Cloud's body twisted and bloodied lying there so lifelessly was more than she could bear.

_Why do you wait child?_

Aeris pulled her eyes from the broken face she had loved so dearly to stare at the clear sky through the demolished side of the apparatus.

_What are you waiting for child?_

The familiar voices of the Ancients were comforting, but not nearly enough so. I don't know what to do, she thought, bringing yet more tears to her eyes. How could she be so helpless when her friend needed her the most? If only she had a Revive materia, but Cloud had given all of their good materia to Gohan before the fight with Ruby, and the rest was down below with the others. What could she do now?

_You saw the boy, how he manipulated spirit energy._

Aeris nodded, closing her eyes tightly to slow the flood that poured from them. She needed to regain some composure if she was going to be of any help at all.

_So why don't you do as he did?_

What?

_He wove the flows of energy so that they would be more useful to him. Why do you not do the same? We alone have the ability to see the lifestream, so why do you hold back?_

I... I didn't realize...

_Then wake up!_

Aeris jerked back and put a hand to her face, oblivious to the red streak her gentle fingers left behind. This was no time to be crying; Cloud needed help. If only she could force the spirit energy around them to help. But, where could she start?

_Feel it._

What?

_You are a Cetra, a part of this energy. Be one with it, and you will understand._

Suddenly, she did understand. Although uncertainty still marred Aeris's normal confidence, she reached out with her mind to the energy around her. She had no choice. If she didn't do something now, Cloud might... He might die.

Almost instantly she was flooded with life, the feeling of life, the feeling of pure energy, warmth, and radiance.

How many times had she done this back in the slums without realizing what she was doing? How many times had the flowers then mysteriously bloomed in a land where nothing could grow? She had passed it off as being because they were in a holy place then, but now she understood. The Cetra had nurtured the Planet for ages in this very way. This was her destiny, to help the Planet to better use it's energy. Caught up in the glorious revelation of the moment, Aeris pushed her mind back to where it belonged, on Cloud.

Pulling long strands of energy to herself, Aeris pondered how she would do what she needed to do. How did you give a dying person their life back!?!

_Weave the energy child. Tie it up into a shape, a form that will do what you need it to do. _

What? What would help here?

_A mother often gives her sick child a blanket to trap in his heat and give him a sense of comfort._

What?

_Make him a blanket of energy._

How would that help? Aeris began to do as she was told; she had always known that you didn't argue with your ancestors. They usually knew what they were talking about.

_Don't tie the strands together in a knot, weave them into a sheet, child._

Aeris silently obeyed, sweat beading on her brow with the effort. She had no idea of how to make a blanket with yarn, much less energy, but she had to try anyways.

_That's it child; don't force it. Now, wrap him up in your blanket._

Aeris could barely call it a blanket, so crude was the craftsmanship, but she didn't doubt her elders one bit. Unconsciously gesturing with her hand as she thought, Aeris willed the energy to do as she wanted. Moving it over Cloud, Aeris carefully began wrapping his tattered body in the energy. This had better work.

A rough cough brought a salty taste to his lips, but the fact that Cloud could taste the blood was a good sign. At least he wasn't too far-gone, though it had sure seemed like it.

"Cloud!" Aeris shouted, almost pouncing on him. "You're alive!"

"I've seen better days," Cloud murmured, not even mustering the strength to spit out the blood that he nearly choked on.

"Shh," Aeris cooed, propping him up in her arms like a loving mother. "Save your strength."

Cloud closed his eyes and tried to relax. Aeris was right; he needed to conserve his energy. Thoughts flitted in and out of Cloud's head without recognition, as his breathing slowly became more regular, deeper. That soft finger tracing an imaginary line across his forehead was comforting. Aeris was a master of healing; she would never let him die here. Slowly, the strong leader's mind drifted off into the peaceful bliss of slumber.

Aeris sighed gratefully. He needed this sleep, and she was glad that she didn't have to worry about him not waking up again. Cloud's body had absorbed the blanket almost immediately after she had covered him in it, as though readily drinking up the energy. He was recovering swiftly; already Aeris could see the gory wounds closing themselves.

Thank the Planet he would be okay.

Still clutching Cloud's body to her breast as she rocked gently back and forth, Aeris idly pondered why she could not stop crying. She needed to, needed to go after someone else who needed her more right now. Gohan.

*~*~*~*

_What are you doing?_

What? Gohan froze, stopping his speedy flight almost instantly to hover in place.

_What have you done?_

I... I don't know, Gohan admitted, shaking his head. Did he really know anything anymore?

_We can not allow you to continue like this._

What? Who? More voices... How many voices were there? That sickeningly sweet one, that gentle motherly one, and these, thousands in unison. ...thousands in unison, like the materia. That was one thing Gohan did understand right now. He'd only heard the thousand voices in one place, the materia. There was no way this was Jenova...

_You know us._

Who are you? ...The Ancients?

_Some call us that._

What do you want from me?

_To come home._

What? Home! What do you think I've been trying to do?!

_The Great Betrayer will not bring you home._

The Great Betrayer?

_The Crisis from the Sky, Jenova._

So what then? How do I go home?

_The way will make itself clear to you. But first, you must return to those who can help you. Return to your sister, the only one who can understand what you are going through._

Sister? I have no sister!

_You do._

What? Who?

_All of the Cetra are you brothers and sisters. Because your people left us ages ago means nothing. You belong with us. Go to your sister._

Cetra? Aeris? Why should I...?

Answer me!!

....Why don't you answer?

_Because they are lying._

Wha....? Gohan violently shook his head from side to side as though to rid it of a clinging beast, but the voice he recognized as Jenova wouldn't be dislodged so easily. No, they're not lying. I believe them.

_What, that you are a Cetra? Fool!! You are a Saijin!! You are my puppet!_

No... you're the liar!! ...Cloud had said that those were the Ancients, that Jenova was evil.

_And you'll believe that traitor over me? Don't you remember all the things he did to you?_

Pain streaked through Gohan's head and circled it like a band, tightening until he thought his head must surely cave in.

_Don't you remember all the pain he put you through? The plots he's been devising? Don't you remember all of the times he had his knife ready behind your back when I warned you just in time? Were in not for me, he would have killed you!_

No... liar! Sensible thought started to drift from Gohan's grasp, but he fought as hard as he could. He wouldn't let Jenova get him, not this time!

_You know the truth deep in your mind._

What did Gohan know? The answer to that question seemed more and more muddled as of late.

_Yes, you do know the truth._

What?! Again that one voice, like sweet honey, flowed into Gohan's mind. What? Who?

_Do you not recognize me, friend? I, your love, your companion?_

Nothing made sense anymore! Gohan clutched his head, but the voices did not cease.

_I recognize you, friend. You came to my world when your own was no longer available, and now I still give you a place to rest, but you have forgotten me_.

What? Gohan did not understand, but an idea began trying to form in his fogged mind. ...the Planet?

_Some call me that._

_No! Don't listen!! She lies!_

What?? Who to listen to? The voices battled for a hold in Gohan's mind, and all he could do was listen in agony.

_She is no different than Cetra! She is a traitor! She uses her children like worthless pawns!! Don't listen to her!!! I will offer you freedom, a freedom that can never be attained from the likes of her!_

Cetra, my love. I am no different than you my love. Saijin, Cetra, we are all the same.

What? ...Saijin and Cetra the same? What to believe? Gohan screamed, but no one was there to hear it.

"Yes, Gohan."

A voice. A real voice. Gohan brought his eyes up to see a soft pink blur. Whipping his eyes, Gohan could not have seen a sight more comforting. "Aeris!"

"It's me Gohan. Things will be okay now."

Arms. Real, solid arms folded themselves around Gohan's shoulders. It was all he could do to not completely break down; as it was, he let his frustrated sobs pour out uncontrollably.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Gohan," Aeris gently stroked his blond hair as though soothing a child from a nightmare. "If you let me answer your questions, you won't have to worry about Jenova anymore. She only has control through confusion. Get rid of your confusion and you'll clear you mind of her control."

Gohan nodded, slowly regaining some control over himself. No more Jenova, the thought was worth asking questions for. "How are we related Aeris? The Cetra and the Saijins?"

"I don't know how we got separated in the first place," Aeris's calm voice began, "but I know we are the same. We both are of the same blood, separated across the universe."

What? So some Saijins survived the destruction of Vegeta besides those few he already knew of? The thought was only somewhat comforting as Gohan recalled the other Saijins he'd met besides his father, but if it was possible that Aeris was a Saijin, then he wasn't too worried.

"Come on, let's go back. Everyone's waiting for us."

Only after Aeris began helping Gohan back towards the red canyon, did Gohan realize that she had been flying.


	23. The End?

****

The End?

The building shook with an impact from above that Piccolo knew was none other than a ki blast from Gohan. It was unmistakable.

Piccolo didn't want to think about what could be wrong now, but as he felt Gohan's spirit steadily degrading and beginning to leave the area, he knew he had to act. His student, his only friend, needed him. Clenching his fists, Piccolo knew making a mess of this place wouldn't get him anywhere in the long run, so he whirled about and bolted for the exit. Feeling wood splinter around his shoulder, Piccolo realized to late that he needed to open the door. Oh well, a door could easily be replaced, Gohan couldn't.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The sound of Gohan's scream drew Piccolo on as he flew around the tall, odd building to see his prized student clutching his head, obviously in pain. "Gohan!!! I'm coming!!" Piccolo shouted, hastening to reach the boy's side. "Gohan! It's me!" Piccolo shouted, taking the boy's shoulders and shaking him. "Snap out of it!"

No recognition so much as touched those glazed eyes that they stared through him.

Piccolo was ready to die.

"Yes, Gohan," a soft voice caught him off guard. The sharp motion of Gohan's head as it jerked up towards the sound ripped Piccolo in two.

"Aeris!"

"It's me Gohan. Things will be okay now."

Piccolo didn't see any more when Gohan plastered himself to the girl, tears spilling uncontrolled down his face. What was happening?

*~*~*~*

Soft light gradually brought Cloud back to the world of the living. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he could see that they were in the Shildra Inn, a small place in the center of the canyon. Vague memories tickled his mind, but Cloud couldn't put anything together logically... everything seemed like one big dream...

"You're finally awake," a sweetly familiar voice murmured gratefully. "I was beginning to think I'd never see those pretty eyes of yours open!"

"Tifa!" Cloud bolted upright. "Where you watching me?"

Tifa played with the toe of her boot, skirting the question, "So, what happened last night?"

Cloud shook his head, " I don't remember, actually. I feel like I've been through hell though..."

"Oh," disappointment laced Tifa's voice, but not for long. "Aeris said there was an attack, and that Gohan almost lost his mind again but rid himself of Jenova's control for the last time. But she wouldn't say anything more than that. At least you're okay."

Cloud was thrown off guard as he felt soft warm arms wrap tightly around his neck. Only because her face was embedded in his shoulder did Cloud hear Tifa's softly muttered words, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"There there now," Cloud whispered, awkwardly trying to find the right thing to say. What had gotten into Tifa all of a sudden? "It takes more than that to get rid of me."

Drawing back reluctantly, Tifa wiped a hand across her eyes trying in vain to hide the fact that she had been crying. "Yeah, I guess," she whispered. "I have to go."

Cloud scratched his head in confusion as Tifa ran out of the room. For a moment he wrestled with the urge to chase after her, but held his ground. It wasn't because he wanted to comfort her, even though he really did, but that nagging feeling was back again. He didn't want to let Tifa out of his sight; something was going to happen to her.

"Gohan!"

Cloud jumped, startled half to death to realize that someone else was in the room.

"Gohan you're all right!" The blonde boy, his dearest friend leaning over the bed, occupied the second bed of the inn. "It's good to see you normal again, Gohan," Piccolo stated, brushing some blonde hair from the boy's face. "Aeris said you were pretty bad out there." No more comments escaped Piccolo's mouth; he knew how to hold his tongue. Gohan didn't need to know that he had been Cloud's attacker or that he'd been beyond almost any help at all. No, now the boy would be better. Aeris believed he'd finally managed to break Jenova's control.

"I don't remember anything," Gohan murmured, sitting up slowly and shaking his head.

"Me neither kid," Cloud added for comfort. "Looks like Aeris's the only one that knows what really happened."

"Then we should go see her," Gohan decided, jumping out of the bed. Pride swelled up Piccolo. Hopefully Gohan's quick recover would be a permanent one.

"Good idea," Cloud agreed, getting up a bit more slowly than Gohan. What _had _happened to him? He really did feel like he'd been to hell and back.

"Any idea where she is?"

"She should be downstairs," Piccolo answered, leading the way to the door. "A few of the others were having breakfast at the bar last I knew."

Cloud nodded. Aeris and Tifa loved to hang out down there.

"Hi Cloud," Aeris shouted happily, seeing the spiky headed man coming down the stairs. "Have a seat and get some food. You could use it after last night," she patted the wooden bench she sat on as a welcome.

Making his way to her table, Cloud got straight to the point as usual, "Aeris, what happened?"

"Why don't you get something to eat? Then we can talk all you want," she suggested.

Cloud was ready to argue, but suddenly realized how terribly hungry he was. "I guess so."

"I hope they have good food here! I'm starving!" Gohan said merrily as he plopped down at the same table, Piccolo silently following. It only took a moment for Cloud to remember the boy's appetite. He shook his head; this little bar would definitely rake in a bit of gil today.

"So," Aeris began immediately when Cloud was finished ordering a steak. There was no way she'd let him ask questions; she didn't want Gohan to find our what he'd done. It would be better for her to just tell them what they needed to know, and hopefully get them going on other topics. "We got the Huge materia melded into one."

"We did?" Gohan asked, taking a moment away from his list of items to order. "I don't remember anything, especially not anything with the Huge materia."

"No?" Aeris asked, keeping an innocent face. She quirked an eyebrow as though confused. "That's odd. We finished melding them before the attack." It was far from the truth, but it was a good story. Gohan had, in reality, caught the three Huge materia in his stray ki blast, the one that had also hit Cloud. She needed to keep that part of it secret.

"Really?" Cloud murmured, thinking hard. "I don't remember that at all. I only remember Gohan starting to lose it again."

Piccolo watched Aeris closely out of the corner of his eye. The girl looked like she knew what she was doing; she had better. Piccolo could only imagine the guilt trip Gohan would lay on himself if he knew what had really happened.

"Yeah, after we're done here we should go see the new Huge materia. Cloud we don't have much time; we need to go as soon as we can," Aeris's voice was full of urgency that was only half faked. The threat related to Jenova was still out there.

"Aeris, I have a question."

Even with all of her efforts to remain calm, Aeris stiffened slightly at Gohan's statement. "Yes?"

"About the Cetra and the Saijins, you said we're all the same... how can that be?" Aeris sighed with relief as Gohan's innocent eyes narrowed in contemplation. "I don't know much about your people, but the Saijins are really mean folk. They used to destroy planets and sell them."

"Well, that doesn't sound anything like the Cetra," Cloud offered. "They nourish the Planet and help it to become stronger, not kill it."

"I know," Aeris returned before they could build up too many doubts. "You have to trust me on this one. We are of the same blood... but... something happened. I don't know what. My ancestors, our ancestors, won't say anything more. You just have to believe. The truth always comes out when the time is right."

Gohan had time to nod his agreement before the mounds of food he'd ordered started being brought. Cloud had already dug hungrily into his own. When was the last time he'd eaten? Before they left for Nibelhiem? It didn't really matter...

*~*~*~*

With a stomach once more pleased, Gohan followed Aeris and Cloud up the stairs towards the apparatus again. They would finally get the super-powered materia they needed.

"So what materia do you think we should combine?" Aeris asked Cloud in a very serious tone. Obviously she'd been giving the matter a lot of thought.

Cloud was quiet for a moment before he answered, "One of everything, as many times as we can."

"But wouldn't that limit the number of materia we have? Wouldn't it be better to make a bunch of different ones so that we all can have something?" Aeris argued.

Cloud shook his head. "I thought about that, but what good will all of those materia do if Sephiroth's can still out power them? The way I see it, every materia we combine like this doesn't just add to the power of the first, it multiplies it. You see, normally all of the attacks just get added together. One materia to use any which one you need, but I think these new more powerful Huge materia will go further than that. The attacks themselves should be combined."

"What?" Aeris sounded appalled or astounded, Piccolo couldn't tell which.

"Like, for instance, we combine the Ultima and Barrier. What is likely to happen? The attacks themselves are combined. You get a powerful barrier that not only protects you, but also hurts anyone who attacks you," he said with conviction. There was no mistaking the fact that he believed what he was saying.

"I'm not so sure," Aeris continued to argue. "I don't think that's possible."

"We'll just have to see then won't we?" Cloud said, confidently starting for the ladder that led to the highest level of Cosmo Canyon, the level where the apparatus was.

"Wait!"

Cloud paused.

"We took the Huge materia to this room instead, so it would be in a safer place," Aeris lied. She had really taken it there to avoid anyone else seeing the destroyed side of the apparatus. That would have raised a few questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Cloud nodded and jumped down, following her and Gohan in to the room across from the ladder.

"Where is it? I really, really, REALLY want to see it!"

Cloud groaned. He didn't even need to see what was happening to know that Yuffie was searching for the Huge materia. Upon entering the room, his suspicions were confirmed.

"For the last time, no!" Cloud was glad to see that Aeris had left someone competent to keep a guard on the materia. Vincent would not be tricked by Yuffie like some of the others would... not to mention Barret of course.

"It's okay, Vincent, we're here for it now," Aeris reassured Vincent as she shot a cutting glare at Yuffie. "I expect you kept it away from sticky fingers."

"Indeed."

Piccolo watched Vincent retrieve the giant rock for Aeris while the ninja girl jumped up and down excitedly. Yuffie had to be Gohan's age. Piccolo took a moment to thank Kami that Gohan was better behaved than the girl.

"So this is it," Cloud murmured, staring into the crystalline depths of the stone. Each great facet was like the surface of lake, with a beautiful liquid translucence below its reflection. Cloud couldn't continue without taking a moment to admire the color as well. The slight burgundy tint of the deep azure was breath taking. "We should start with the master materia."

Aeris nodded, even though she didn't really agree, and handed three materia to Cloud. She guessed she would just have to trust him since there was no way she would be able to convince him otherwise.

Holding the three materia together in his hand, Cloud slowly moved them toward the large one that sat fully up to his waist. He'd never have guessed there could be a materia so large or beautiful.

Pain.

Brilliant light burst inside Cloud's head and forced him to rip his eyes away, stumbling to the ground in his haste. It was only moments though and things were back to normal.

Twisting to his feet again, Cloud didn't know what to expect.

What he saw no one could have expected.

There, on the floor, no bigger than the size of his fist, was a piece of materia, swirling with constantly changing colors.

"We've got one more set of Master materia to meld, but something tells me we won't have the chance to use it," Cloud commented, snatching the perfectly shaped sphere before Yuffie got her hands on it. "It looks like this is all we'll have to work with."

Gohan nodded, "But that's okay. Piccolo and I don't need materia."

"Nor do I," Aeris whispered, adding, "anymore," as an afterthought.

Cloud scratched his head in though for a moment. "I guess we'll have two parties then. Piccolo and Gohan can go together. I'll take Aeris and..." Cloud paused pondering who else should go with him.

"Me," Tifa finished for him as she came into the room. If he told anyone she had been crying they wouldn't believed him now.

"But," Cloud disagreed, the need to hider her somewhere safe still clinging to his mind.

"No, Cloud! I'm not a little girl, you can't tell me to stay here. I'm coming," Tifa commanded. How could Cloud argue? He most certainly couldn't tell her the truth. That would only make matters worse. After all, she was just as strong as any of the other people where.

"Fine," he muttered reluctantly. He hoped the feeling was nothing more than that. It had to be. He wasn't the one who always knew what was going to happen. That was Aeris.

"If I may intrude," Nanaki started, entering the room as well, "wouldn't it be wise to take as many people as you can? Perhaps all of the people who are not using materia should go together and then you could take one more person to use materia with you."

Cloud decided the suggestion made sense, "Alright."

"Would you mind if that person were me?" Nanaki questioned politely. Cloud had no idea why Red XII wanted to come along, but it was most likely for revenge on Jenova who had hurt the Planet his people fought for so dearly. In any case, that was Red XIII's business, not Cloud's.

"Not at all," Cloud answered, turning towards the door. "Aeris, you said we don't have much time. If no one sees any reason to wait, we could leave now. We all had a good night's sleep last night I hope." In reality, Cloud wasn't exactly feeling 100%, but he was improving fast. He should be fine.

"Then let's go," Piccolo offered. The sooner they got this out of the way, the better.

"Cid can take us to Midgar. Assuming we are still going to Midgar," Cloud said, directing it more as a question to Aeris that a statement.

"Yes, Jenova's still there."

They still had time. Whatever was going to be born "of the spirit" hadn't been yet, Aeris was sure of it. Her ancestors would have told her so.

They still had time, if they hurried.


	24. The End

****

The End

Cloud stepped carefully around the sharp metal that protruded from the walls of the odd tunnel in every direction. How Aeris and Gohan had made the tunnel was beyond him, but he'd seen it with his own eyes. No sooner had they landed from an uneventful ride in the Highwind, Aeris had suggested that Gohan and herself try to open a path, and voila! The ground just split apart!! They kept saying it was ki and spirit energy, and Cloud had to believe them because they both had sweat to prove they'd done something, but how they had done anything was still beyond his grasp.

In any case, they would finally get to fight, and hopefully kill, Jenova. If only they could be rid of her then her puppets should go as well. Sephiroth and Hojo both in one stroke... Cloud purposely left himself and Gohan out of that list. Sacrifices were necessary if they were to save the Planet.

Tifa and Nanaki by his side, Cloud felt a deadened sense of determination as they approached the small pocket where he knew Jenova was waiting.

Voices.

Cloud gave the signal to stop and hoped the other party saw it as well. It would do no good to stumble into this fight unprepared.

"Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes, if you have the solution."

"I do."

"Then give it to me so that we can begin."

Silence. Cloud strained to hear something, anything. A glance at Nanaki told him that it wasn't just human ears that had the problem. There probably was nothing to hear.

"Very well then, Mother is ready."

"Shall I proceed?"

"Yes."

There was no mistaking those voices. Hojo and Sephiroth. What bad luck, not only would they have to fight Jenova, but now possibly both Hojo and Sephiroth simultaneously... Cloud reminded himself how sacrificing so few lives would be worth it to save the whole Planet. He just wished he didn't have to think like that. It was bad enough that his feeling about Tifa had only gotten worse the closer they came to Midgar. He didn't want to lose her after all these years, all the hard times she alone had brought him through.

Shaking his head, Cloud focused on the matter at hand again.

"This should induce a premature division."

Hojo's voice. He sounded completely absorbed in his work. Cloud knew better than to take risks with people as powerful as Sephiroth involved, but he took one anyway. Slowly moving so that he could see the happenings of the small, subterranean chamber, Cloud was thankful to see that his hopes where not in vain. Sephiroth was as absorbed as Hojo in the work being performed.

Cloud could hear the others doing the same. He was glad he had the party he did; none of these people would be easily caught. Minus Aeris, they were all masters of hiding to some degree. Watching just as intently as Cloud, none of the onlookers were ready for what was coming.

The initial shock passed quickly, but the lingering sense of frightful caution would not.

Jenova writhed upon the twisted metal that made the floor violently, sending sprays of purple blood spurting from the places she sliced herself. The curious thing that gave Cloud a sick feeling was that both Sephiroth and Hojo watched unconcerned as though nothing was happening. As a matter of fact, they almost looked pleased? But, it appeared as though Jenova was dying! How could this add up to anything good? Cloud knew it spelled disaster, but in what form was beyond him.

As sudden as the seeming death throes had seized Jenova, her flesh began to melt. Great globs of red, blue, and purple randomly fell away.

Cloud thought he would be sick.

Forcing himself not to turn away as he knew Aeris had done, Cloud continued to watch as the liquid flesh began to pool together next to the unrecognizable form that had once been Jenova. Slowly, the disgusting dripping ceased, and what was left of Jenova began to recollect into the shape Cloud had remembered from two years ago. Jenova-Synthesis.

Even after seeing what he had, Cloud still was not ready for what happened next. Hojo, a thin needle in his deft hands, leapt upon the other mass of flesh that was also beginning to take shape. Had it continued to form the same way for a few more moments, Cloud was sure it would have become what had been known as Jenova-Birth, but that was impossible! Wasn't it? It didn't matter though, because as soon as Hojo injected the contents of the needle into the oozing mass, it changed it's intentions. Or that's what it looked like. It had been trying to become Jenova-Birth, Cloud was sure of it now, but that had ended the moment the needle had made contact. Now it was forming differently.

Cloud hoped Sephiroth hadn't heard the horrified gasp that someone had let out. But how could he blame the person? The fact that the new creature was taking on definite human characteristics was enough to send his own head spinning.

Cloud shut his eyes for a moment to clear his mind.

What was happening? What where Hojo and Sephiroth doing?! None of this made sense!! Sephiroth was, in essence repeating the mistake that had created him, the one he had never forgiven Hojo for!! How could this be?!

A cold piercing laugh snapped Cloud's eyes open. It couldn't be.

"My dear sister," Sephiroth began, staring down at the naked girl that lie where she had formed, "we have guests."

Sephiroth's eyes didn't hesitate as they moved to lock on Cloud's own. He'd been a fool to think they wouldn't be discovered.

Slowly, the girl propped herself up on unsteady arms and followed Sephiroth's eyes to Cloud. Those eyes of hers, they were his eyes almost exactly. Feline-like green spheres sliced down the middle by a thin, slit pupil stared at Cloud. There was only difference that Cloud could see between those eyes and Sephiroth's; they held the warm curiosity of a child.

Aeris's was reminded of her talk with the Ancients. They had made it seem like she could change the horrible fate that they had foretold, but now was it too late?! No, she wouldn't back down! They came here to fight Jenova; that's what they would have to do. If they could defeat her, then maybe that person down there, that girl who looked to be in her twenties yet was only seconds old, could be saved. The childish innocence in those eyes gave Aeris confidence.

_Cloud now! We have to act! We can't sit here all day!_

Aeris had been surprised at how easily telepathy had come once she'd finally understood how to manipulate spirit energy, but now, she was just grateful she'd ever figured it out.

Cloud nodded and stood up. There would be no surprise attack now that they were discovered. There was no point in continuing to hide.

"Sephiroth, what you have done is unforgivable!" Cloud shouted, drawing the Ultima sword. No turning back, he reminded himself.

"What I have done? You mean saving the life of Mother?"

Another cold laugh.

Cloud forced his eyes away from the child that lay at Sephiroth's feet. The last thing he needed to think of now was how her hair was a perfect silver representation of his own, or how her face seemed to be Aeris's all over again. He had to keep his mind clear of such frivolous coincidences if he was going to win this battle.

"What have you done?!" It was Tifa this time, and Cloud felt a stab at his heart. Why couldn't she keep quiet? Don't draw attention to yourself, Cloud thought, wishing he knew how Aeris spoke to his mind. That dread feeling, forgotten for a few moments in his surprise, returned tenfold.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sephiroth asked, turning once more to the new being at his feet. With a wave of his hand, clothes appeared on her, "Get up child."

Cloud could not believe his ears. Had he heard that right?! He shook his head. Sephiroth had sounded as though he actually cared! Never had Cloud in his wildest dreams so much as imagined that Sephiroth's voice could even be touched by the gentle warmth that he had just heard.

The slightly slanted green eyes stared up at Sephiroth as if he were the entire world as the girl shakily pushed herself up onto her feet. Almost falling in the process, her arm was caught with a firm hand as Sephiroth helped her stay upright. "There now, be careful."

Suddenly, Cloud remembered the times Sephiroth had used illusions two years ago. Reality hit him hard. Sephiroth meant to use this girl, and with his skill in illusions it would be all they could do to open her eyes, unless they could get to her first.

"I have lent a helping hand to my baby sister," Sephiroth finally answered. Turning back to Tifa only when he was certain that his "sister" could stand on her own.

"This is wrong," Aeris murmured, her eyes filled with disapproval. "This isn't natural. What have you done?"

Sephiroth laughed that deep, rich laugh of his that sent knives of ice up Cloud's spine. "Don't you think that question could be better answered by the professor?"

Hojo's eyes gleamed at what he took to be a compliment. Out of Sephiroth, Cloud guessed it was. Pride overflowed from Hojo's eyes into his voice, "It is truly magnificent is it not? So many theories proven! So many dreams attained!"

Cloud was not amused, and he knew none of the others were either, but perhaps they could get some valuable information out of Hojo if they let his ego get the better of him.

"You see, the life cycle of the WEAPON we know as Jenova is very similar to materia."

WEAPON??! What? Wasn't Jenova an Ancient! Hadn't Sephiroth said so himself?! Yes he had, Cloud recalled with quite a bit of clarity. So, what then was this about her being a WEAPON?! It was then that a few words of the elders from Cosmo Canyon came floating back to Cloud. Professor Ghast, the scientist that originally discovered Jenova had come back to Cosmo Canyon one day mumbling something about Jenova not being an Ancient, and that he'd made a terrible mistake. The mistake had been Sephiroth, and now, Cloud understood that other bit as well. Also, as Cloud recalled from the videos recovered two years ago in Icicle, that was around the same time that Professor Ghast had been murdered by Hojo, at the time a scientist working under Ghast. Cloud grimaced as the truth began to reveal itself in its entirety.

"She has puppets, carriers of her cells that can be manipulated by her will, for the greatest part of her life. However, the time comes for the Reunion, when she will join with all of those carrying her cells, adding their strengths to her own and discarding their weaknesses. Then, she divides, like a materia, passing on her new strengths to the child so that the cycle may begin again," Hojo's voice brought Cloud's mind back to the present. This was almost too much to take in.

"I have merely added some extra strengths to the child," Hojo continued, oblivious as to whether or not anyone was listening. "By injecting selected DNA to the new being during the earliest stages of development, the DNA is incorporated into the beings own as though inherited from her predecessor."

Gohan started to feel sick. This sounded like Cell all over again.

"Is she not a true work of scientific genius?" Hojo marveled.

"No," Sephiroth's reply was firm and startling. "She is my sister, and she has feelings. You will not talk of her as though she has no mind."

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sephiroth had to be despising every word he said. She had feelings? What would Sephiroth know about feelings? He was the perfect soldier after all. Still, his act was very convincing, and that was a bad thing for Cloud. Hopefully this kid wouldn't be as powerful as Aeris had made them think, because she was already falling for Sephiroth's maneuvers.

"We have already wasted enough time on you fools," Sephiroth stated, his normal coldness creeping back into his voice. "My sister shall realize her purpose, and that does not lie in this time. Come, sister, we shall begin your training now," he commanded, displaying the large, multicolored materia in his palm. That he was casting a spell was obvious, and the thought of what that spell might be froze Cloud's heart. There was no telling what that materia was capable of. They couldn't die yet!! They couldn't die in vain like this!

To Cloud's relief, he realized the spell wasn't an attack; it was Slow? Cloud felt out the spell being cast carefully trying to decipher what it was. Yes, it was definitely Slow, although thousands of times more potent, but why was Sephiroth casting it?

Suddenly Cloud's answer leapt at him as a swirling vortex opened in front of Sephiroth. A purple haired man could be seen through it, blind with rage, but it didn't take long for the man to disappear, most likely realizing what was happening and trying to escape before it was too late. Another world? Gohan's world?! No, Sephiroth had cast a time spell. The realization came to Cloud as a shock; Gohan wasn't from another world... he was from another time...

Absorbed in his own dread thoughts, Cloud didn't notice when Sephiroth began whispering things into his "sister's" ear.

"Your first lesson is complete," Sephiroth murmured after a while. The whisper, even as quiet as it was, cut through the air and was caught by everyone in the room. "Now, show me what you can do."

The girl by Sephiroth's side nodded obediently as she took a step forward, her first step of her own, and closed her aquamarine eyes.

"You guys get out of here!" Piccolo's voice rang in Cloud's ears, but he didn't know what to do. "That's one hell of a ki she's building and I don't want to be here when she throws it!"

Gohan didn't have time to react, as he felt Piccolo's arms around him, pulling him back the way they had come faster than he knew the Namek could fly.

Only by the reflexes of his teacher had Gohan lived to see the piercing light that exploded from the small opening he'd escaped from. Pain gripped his heart. There was no way any of them could have survived that down there.

Aeris, Red XIII, Cloud, Tifa.

"Nooooo!" Gohan barely recognized his own animalistic voice as he felt the pulse of Super Saijin 2 returning to him. They couldn't be dead!!! They couldn't!!!!!! The tears rushing to his eyes blinded Gohan, but didn't struggle against Piccolo's arms that held him back. There was no point. They were either dead or alive, and nothing he could do now could change that. Gohan settled for bawling into Piccolo's fatherly embrace.


	25. Only the Beginning

** Only the Beginning **  
By: Jenosavel  
  
  
The scene in the Highwind was full of contradictions.  
  
No one had been able to miss the blast that had taken place in the ruins beneath the jungle, and the fact that Gohan and Piccolo had survived had been an insignificant comfort when compared to the loss.  
  
Cloud, Red XIII, Tifa.  
  
When Aeris had returned, it had been expected, but was a relief nonetheless. This was especially so for Gohan, yet still, nothing would be able to fill the hole which had been left behind. They had not forgotten their mission, and they still had a leader who had proven himself, but neither Cid's leadership nor Aeris's encouragement could spur the group on. Without Cloud's passion and steadfast belief in his cause, their hearts had lost their fire.   
  
Why were they in this battle? So what if Sephiroth was threatening another planet somewhere else? Why should they fight? They had saved their own planet once from Sephiroth, let the people of that other world do the same!  
  
The hours dragged on like weeks with it appearing as though Sephiroth had won after all.  
  
  
  
Pain.  
  
Pure pain tore through Cloud, eating his body away as the intense light had stole his vision. Before blackness came swiftly over him, one final thought cried out from his deteriorating mind.  
  
Tifa.  
  
Blackness was everything. Blackness was everywhere. There was only blackness.  
  
However, even the fact that there was blackness, and that he could realize this, meant that he couldn't be dead. Not yet.  
  
Slowly, a sense of self-awareness returned to Cloud.  
  
What was happening?  
  
_So soon you forget._  
  
What? Cloud vaguely remembered the voice, but whom it belonged to escaped him.  
  
_How could you forget me, puppet?_  
  
Cloud suddenly remembered. Jenova. How could he have forgotten? He too had Jenova's cells in him, and, regardless of Jenova's hatred for him, they would do the same thing for him as they had done for Sephiroth and Hojo. He would live to see another battle.  
  
_Unfortunately._  
  
_You'll never win!_ In his mind, Cloud was screaming. _As long as you live, I'll torment you! You'll pay for what you've done! Oh Planet, Tifa!_  
  
Pain.  
  
Pain and more pain exploded in Cloud's body wrestling with the pain in his heart and mind for dominion over him. He clung to the pain, the only sign that he was alive. He was alive.  
  
He was alive, and Tifa was not.  
  
How many hours passed, Cloud couldn't tell. It could have as easily been a few seconds as a week. He had absolutely no awareness of the passing of time. All he could think about was the pain. The pain and pursuing Sephiroth.  
  
Must make Sephiroth pay.  
  
Must make Jenova pay.  
  
The thoughts only eased his aching heart slightly, and it was never a lasting remedy. Truthfully, though he would not admit it, he did not want the pain to go away. It was proof that he was alive, that Tifa had been there.  
  
Cloud gradually became aware of a dim light. Straining to test himself, he managed to figure out that the light was coming from small fires, scattered throughout the blackened pocket beneath Midgar. Realizing also, that Hojo was injured and on the path to recovery, Cloud willed his own healing to quicken. He would make them, all of them, pay.  
  
In a few short moments, Cloud was on his feet. It was darkly ironic that all this time he'd had these powers of Jenova, and that only now when it was too late to save her did he realize his potential.  
  
Breathing in the sooty air, Cloud relished the feeling of the stinging air in his lungs. The thick scent of smoke and burned flesh scorched his lungs, but it was proof he was alive. Be alive, he smirked, was good. He would make Sephiroth pay.  
  
Still smirking like a mad man, Cloud took a quick glance around. Only one small spot had escaped the blast, where Sephiroth's portal had been. Most likely he had fled to Gohan's world, fled like the coward he was. Cloud's blood boiled as he thought about it, and he was hardly aware of it when his feet lifted off of the ground. He had Jenova's powers, and he would see that they were used to avenge Tifa.  
  
With eyes darkly devoid of emotion, Cloud hovered over to a small spot of white that briefly flashed amid the gritty blackness of the ground. Bending down though his feet never touched landed, he picked up the multicolored materia from its resting place.  
  
Next to it was his faithful blade, scorched from ivory white to onxy black. A hole was seared clean through it from where he'd tried to deflect the majority of the blast.  
  
Fate must have been telling him something, for his blade to have survived like this, turned black like his heart. Standing up again, he fitted the materia into the fist-sized hole. With a wry smile he noted the irony. It was a perfect fit.  
  
  
  
Gohan sat on the deck of the Highwind, trying to find some kind of comfort in the fresh breeze that blew in his face. It reminded him of home, but even that was meaningless now. The breeze was a liar. He was not home; it brought the fresh smells of new life when all that had happened was death. Gohan's shoulders shook as though he would cry again, but he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't cry anymore. The tears no longer came.  
  
Spotting a speck moving on the horizon, Gohan numbly watched it without caring what it might be. It looked vaguely like Cloud, though Gohan knew that was only wishful thinking. Cloud had become so dear to him in such a short time. The man was always there to offer a kind word. He was always confident, and when Gohan was around him, he couldn't help but feel confident as well. No matter what happened, Cloud had been there to hold him together.  
  
As the person drew closer, a small flicker of hope sparked within Gohan, but just then the ship took a turn and blocked the spot from Gohan's view. With his heart quickening, Gohan wanted to shout for Cid to turn back they way they'd been going, but he knew the captain would not hear.  
  
Anxiety squeezed Gohan's chest, and he rushed across the airship's deck to get a better view. It was no use, and try as he might, he couldn't see what he'd thought was Cloud. Heart sinking, he hung his head.  
  
"Hey there kid."  
  
Gohan almost leapt out of his skin when the words came from behind him.  
  
"What's the matter? Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"  
  
He wanted to turn around more than anything in the world, but for a moment, fear gripped him. Cloud was dead. He was dead.  
  
"It's probably better you don't turn around. I'm really a mess to look at."  
  
A hand settled on Gohan's shoulder the same way Cloud's always had. He didn't move; he was afraid that if he moved, he'd find out that it was all just a dream.  
  
"I need to get cleaned up, get a cure spell, and find some clothes."  
  
Now tears did find their way into Gohan's eyes as the man he'd believed was dead walked by him and through the Highwind's door.  
  
How was it possible? At he moment, Gohan didn't care. He bolted through the door after Cloud.  
  
"I'm not that bad looking, am?" Cloud asked the unconscious form of Yuffie at his feet. "If everyone faints like that, I'm going to think I'm not welcome back."  
  
Gohan would never be able to put into words how happy he was at this moment. Any doubts as to whether or not he was hallucinating had been removed.  
  
"Cloud!" Aeris ran up to Cloud and threw her arms around him. He winced as she pressed against his wounds which hadn't completely healed. "I knew it!" She breathed, squeezing her eyes shut to hold back tears. "I knew you would be okay."  
  
Cloud wondered if she even noticed he was naked.  
  
"Uh Aeris?" Gohan ventured, walking up next to her and tugging on her dress. "I think we should let him go clean up."  
  
Leaping away as though noticing Gohan there for the first time, she nodded hastily. "I guess I got a bit carried away, eh?"  
  
  
  
After washing away the blood and soot, as well as casting cure on himself, Cloud had managed to scrape together some clothes to wear. Making his way to the control room where no doubt news of his arrival had already been received, he clenched his fist. Soon, very soon, Sephiroth would pay. No matter how cunning the man was, he would be no match for Cloud's rage, for the power that now burned in his veins. Smirking darkly, he tossed his blood red cloak over his shoulder.  
  
It felt odd to no longer be wearing a SOLDIER uniform, but truthfully, one of those would be next to impossible to come by anymore. Instead, he'd managed to find some clothes similar in color and design, if a bit darker, and this cape to compliment it.  
  
It might have seemed foolish, but Cloud liked the symbolism. He and Vincent now shared something far deeper than a respect for each other. They'd both lost the women they loved to the evils of Jenova. As Cloud stepped into the control room, the first thing he saw was Lucretia.  
  
Cloud wondered if his eyes looked darker than normal, if they reflected what he was feeling. He would rather die than have Tifa come back as Lucretia did, forever beyond Vincent's grasp. It was better for her to be dead, than to be a shell of a human.  
  
Vincent took in Cloud's new garb and merely nodded in acknowledgement of his friend. No emotion touched his face despite the woman by his side, and Cloud would've been surprised if any had tried.  
  
Cid suddenly cut off Cloud's thoughts with a disbelieving laugh. "I thought you were #$*%&$^ dead!"  
  
"You jes full of surprises," Barret muttered, rubbing his gun arm absently. "Damn. Jes when I think I figured you out, you $%&# come back from the dead!"  
  
"Not the welcome I was expecting," Cloud admitted. "I thought you guys would be upset to see you hadn't gotten rid of me."  
  
Aeris looked as though she wanted to scold Cloud for joking like that, after what had just happened, but if any thought of it had crossed her mind, she squashed it immediately.  
  
"I bet you have a story to tell us," Cait Sith decided. "And I'm sure it's going to be better than Rufus's delirious tales of future glory."  
  
It should have felt good to see these people again. Cloud knew it, but that didn't change anything. He was hollow and cold. Where once there had been hope there was only emptiness now. Emptiness and anger.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Cloud apologized. "I know where Sephiroth is, and we don't have much choice but to follow him."  
  
Piccolo cast an odd glance at Cloud. His eyes were searching, wondering if they would really come to a strange world to fight an undefeatable enemy. Though Piccolo wouldn't know what Cloud did, logic told the hero they had no choice. One time or another it didn't matter. If Sephiroth destroyed the Planet, he won. Cloud had to force his fist to unclench. Sephiroth would not escape. No matter where he fled, no matter how long he ran, Cloud would find him. And he would pay.  
  
"So where are we following him to?" Cid asked, again interrupting Cloud's thoughts. Any other time, he might have been annoyed. Now, however, he just didn't care.  
  
Instead of attempting to explain things to his friends, Cloud simply pulled out the materia he'd kept. With it sitting in the palm of his outstretched hand, he concentrated on the way Sephiroth's Slow spell had felt.  
  
In moments a swirling vortex appeared.  
  
All that was left was to step through.   
  
  
  



	26. Crossing Times

****

Crossing Times

Watching the writhing vortex gape before her was like taking a bullet to the heart. A doorway to another time, a doorway she was forbidden to cross.

Painfully withdrawing from Cloud's arms, she forced her face to stay calm and smooth for just a little longer. She knew what she had to do. Cloud knew what he had to do. It was finally the time for their paths to separate.

"What's wrong, Aeris?" Cloud asked, his bright eyes searching for an explanation.

"I'm sorry," she replied, the strength in her voice startling her. "I can't come with you this time. Don't ask questions; it won't change anything. I can't time travel, because I already exist in that time. As an Ancient, I've been around since the time my race was first born, but when I take a form of flesh I lose my memories temporarily." Aeris shook her head slowly. There was no reason to be saying all of this. She should just tell them that she couldn't go and leave it at that. Still, she found herself trying to justify what she felt as a betrayal. "Two of me can't exist in the same time at once; it would lead to disaster. So, just don't make this harder than it has to be."

Aeris closed her eyes and waited for the argument that was inevitable.

"Alright," Cloud's cool voice took her completely by surprise, but the determined look in his eyes as she raised her face to meet them told her he would respect her wishes. "You know what you have to do, and none of us can change that. I just hope we won't need you."

Several nods accompanied Cloud's decision as the party prepared to leave everything they knew behind.

Aeris turned her back towards the gateway as her dear friends, the friends she had thrown away everything for, disappeared one by one. She had given up everything for them, and now chances where she would never see any of them again.

Holding back her tears took more effort than she had left to give. When they had been there with her, her sacrifices had seemed worth it, but now the choices she had made didn't seem so beautiful. Did they even realize that she had branded herself a renegade by refusing to rejoin her ancestors and coming back to them? The act had been forbidden and only because of the severity of the situation did her people even acknowledge her now. As it was, the goal of her people, returning to the Promised Land, was beyond her grasp forever. With the departure of the last person and the closing of the portal, she had lost everything.

"Trust him."

The familiar voice, barely reaching through the sound of her owns shaking sobs, brought a new bit of comfort to the girl. She had almost forgotten; well, at least she did have one thing left.

"He's a good kid, even if he never made it into SOLDIER. He killed Sephiroth twice, he can do it again," the firm words were spoken with confidence, but then again, Zack had never been unsteady. "I never thought the little squirt could do it in the first place, but he's proven a lot of things to a lot of people. We just have to trust the boy."

Aeris let her first close friend embrace her. He was all she had now, now that all of her other friends were gone and she'd never be able to return to her people. In a way, she was all Zack had left too. It was kind of ironic, she thought, that her first friend would be her last, that they would both end up suffering the same fate, the fate of those infected with Jenova's cells.

At least they still had each other for as long as their pained existences dragged on.

*~*~*~*

Brushing long strands of violet hair from his eyes, the teen was bewildered at how his hand shook. Since when had he become so jumpy? His father would definitely not approve.

Anger skimmed across the boy's emotions for a moment. Why should he care what his father thought? Where was his father now? Deep, gripping pain rushed in to fill him in the wake of his short-lived anger. How had he let himself lose his father again? It had been bad enough back home in his own time, but now that he'd finally gotten to meet his father he'd sworn he would never lose the man again, and the first chance he'd gotten he had done just that. What a fool he'd been! He should have stopped his father from going to fight that demon!

No. His father never would have stayed no matter what had happened. This useless whining was foolish; he needed to remember the lessons his father had taught him now more than ever. Time was wasting, and there were more important things to be thinking about, but somehow, Trunks couldn't bring himself to concentrate. He'd thought he'd been done with this time; he really had. After the viscous Cell had been defeated he had been ready to go home, but fate wouldn't have it. All of this had started only days after that monster had gotten what it had deserved and wasn't likely to be over any time soon.

That one nagging question pulled Trunks' thoughts to itself again. Why had he been spared?

Memories washed over Trunks in a gripping tide.

Shortly after Gohan had mysteriously disappeared a huge energy had exploded across Earth. If not physically, it was enough of a blow to those who could sense energy to be considered an explosion. Curiosity had gotten the better of Goku and Piccolo. Everyone had only seen two possibilities at the time; either Gohan had discovered a new level of power, or there was some new foe that they didn't want Gohan to find by himself. In any case, the two had bolted off almost immediately to go investigate. Vegeta hadn't been far behind.

The part that pained Trunks was what had happened next. Of the three warriors that had gone, only Goku and Piccolo had returned and just barely at that. Goku's body had come back to them, but his mind was somewhere else. Insanity had completely overcome him.

Piccolo's tale of an adversary who's mere presence forced Goku into Super Saijin had been enough to put everyone on edge. A fight with that very enemy was what had stolen Goku's mind. It had taken a full three months for Piccolo to find a free moment and go out alone to face the monster. It had surprised Trunks in truth; Piccolo never was the anxious type to run off half cocked, but when Gohan's life had been at stake, the Namek couldn't hold himself back. He'd never returned.

That was why Trunks was here now. After Piccolo's assumed death, he had been the only one that could restrain Goku in his fits. For the time being though, Goku was fine. No one knew how that had happened in the first place, much less how long it would last, so he shouldn't be wasting time now. He could be called back to the Kame House at any time if Goku slipped once more into his deteriorated state, which seemed very likely.

Even with time as precious as it was, Trunks couldn't rid his mind of the thoughts that tumbled over and over plaguing his every waking moment. It had been two more months after Piccolo had gone before Goku had had another sane moment allowing Trunks to pursue information himself.

He'd found more than he had wanted to. The monster Piccolo had talked of was hideous, with unrecognizable appendages branching from a hollow, ball-like body all in reds, tans, and purples. Realizing in utter surprise that the monster wasn't the source of the massive energy, Trunks was suddenly confronted with the true perpetrator, and that brought him back to the question that would not leave him in peace.

Why had that silver haired man spared him?

Sudden warmth on Trunks' arm brought his mind back to the present as blood slowly trickled across his skin from his clenched fist.

The intensity of his own anger scared him, but he couldn't force himself to calm down. He had been spared when Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta had been destroyed one by one. Why?!

"Because an image so closely resembling my own is flattering."

The sound of a voice, that voice, did for Trunks what he had been trying to do for the past hour; it reminded him of the way things were and brought an unconscious readiness crashing over him.

Trunks didn't even notice his hand bolting to his sword hilt until it was drawn steadily in front of him. Who was this man? "Who are you?!" Trunks shouted angrily, his voice cracking with the effort of restraining his wild emotions. It was like trying to stop a stampede.

"The rightful heir to this planet, of course." The man's voice was like thick ice, cold, deep, and impenetrable.

"No one rules this planet but the people who live here!!" Trunks forced back another fiery string of words that threatened to make him lose his head. He needed to stay calm above all else. But, why didn't this man do anything but float there?

"Those weaklings?" Silver hair flailed about the black-clad man in a breath-taking aura as a gust of wind swept around the two enemies. "I see that in this time I am too late as well."

Trunks froze. Time?

"I shall have to travel farther back if I want to hail the coming of this planet's true leaders. I had thought you, at least, would remember, but it appears I have been mistaken."

Remember? Remember what? True leaders? ...Fear gripped Trunks' heart as memories of the androids washed over him, but it was better than his previous anger. Fear could be more easily controlled.

"I will not allow them to be lost this time. When I have secured their rightful places, then mine in the future shall be secured as well," the man's burning eyes narrowed as he studied Trunks. "It is a shame that you do not remember your heritage child. If you did you would worship me as the god I am and not be wasting your life so foolishly."

Heritage? Androids? How where they connected? Confusion rippled through Trunks' mind. Nothing made sense!

"In any case, I do not care if this planet's chosen protectors return now, for I this time is of no significance to me anymore."

What? Trunks watched as the man began turning around and the air itself seemed to tear apart to make a twisting portal. No. He was going to be spared again! Why was he denied the fate that had befallen his proud father?!

"Mark my words traitor. I have one last task for this worthless place."

Maybe Trunks would yet get what he was after. Victory or death.

"I have need of a training ground for one who will come after me," paused before the violent rift that had opened at his command the long haired enemy hovered with a rigidly proud posture, one that told of fierce training and skill. If only Trunks could engage him in battle, but running to your death and dying with honor were two different things. If only this man would attack first! "This time shall work fine, for if I destroy this world and then restore the Cetra to their place of honor in the past, all will be made well."

Cetra? What was that? A new type of android? Trunks didn't think about it. He had better things to be concentrating on, like the fact that the man was moving towards the gaping hole in the air.

Before he could follow the man into the threatening vortex though, Trunks was hit with something that brought a black curtain over his eyes and numbed the pain of his head against the rocks on the ground.

Note: Where are all those people who wanted Mirai no Trunks? Well, just relax, say, "at last," and be patient for Vegeta; he's coming soon too. Then after Vegeta, you'll get your Goku as well.


	27. A Final Humiliation

****

A Final Humiliation

The silence that swept over Vegeta was oppressive, yet exhilarating at the same time. He could still feel the cold steel against his back; his location remained unchanged. Gohan had listened to him and saved the pale clad woman in his place.

Not wasting the effort in trying to open his eyes, Vegeta let his near death state overwhelm him, let the hopelessness of his situation close in on him. Death was all around him; it would only need to wait patiently for a little longer. His strength was diminishing quickly.

A sudden heat swelled in Vegeta's mind, and spread like a wildfire to engulf the whole of his body. Racing along his limbs, the ravaging waves of energy restored the flesh that they passed. Super Saijin 2 was upon him.

"So you want to live, do you?"

Vegeta ignored the silvery voice that taunted him and the cascading laughter that followed. This man had humiliated him enough times; he would not be made a fool of again.

"You are truly amusing. A funny, little child," Sephiroth whispered, letting his words be drawn out slowly, the full effect of his deep, beautiful voice's intimidation sinking in to whomever was listening.

He was no child. Vegeta's anger swelled up in him, but he carefully capped it, bidding his time, for a little longer. Soon he would be at full strength again.

It was a shame that this man would have to die, Sephiroth mused, his mind caressing the thoughts of the bloody agony that would befall this man at his demise. Such pleasurable sights were rare now, and such thoughts even rarer. He was coldly disciplined, and he had no more time now for his own amusement, and unfortunately this man still had a purpose to fulfill. Hopefully he would get up, now that he was strong enough to stand again, so that he could be taught a final lesson before being sent back home.

Now.

Vegeta was ready now.

A blast of heat threatened to sear Sephiroth's perfect face before he pushed it back with his mind, annoyed at how it had blown his hair out of place, "Finally."

Releasing his tight grip on the surging energy within him had been a relief for Vegeta, but he was slightly disappointed to see that the silver haired warrior was unaffected by the backlash. It didn't matter, though, that had merely been a sigh, not an attack.

Watching the short man hover menacingly in the air before him, Sephiroth looked on with genuine, if concealed, interest. What kind of power had this puny flea added to his mother's collection?

Impressive, Sephiroth admitted, as the image before him blurred and the man's energy emerged with deadly speed behind him. It hadn't been teleportation, but it was fast enough to fool most, not the Great Sephiroth, though.

This was it. An unprotected back greeted Vegeta as he dropped out of his super speed only enough to aim a fatal blow.

Pain.

Blackness.

Vegeta blinked.

What had happened?! He couldn't move. This couldn't be happening! Not to him! He was the Prince of the Saijins, no the King of the Saijins!

"You think you can defeat me?"

"This is impossible," Vegeta forced the words through jaws that would not unclench.

"It does not appear to be," Sephiroth let a ringing laugh shake him as he released Vegeta from the hold he had been in. "What makes you believe you can defeat me?"

"I AM THE KING OF THE SAIJINS!" Vegeta couldn't restrain his emotions any longer. This was absolutely impossible!

Sephiroth's laugh died slowly, having never touched his fiery aqua eyes, as he stared like a poisonous snake into Vegeta's eyes. "Be that as it may," he continued when Vegeta fell silent, "but you bend knee to a superior queen, whether or not you realize it. She is everything that you are and more. You can not defeat her."

Vegeta felt his power drop sharply and cursed himself for letting his guard down for that instant even as he pried loose the invisible noose of truth that had constricted about his neck. He'd lost Super Saijin 2 in his shock. Unfortunately, he understood now. In a moment he'd been brought to understand the full truth of what it meant to have Jenova's cells.

"Very good," Sephiroth's voice was mocking, as though he were talking to an inferior child. "Everything that you are she gains forever. You are hers, body, mind, and soul. There is no escape."

It was true. Vegeta could feel, even now, the touch of the Jenova within himself, could feel his own power radiating from the wight that stood before him.

"Every ounce of power that you gain is hers, and I as well am hers. I belong to her and take from her that which is rightfully mine," Sephiroth slowly raised his hands towards the unseen sky above the ruins they were sealed inside of. "Mother gives me command of her power so that I may make this world pay for what it has done to her. As you are powerless against her, so you are powerless against me." In an instant, while Vegeta was still trying to stomach the information that had been laid out before him, the black clad man turned his gesture into an intricate pattern of flying twirls that pulled him through a portal of his own creation. It was already too late to try following; the man and his portal were gone, but he would have to come back sometime, and Vegeta would be ready when he did.

No sooner had Vegeta made his decision, the air around him began to crackle and pull in upon itself. Another portal was opening. With any luck, he would be home of his own accord in no time.

By the time the swirling air took shape, Vegeta was overcome with a dulling pain. Vegeta cursed what he recognized to have been a blow to the back of his skull, a rather powerful one too. His limbs wouldn't respond to his commands; he was losing his chance to escape through the now mature vortex!

"You will see your home again, have no fear of that," the voice that Vegeta had grown to hate more than Kakarot whispered in his ear. "Why don't you go say hello to your pathetic offspring."

The next thing Vegeta knew, he was being hurtled through the air, to collide solidly with something and lose his grip on his waning consciousness.

Note: That sure took long enough, didn't it? ^_^() I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I couldn't get past Sephiroth taunting Vegeta to actually get something done. I only have three more days of school left, though, before summer vacation, so my pace should be picking up again. Thank you for being patient with me! And as usual, enjoy!


	28. A New World, A New Adventure

****

A New World, A New Adventure

Vegeta lifted his head slowly, ignoring the demons that danced their pounding dance across his skull. He knew this place. Hidden beneath the prominent tug from within, which he now recognized as the hand of Jenova, he could feel an energy that had long since been impressed on his mind.

"Kakarot," He growled as he pushed himself to his knees, noticing for the first time what had broken his fall. "Fool boy."

The dead weight crushing him slowly lifting from his aching body, Trunks felt for the first time the pain that embraced his head. The rocky terrain here had done nothing to help with his mood. Not only had he been foolish enough to be caught off guard, but he'd also been nearly crushed alive by...

The air suddenly became like solid rock in Trunks' lungs, and he gasped for air.

It couldn't be!

His father was dead!

"Finally I am home," Vegeta muttered, the only indication that he noticed the sudden pale ghastliness of Trunks' face a slight disapproving sneer. He didn't even bother to address his son as he vanished through the sky in a yellow streak towards the small island where Goku was being kept.

As quickly as he could recover from his surprise, Trunks was following his beloved father.

The purple haired Saijin hovered awkwardly above the Kame House. What to think? What to do? His father had gone inside to see Goku, even believed that he could cure Goku of the madness that had taken him, but Trunks couldn't bring himself to follow. So his father wasn't dead? What did that mean? What was happening? None of it made sense. It was all as stupid and confusing as that silver haired man's talk.

Anger swelled up in Trunks, threatening to push him over the edge. If only they hadn't wasted their wish with the dragon balls on bringing Goku back. At the time it had seemed like a good idea only because of the possibility that Gohan was in such trouble and that they needed him, but now, Goku was just as helpless as his mother! It had been such a waste! If only he had the dragon balls now, he would wish for the death of that demon and an end to the madness it brought!

Deeply wrapped up in his own thoughts, Trunks didn't feel the wind begin to pick up or see the air pulling into itself until he heard that familiar laugh.

"Talk of the devil," Trunks whispered, losing his track of mind as the threat presented itself. He didn't wait to see the man step through that portal; he needed his father at least, and Goku would help, if he was going to even think about taking on this man. He darted down towards the Kame House without another thought.

*~*~*~*

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!"

It hadn't occurred to Cloud that when they used the hyper charged slow spell's vortex to time travel that they would end up in the same place in the past as they had been in the present. Unfortunately for his party, there was no convenient Highwind here in the past.

"Gohan!" Cloud shouted without thinking. No time to think. "Get Yuffie! Piccolo! Get Barret and Cid!"

To any on-looker the scene would have looked like some bizarre air show, three people flying in weaving patterns, darting to snag up all of their falling companions. Still, it wouldn't have made a very good performance; it was over in seconds.

Gohan barely noticed the girl that clung to him for dear life, nearly strangling him in her panic as he descended towards the grassy landscape below. "Daddy?" His bright eyes welling up with tears almost competed with his quivering tone for the most heartfelt. Almost.

"It's him, Gohan," Piccolo reassured his young friend. "We're finally home."

As much as the kid had grown on him, another realization nagged at Cloud, drawing his attention away from the possibility of a family reunion. When they'd stepped through the time vortex, they'd been in the Highwind, miles above the ocean once inhabited by Emerald Weapon. Now, they were able to land on a wide plain, stretching to the horizon in every direction. It gave Cloud an uneasy feeling. Something really big had to have happened for landscape to change that much. Cloud didn't want to think about what that might leave in store for them. He wanted to see the poor tortured boy have a "happily ever after" life with his father and be able to return to Aeris himself. ...but things didn't look too promising.

Shaking his head, Cloud set Lucrecia and Vincent down on the spongy soil. So the grassy land was actually rather swampy, he mused. Well, eventually it would become one of the deeper oceans. What a thought; he was seeing the history of his own world.

"Let's go see this dad of yours," Cloud suggested, deciding to change the subject before that train of thought got him pessimistic.

"Hopefully," Piccolo threw in as he dumped his burden ungracefully on the soggy ground, giving rise to a fit of swearing out of both Cid and Barret, "Son will have better command of his mind than he did when last I saw him."

Or he's not as powerful as they all make him out to be, Cloud added silently. One of the two had better be true or they were going to be in for hell.

*~*~*~*

So much energy.

So terribly much energy all eager to help her. And it would. Her brother had said it was so, and she could feel it as well. After all, they were the chosen ones to rule this planet. But what did that mean? Well, it didn't matter right now.

Sephiroth watched in grim satisfaction as the young child easily obeyed his commands. She would be powerful, if not as powerful as himself, and would be a great asset in the up coming battles. That is, if she had the right training.

"Come sister, it is time for us to make our departure," He whispered to her, as two of the inferior mortals broke for the exit. So they could sense the blast she was beginning to release could they? It didn't matter, let them escape. They'd never stand a chance against the combined power of himself and this child.

Bright green eyes met an identical pair of innocent ones as the child let herself be ushered through the vortex by her beloved brother. Now, with no one to regulate it, it was only a matter of time before the energy she had built up would explode.

Sephiroth turned, his face losing its false warmth when it was no longer in the child's sight. What did this fool scientist want now?

He had to make it through the vortex with them. Hojo knew it. He couldn't stay for the blast that was coming; not on his life would he remain here for that torture. "I'm coming with you."

"Are you?" Sephiroth let amusement creep into his voice.

Hojo's eyes widened. Surely his son could not consider leaving him here!

Sephiroth let his famous laugh ring out as he turned his back to the man that called himself his father and stepped through the portal.

"My specimen!" Hojo shouted as the tight swirl of air began to dissipate. "At least remember her label so that I may someday resume my studies! Jenosavel! Don't forget it!" He had no way of knowing if he'd been heard or not. The vortex had completely closed on his last words. He didn't have long to think about it though, before his body was consumed in pure white agony.

Sephiroth was quite rudely reminded of how much work he was in for as his ears where met with a piercing shriek. His charge was falling headlong through the cold morning air. Maybe that should be one of her first lessons, how to fly.

Not wasting any more time, he shifted a small amount of gravity above the plummeting child, stopping her decent. It a good thing he'd taken them high enough or her second lesson might have been how to manipulate Jenova's regenerative abilities, not an easy lesson.

Hojo's last words flickered through Sephiroth's mind for a moment. So this child would be called Jenosavel? Shaking his head and the discarding irrelevant thoughts, Sephiroth floated down to where his precious student floated, wide eyed with fright. For a moment, Sephiroth couldn't help but admire the beauty in those fear-frozen eyes. So cold. So perfect. Of course they were perfect; they were his eyes after all.

The icy glaze of those fiery green eyes slowly melted as realization came into place with Sephiroth's words. No, flying wouldn't be her only second lesson; she also needed a quick lesson on etiquette. But yes, Sephiroth mused, this child would learn quickly. She would soon be powerful.

"After every lesson comes a test," Sephiroth stated, the richness of his voice making up for the lack of expression. Then, pointing a finger down towards the wooden house on the small island below, he didn't have to say more.

Note: I'm so sorry it took this long to get another part out. I really am. I thought things would go more smoothly once summer was here, but my parents have been dragging me up north for weeks at a time. If I could bring my comp. up there I'd be really happy, but well, that's not gonna happen.


	29. After Every Lesson Comes a Test

** After Every Lesson Comes a Test **  
By: Jenosavel  
  
  
"He's HERE!"  
  
The words barely penetrated the thick haze that had settled around his brain.  
  
How long had it been? Would he ever break this metaphorical noose that was tightening around his neck? The thought was awkwardly hopeless, and Goku didn't often lose hope.  
  
"Shut up you buffoon!" Vegeta snarled to his son, even though he knew the idiot boy wouldn't be able to hear him from downstairs. If these morons would only be quiet, Vegeta was sure he would be able to shake Kakarot free from the control that had ensnared him. It would be immeasurably helpful, especially since it appeared that Kakarot had also been forced into Super Saijin. It wasn't because he was the most powerful among them -the title was reserved for the King of the Saijins- that they needed him, but only because otherwise he would prove to be a great setback.  
  
It was quite gratifying, though, Vegeta had to admit. For once, this third class warrior had been put in his place. For once he couldn't masquerade as being above the King of Saijins. Gratifying indeed.  
  
"Father! They're here now!" Trunks flew up the stairs and into the small room where Goku was being held. "We can't stay here! It's not safe!"  
  
"It would be a lot safer," Vegeta hissed, rising to his feet, "if idiots like you would stay quiet."  
  
The threat, or perhaps being berated so harshly by his beloved father, got through to the boy, and Trunks silently retreated down the stairs. What was the fool child thinking? They weren't dead yet. That man wouldn't kill them. Not yet. It was a degrading truth, but there it was. That man would play with them until they begged for mercy. Then, and only then, would he kill them, and as far as Vegeta was concerned, the begging would never happen, so they had nothing to fear from that silver haired moron.  
  
"No!"  
  
Vegeta suddenly wondered how much time he'd lost as he quickly knelt down by the screaming Kakarot's side. If he could cure this, Kakarot would owe him. It was a chance too tempting to lose, so he couldn't afford to waste any more time.  
  
"I can't do this!" Goku's eyes had long since been glazed over in an animalistic frenzy, but Vegeta wasn't discouraged. So the Jenova demon was even now trying to pull Kakarot to her will was she? It wouldn't happen.  
  
"Hear her voice?" Vegeta asked calmly.  
  
No reply.  
  
"That is the voice of a demon called Jenova. She's trying to trick you; it's her way to control people through confusion. She doesn't have to win though. The same way she is inside you Kakarot, so you are inside her."  
  
"NOOOO!" The words were violently spat out in a blind rage, but nothing else on Kakarot budged. Thankfully in this state the man was too dazed to see the bands of ki that Vegeta had used to restrain him, quite an ingenious idea. Someone should thank him, but as usual, the lot downstairs was composed of unthankful half-wits.  
  
"But she is. Kakarot, I am also inside her. If you do not believe then feel. Feel your energy inside of me. We all are forced to be as one through her." It was a long shot. He didn't think he could do as the silver haired man had and use the powers of others bonded to the demon, but even so, it was possible that the part of Jenova in him held Kakarot's strength. A disgusting thought.  
  
"You can fight her, Kakarot," Vegeta continued after a silent pause. "If you know the truth she can not confuse you. Then she can't trick you into doing her bidding. She has no real control of you. Her only control is in confusion."  
  
"She can't?" The innocent made Vegeta growl. Who was it? There was no mistaking the edge in that voice, but it wasn't the silver haired man. It couldn't be, this was the voice of an adolescent.  
  
Slowly rising to his feet, Vegeta faced the girl who sat on the sill of the open window. Who was she? She had the silver haired man's eyes as well, and pale silver hair to compliment it, but she had that woman's face, the infernal one who had mothered Gohan. And her hair most definitely resembled Cloud's own. Maybe the question shouldn't be who was she, but what was she.  
  
"I think she can," The girl leaned forward, and shifted her weight as if she were chatting with a friend on a summer afternoon. Not a hint of, what was Vegeta looking for? Fear? Malice? In any case, there was nothing but that friendliness he knew must be false. "I think she is inside you, I think she has a part of herself in you, to regulate your behaviors, lead you in the right direction. Control you."  
  
Vegeta wasn't sure what he should do as the girl stood up and took a step closer to him. What was she? How did she know the things she was saying?  
  
_Always let them wonder._ That's what her brother had just told her outside. Always let their own fear answer their questions because it could create ideas far worse than any reality. People were easier to manipulate then.  
  
Why was she trying to manipulate this man? The question flitted into her mind and she shooed it away. Her brother had said he was trying to liberate a slave, that her mother would suffer if the slave was freed. She cocked her head to the side as she looked the man facing her and sensed a strong similarity between him and the sick man. They were both slaves. Why would they try to free themselves, if this was their fate? The thought brought to mind the emotion her brother had given her, anger. It subsided quickly, though, replaced by pleasure at her success in calling up the emotion using the correct trigger.  
  
Even as she was thinking about it, another question came to mind. _How_ had she known that they both were slaves? Her brother had only said the sick one was. What did it mean that they were slaves? She shook her head. This was the second time she had had such a revelation since coming to this world. It was as if some part of her knew more than she did and enjoyed slipping her tidbits of information.  
  
She pushed that thought away as well. It didn't matter. She had a test to complete.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but shift his own weight as the girl walked right up to Kakarot and bent over him curiously as if inspecting a new pet.  
  
"He's rather powerful isn't he?" The perfect innocence in the girl's voice set Vegeta on edge even more. It seemed too pure to be an act, too much like Gohan.  
  
"How do you know that?" Vegeta asked as though making conversation. He wouldn't let her know what he was thinking. She couldn't be a Saijin, and she was most definitely not old enough to have studied martial arts for any period of time. So then, how could she sense power levels?  
  
Always let them wonder, she reminded herself, but what could the harm be in telling him this? Pondering the fact she straightened up and put a finger to her lower lip.  
  
_Saijin._ Saijin? Where had that come from? Confused even more by the sudden thought than how she had known the man was powerful, she took a step backwards. She couldn't let on that there was something wrong; she had to cover it. Cover it? How?!  
  
"Saijin," she whispered slowly.  
  
"What?" Vegeta hid behind a stoic mask. If nothing else, he could take comfort in the fact that this was only a girl after all. She couldn't be of any harm to him, no matter how many things didn't add up.  
  
"Saijin," The girl replied, her voice gaining strength. She had to make it look as if the slip up had been intentional. What was Saijin? "He's Saijin, isn't he?" This was truly frustrating. The slight quirk of the man's eyebrow told her she was right, but how had she known that? She didn't even know what Saijin was!  
  
Vegeta schooled his emotions to silence. Letting them get the better of him wouldn't help now. "What are you?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"A princess, you could say," The calm, pure expression on the girl's face made her words more convincing. "You could say that I am the heir to a mighty queen with an impressive kingdom."  
  
A princess eh? That would explain why she knew as much as she did. Royalty always knew more than the common folk. Vegeta had been reminded of that time and time again. That still left a question though.  
  
"If you're a princess, then of what? What does you mother rule?"  
  
"A lot of things, a lot of people." An idea lighted upon the girl's mind for a moment. If this man knew of her mother, knew of Jenova, perhaps mentioning her would aide the fear she was trying to instill in him. "My queen was quite pleased with her most recent subjects, even if they continue to prove disobedient." She bent over the man lying in bed again and let her finger trace a line along his jaw. "This one especially. He is quite powerful."  
  
Vegeta froze. He understood where this was going.  
  
So the demon had an heir, did she? Well, in any case, this impudent child was nothing more than that, a child, and perhaps Vegeta could strike at the demon in her soft spot, her child.  
  
Clenching his fists, Vegeta prepared himself mentally to blow the little bitch to hell. If he did it just right, he could power up and fire an appropriate energy blast before she could sense his power rising. He wasn't about to be humiliated again.  
  
"So may I ask what your name is, highness?" Vegeta barely hid the scorn in his voice as he started to build his energy. He needed to keep her preoccupied enough to not notice what he was doing until it was too late.  
  
"Name?" The girl whispered as if tasting the word.  
  
"Yes, what are you called?" Vegeta couldn't help but laugh a little. It was obvious just how young she truly was.  
  
What was she called? She remembered that man in the white coat shouting that her label was Jenosavel. Could that be the same thing? Something tickled her mind, but she couldn't place what it was.  
  
"They call me Jenosavel," she replied. That had to be it.  
  
Pain.  
  
Sudden recognition hit her. That tickling had been the feel of power being gathered. This man was attacking her!  
  
What to do?!  
  
Frantic rage. Fear. Impact. Jenosavel felt her body crumble against the wall and fall heavily to the floor.  
  
Adrenaline raced in Vegeta's veins as his sensitive nostrils picked up an all too familiar sent. Blood.  
  
The scene before him was exalting. A dark smear marked the place where the demon child's body had been crushed into the wall. As he'd planned, the blast he'd used hadn't been enough to break her through the wall; that would have given her a chance to escape.  
  
Raising a shaking hand before her face, Jenosavel didn't have the time to comprehend the wetness there.  
  
Heat.  
  
Involuntary reactions, arched back, tensed muscles, strained throat, hoarse scream.  
  
Pain.  
  
This sensation was new, the searing mind-consuming agony of a ki blast.  
  
Drawing a ragged breath, she attempted to obey her instincts and flee, but her muscles would not respond.  
  
Panic.  
  
Vegeta could read every naked thought that manifested itself in the girl's face. Her fear, anger, and confusion all fed his soaring ego, but as the young monster stumbled to her feet, Vegeta got an uneasy feeling. All emotion had suddenly gone out of her face, and though she stared right at him, she didn't appear to be seeing anything.  
  
It didn't matter though. Such details were frivolous, however annoying they might prove. This girl had already made a shouting banner of her weakness. A few more energy blasts would suffice to finish her off.  
  
The panic that welled up inside, threatening to overcome her in a tidal wave of uselessness, suddenly vanished, leaving in its wake a detached consciousness. Jenosavel was no longer Jenosavel, or as far as she was concerned anyway. She wasn't standing there, staring at that man with greed etched in his proud face. Sure, she saw him, but it was through another's eyes. Someone else was controlling her body now. Not she. It couldn't be she. She didn't know how to do these things her body was doing. She had no idea how to make the air itself support her when her limbs no longer would. Not she. Couldn't be she. Though, watching what was happening, it did seem vaguely familiar, as though a part of her might have known this at one time.  
  
No, not she. She was not the one who caught the third energy blast as it sped towards her, suspending it in midair like a miniature sun.  
  
Not she. She was not the one who saw the waves of energy radiating from her foe as he pulled even more to himself in a burst of anger.  
  
The fool! So she could learn could she? Well, halting the energy blast would do her no good. He was a Saijin warrior after all; Vegeta let his instincts run wild.  
  
Falling forward into a headlong rush, he did what he knew best. One smooth, uninterrupted motion brought Vegeta's elbow in hard on the girl's spine, knocking her forward into the glowing ball before her. She may have stopped it from hitting her, but as much damage could be done with her hitting it.  
  
It wasn't she. Not she. She did not try to dissipate the energy gathered in that deadly ball as a last attempt to save herself. It was not she who screamed out in frustration as her efforts were incomplete. It was she, however, who felt the deadening pain and its accompanying blackness wash over her.  
  
  
  
Waves of energy felt on the horizon brough mixed feelings to Gohan. He was overjoyed that Vegeta had indeed found a way home, and at the same time he was uneasy. It was unmistakable what was happening. Vegeta was fighting someone. Gohan didn't want to think of who, but it was a relief to not feel his father powering up. That much, at least, was a good sign.  
  
"I don't like this Mr. Piccolo," Gohan's voice remained steady, determined.  
  
"Me neither," Cloud added as he flew alongside the boy.  
  
"Of course you don't!" Yuffie piped up as she hugged Gohan tighter, refusing to let herself fall. "You have to carry us!"  
  
Cloud looked at Yuffie for a moment before deciding to ignore her, "Gohan, you said we're going to a small beach island with a house on it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Gohan barely let his attention avert from the power that surged just out of view. What was happening?  
  
Cloud nodded grimly. He recognized this area from long, tedious hours of exploring it by chocobo. He may not have realized what he was doing at the time, but the planet could indeed be navigated by the feel of its spirit energy. It was the underlying force behind all creature's subtle sense of direction.  
  
Arriving in this time, Cloud had finally understood what Gohan and Vegeta had mentioned earlier about knowing this place, yet not. Cloud recognized the planet instantly, but there were differences. Here, the lifestream patterns he had only subconsciously been aware of back home were vividly apparent.  
  
That was how he knew where they were going, and it wasn't a thought that sat well with him. They were headed straight for the Round Island. That could not be a good equation as far as Cloud was concerned.  
  
"That beach island's gonna be turned into a crater," Cloud stated simply. It was the truth.  
  
"What?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"Just trust me," Cloud responded simply. "The crater will be deep enough that Mako from beneath the planet's surface will seep up over the coming centuries."  
  
"Well with that fight that's going on right now, I believe him." Gohan's voice grew soft, "Daddy, I won't let you die again."  
  
With an explosion of neon light that made Vincent sheild his eyes, Gohan was nowhere to be seen. The accusatory trail of fading color said he would be at that island in no time.  
  
"A fight," Cloud murmured. He would not miss his chance at Sephiroth.  
  
Vegeta snarled at the energy that he felt, suddenly jerking his eyes from the limp body lying in front of him to the window where Gohan was already visible.  
  
"Blasted child," He growled, lowering the hand he had raised over the girl. One final ki blast would have finished her.  
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, slipping through the still open window and ignoring the angry shouts from Yuffie who had been dumped on the front lawn. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"I take orders from no one, half-breed."  
  
"But this whole place is gonna go!" Gohan urged.  
  
"The only threat here is about to be eliminated." Vegeta assured Gohan, raising his hand again and preparing to finish the job he'd started.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Gohan was startled by Cloud's voice. How had the man kept up? Gohan had been flying nearly at top speed. He shook his head suddenly. He didn't have time to ponder the subject further.  
  
"And why should I listen to you?" This time Vegeta's hand remained steady.  
  
"Because she cannot be killed," Cloud's answered flatly. He didn't need to hide his emotions; he'd had precious few of those to go around as of late. "Besides, fighting Sephiroth is enough already. We can't afford to have her as an enemy when she could be an ally."  
  
"Are you underestimating the strength of a Saijin warrior?" Vegeta seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened. Back on his home turf his overzealous pride had been restored in full. "Or are you delusional enough to believe that this rat would betray her own blood?"  
  
"What you're doing will ensure that she stays loyal to Sephiroth," Cloud still felt nothing. He was simply relating facts to Vegeta. If the man didn't stop this insanity soon, though, he would have to use force. "The wise choice would be to show her we're on her side."  
  
"I am on my own side," Vegeta replied, turning his attention fully to his victim. He smirked. It was past time to end this.  
  
Dim thoughts broke through the darkness as consciousness began to return to Jenosavel.  
  
There it was again. That other person inside her head, controlling her. This consciousness tugged at her memory, called out to her from some dark recess of her mind, but recognition evaded her.  
  
Her body suddenly snapped to readiness upon feeling more energy gathered, but it wasn't at her command. Nor was it at her command that the intricate threads of spirit around her would be altered to make that hateful blast of energy flow into her, instead of beating against her.  
  
But it could have been.  
  
She may not have known how to do those things when they happened, but now that she was paying attention to what was being done, they tickled her memory.  
  
The blood tried to drain from Vegeta's face, but by sheer force of will he would not let it. Somehow the demon child had absorbed his ki blast, and not only that, she seemed to have used it to heal herself.  
  
Let her absorb energy, Vegeta thought. She was still no match for his fists.  
  
For a moment, thoughts of a foreigner inside her body vanished as Jenosavel marveled at what was now being done. The energy around her was mending her body and replenishing her strength. More than that, though, the fact that she could see and understand how it was being done fascinated her. She, no not she, this other being, was manipulating the energy, taking random flows and coordinating them into patterns with specific purposes. She would remember this carefully. There was no telling how much this other entity within her would teach her.  
  
Vegeta wasn't sure which surprised him more, the impenetrable force he collided with in front of the girl, or Gohan's ki blast that only took a moment to knock him unconscious.  
  
Somewhere in the back of Cloud's mind he noted that he should thank Gohan. The rest of Cloud's mind, however, was occupied by something else. This girl's power was undeniable. Already, so soon after her creation, she had managed to fend off Vegeta's attack. Her fire, her refusal to back down, reminded him of Tifa.  
  
But this was not Tifa. This girl had had a hand in Tifa's death. The thought summoned up pain to tear at the empty void withing him, and no matter how much anger he produced, it didn't push back the pain.  
  
She was really gone.  
  
"Tifa..." Cloud forced his eyes closed to hold back the tears. Not here, not now. He couldn't break down now.  
  
This time it had been she, and Jenosavel marvelled at the thought. She had called for help, reached out to her surroundings, and they had responded. The air had pulled together to deflect that man's attack. Perhaps, if she tried, she could do more.  
  
Pain? The sensation cut off her thoughts and made her stumble. What was this? Nothing had touched her; she'd successfully blocked the last attack. Slowly pushing herself to her feet, again needing to call on her surroundings for the strength to stand, she looked around slowly.  
  
This pain was different, more biting, and it wasn't her own. It was emanating from... the blond man that stood before her.  
  
Things had happened so quickly that Gohan was surprised he could keep up. He had just shot Vegeta with a ki blast to save Jenosavel, but she had also protected herself somehow. That barrier she had used wasn't made of energy, though. What was it?  
  
A moaning from the girl cut Gohan's ponderings short. He watched as she struggled to her feet and fixed her eyes on Cloud.  
  
They couldn't be too late. Gohan's heart pounded in his ears. Some of the gentle innocence in the girl's eyes had faded.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, rushing towards her. Something in the back of his mind told him to be careful, but his heart paid it no heed.  
  
No! Defensive instincts flared up in Jenosavel's mind, alarmed by the boy racing towards her. No more attacks. No more pain!  
  
Something else found its way into her mind, though. This boy had attempted to save her life. _But I didn't need his help. I was just fine on my own._ She shook her head. Still, didn't his effort count for anything?  
  
"My enemy's enemy is my friend." Where the phrase had come from was beyond her, but Jenosavel had to admit that it made sense.  
  
_Fool. He too is our enemy!_  
  
But the boy tried to save my life! How could he be an enemy?  
  
_He seeks to kill us all. He is only trying to fool you._  
  
No! He just saved me! If he wanted me dead, he would have let that man kill me!  
  
_Child. Listen and obey your mother!_  
  
Mother? ...but! He saved my life!  
  
As Gohan watched the girl's eyes unfocus he knew something was wrong. It only took him a moment to guess that it had something to do with Jenova, and only one more to act on the assumption.  
  
"Cloud, maybe we better go... Cloud? Cloud!" For the first time Gohan noticed the tears silently streaming down Cloud's face. His expression had not changed otherwise, and he watched the girl with cold indifference.  
  
"Cloud we have to go now!" Urgency burst into Gohan's voice as he felt Jenosavel begin gathering energy to herself.  
  
I... I must obey the queen.... but kill one who has saved me? How... how can this be right? I... I can't...! But! ...I must?   
  
"Cloud!" Gohan screamed, grabbing the man by his shoulders and shaking him violently. "Cloud, hear me!"  
  
In a way, Gohan got his wish as Cloud's eyes rolled down to lock onto the boy's.  
  
A clawed hand touched Gohan's shoulder lightly. Vincent, comfortably unnoticed until now, murmured, "You can not fight this battle for him."   
  
Gohan shook his head, not understanding, but he didn't have a choice with what to do. They had to leave, and if Cloud would not come, the couldn't forfeit the other's lives because of him. Choking back a sob -he wanted to leave Cloud about as much as he wanted to leave his father- Gohan finally nodded. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Hoisting his father over his shoulder, Gohan flew downstairs with Vincent hot on his heels. With any luck he could safely get everyone out of here before the blast.  
  
Cloud could take care of himself.   
  
  
  



	30. An Unexpected Test

** An Unexpected Test **  
By: Jenosavel  
  
  
Far from the blast, Sephiroth grinned with satisfaction. He could feel the happenings of the small island, and it pleased him greatly. The child would be powerful, and she was falling for his ploys before he even had a chance to do any real manipulation. As an added plus, the attack she had just used, the one he had just taught the child, had been designed to rip a person's soul from their body. The fool puppet seemed not to notice, and thoughts of his torture brought such a pure pleasure to Sephiroth that he was in an extremely rare good mood.  
  
He even let Cloud's friends escape unhindered.  
  
Smirking, Sephiroth bid his time. Just a little longer and he would be able to begin the next act of his little play. By "rescuing" Jenosavel, he would further tighten his grip on her. He didn't want to step in prematurely though. He wanted to see Cloud brought to his knees by the full force of the girl's attack first.  
  
  
  
Cloud reveled in the intense physical torment that rushed through him. The searing sensation in his flesh battled the one in his soul, and the momentary relief, the trade of one pain for another, was welcomed.  
  
He forced himself to open his eyes, to watch the wreathes of energy racing through the area. They tore apart the building, reducing its structure to nothing, and then turned hungrily to the earth. Shredding the solid foundation of the island, the whirlwind intensified, and Cloud allowed it to lift him up, raising him in its deadly embrace.  
  
It cut deeply, bit into him as it now bit into the planet. Burrowing deeper, the ribbons of energy seemed to be seeking the very soul of the planet, its essence, the Lifestream. A strangled sound escaped Cloud's lips as he forced down a scream.  
  
_You want my soul do you?_ Cloud closed his eyes and laughed darkly. So much pressure had built up within him, so much pain, so much rage. _Take it then. Take it all!_  
  
Blackness interspersed with flashing images rolled over Cloud. They were memories, scenes from his life or quick glimpses of his emotions. Thousands of them poured over Cloud, and he was forced to relive each one. Gradually, though, the flashes quickened, blending into one another until they were indestinguishable. They became muddled together, unrecognizable, and Cloud realized the attack was trying to take them away from him.  
  
They were all he had left of Tifa.  
  
More rage than he had known was possible ripped through Cloud. No one and nothing would steal further steal Tifa from him. As much as he longed for the peace forgetting her would bring, he would die before he forgot one detail.  
  
Snarling, he grasped at the blurred mass that ran through his head, desperately trying to separate them, take them back. Every time he reached, though, the images pulled further away, compressed more.  
  
He wouldn't lose. It was simply not a possibilty. Making one last, desperate claw at that which he held most dear, Cloud was swallowed by the darkness.  
  
  
  
Dazed and confused by her own attack, Jenosavel sat in the charred crater that was left after the blast. Her head in her hands, she cried. The tears pouring down her face only succeeded in smearing the soot on her cheeks and palms, but she hardly noticed. All she could think about were the people she had just met.  
  
Why did she have to hurt them? The boy had saved her!  
  
Suddenly, the sound of impact near her made her leap to her feet. A body lie not ten feet away from her. It seemed outwardly unharmed, though it didn't move.  
  
Moving towards it, Jenosavel wondered if it was another she had killed with her attack, one whose body had survived. The frustrated thought surfaced that it might be a friend of the boy who'd saved her. She just didn't understand why she had to hurt these people!  
  
Jenosavel forced herself to look down at the cloth covered mass as she came up to it. A great sheet of dark red cloth swathed the person, and hid anything from her view. Kneeling down, she tugged at it. As much as she didn't want to see the dead body, something inside her told her she had to, told her she could not ignore what her hands had done.  
  
Pulling aside the cloth, she shuddered. The man certainly looked lifeless, so little color was there in his face. With his eyes closed in eternal slumber, his features were peaceful. It was the first time she'd seen such an expression.  
  
Could only the dead feel such things?  
  
Beginning to rise to her feet, a glimmer of light caught Jenosavel's eye. Reaching over, she pushed the cloak fully off of the man's hand to see what was grasped in his hand. A small, round stone gleamed there, red as blood.  
  
Warmth brushed over Cloud's skin, reminding him of the Jenova which would not let him rest. He was still alive, and to his relief, his mind was still whole. He felt drained, more hollow than he had before, but his memories were intact. His precious memories, the only link he still had to Tifa, were safe.  
  
Tifa.  
  
A tiny flame within his breast flickered into life. Sephiroth would pay; justice must be swift. He had to move, had to get up and continue on his journey.  
  
Jenosavel drew back her hand as though bitten when the man she'd assumed was dead stirred. A faint glimmer of hope wavered. If he could survive, then perhaps the others had as well. Perhaps they had even escaped. She was afraid to hope for it, but she clung to the idea.  
  
When Cloud turned his head up and slowly opened his eyes, Jenosavel recognized him. He'd been the one she'd felt the pain from. Uncertainty flashed through her eyes, and she got to her feet hurriedly. This man was one of the boy's friends, but by the same token she had no desire to feel that pain again.  
  
"The best thing you could do for yourself," He said, surprising Jenosavel with the strength in his voice, "is learn to think for yourself."  
  
She watched him cautiously, confused by his words. The others she had encountered thus far in her life had all tried to befriend her, to do whatever they could for her. Otherwise they wanted to destroy her, use her. Why was this man different? He didn't seem to care one way or another what she thought or did. Why?  
  
Jenosavel couldn't comprehend what was happening, and thus curiousity overwhelmed her. It didn't make any sense. She was special, everyone knew that. Why, then, could this man act the way he did? She was certain he knew who she was, but even as he got to his feet and brushed the soot from his cloak, he showed no sign of caring.  
  
Cloud looked down at what was in his hand. Somehow, it too was ironic. Tossing aside the gleaming red orb, Cloud began to walk away. The knights of the round materia belonged here.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Cloud paused and turned around to see the girl holding out her hand. She whispered something he couldn't hear, disappeared in a flash of white light. Apparently, Sephiroth had decided her work here was done.  
  
  
  
Even with his body wanting to sink back into blackness, Vegeta was aware of what was happening. Through the intense pain numbing his form, he could still feel the jarring motion and the shoulder that kept pressing into his gut. More than anything Vegeta wanted to kill something related to Jenova, and that brat of a child had stopped him.  
  
"Stop interfering," Vegeta ground out, gaining more strength by the minute. "They must be killed.  
  
"She cannot be killed," Vincent replied simply, slowing his pace. The Saijin, however, had regained enough strength to push himself off of the man's shoulder and stand on his own two feet.  
  
Vegeta snorted and turned his back on Vincent. He didn't want to believe it. It was possible that it was true, but it was also possible that this man was a fool who didn't understand the true power of a Super Saijin. As much as he wanted blood, though, it was too late to try and track down the girl again.  
  
"I'm going to keep an eye on her then," Vegeta snarled. "If they're planning something, I'd like to at least know what it is.  
  
Vincent seemed as though he hadn't heard a word for all his expression changed, but he did nod. Then, he turned his back on Vegeta and began running again. After only a moment, Vegeta grinned. It was about time he found a human he liked.  
  
Wasting no time, Vegeta burst into the air and flew back towards the Kame House. It didn't take long for him to approach it, and as he did, he came to a halt.  
  
Cloud was the only one there.  
  
"What happened here?" Vegeta demanded as the other flew up to him.  
  
"Sephiroth teleported the girl away. They could be anywhere," Cloud explained. "I think I have a good idea of where they went though."  
  
"And?" Vegeta prompted. "Get on with it!"  
  
"He's going to the Northern Crater," Cloud stated, unaffected by Vegeta's temper.  
  
"Then we will follow."  
  
It was a proposition Cloud wouldn't argue with.   
  
  
  



	31. To Uncover a Plot

**To Uncover a Plot **  
By: Jenosavel  
  
  
Jenova was waiting deep within the northern crater, in a room that had an intensely bright fountain of Mako at the center of its circular design. The leafy, vibrant vegetation around the rim of the bowl-like floor only added to the sense of cold serenity that the place radiated.  
  
It was the perfect place for what would happen, Sephiroth mused as he stepped through the tunnel opening and into the light from the Mako. He hadn't expected the girl to learn so quickly, but he was pleased with the way things were turning out. He could go farther back in time now that she had proven herself able to defeat the Planet's chosen warriors.  
  
At the heels of her brother, Jenosavel caught her breath again. She had never seen such beauty as she was seeing in this crater. Every room was more beautiful than the last. Here, before her now, was the most lovely sight she could have imagined. Nestled about a Mako fountain, one of the rarest wonders of nature, was Jenova. Everything in the room appeared to be centered around her, as it rightly should be.  
  
Stepping to the side and putting a hand on Jenosavel's shoulder, Sephiroth nodded to her, "Go on, speak with Mother. I'll be waiting here.  
  
Eyes wide with wonder, Jenosavel did as she was told and walked up to stand before the twisted form of Jenova. Falling on her knees before it, she could feel Jenova in every fiber of her being. Her blood called out to the greatness before her, the only one for which she existed.  
  
Yes, this was why she existed. The knowledge bubbled up from the same place deep inside her as everything else she had been discovering. She existed to be the eternal life of Jenova. She would grow strong, and then reunite with Jenova, restoring her queen's youth and allowing her more room to grow. It was the way of their people, their life cycle.  
  
Seeing Jenosavel so reverently bowed before Jenova was a victory to Sephiroth. He knew what was coming, and it would work in his favor.  
  
Silently, he laughed wondering what great power his mother could attain if she allowed her life cycle to continue. As it was now, she was at level 99, and had reached her maximum strength, but the next turn of her life cycle would open up to her the ability to reach far higher levels. Each successive pass through the cycle would build up her power in the same way.  
  
_Why did you hesitate to obey me, child?_  
  
"I... I'm sorry Mother... the boy saved my life."  
  
Jenosavel quivered at the anger that laced the intoxicating voice of Jenova. Her mother's wrath was something she could not fathom, and the hints of it put her off balance.  
  
_You disappointed me child._  
  
Sephiroth tensed, feeling the failure and their newest puppet approach. He couldn't let the two of them interfere with what was happening. So long as they stayed quietly out of sight he would let them be. Now was not the time for a confrontation.  
  
"I will do better next time," Jenosavel promised. She felt completely at peace here in her mother's presence, even with the discouraging air that radiated from Jenova.  
  
_There will be no next time._  
  
"What?"  
  
_I see you are not fit to be my heir._  
  
"But!" Jenosavel's voice was filled with desperation now. "You will die without me! Without adding my strength to your own, your days are numbered!"  
  
_You could not rejoin me anyway. You are no longer pure, not one of us. Your blood is tainted with the Cetra, our ancient foe._  
  
Shock numbed Jenosavel's body and mind.  
  
Sephiroth smirked to himself. That's my cue, he thought, and those meddlers haven't ruined a thing.  
  
"Come sister, let's be away from here," He murmured as he calmly walked up and knelt down to give her a hug. There was no real emotion in the action, but the girl wouldn't know that. She would be completely his very soon. Standing up, he helped the shaking girl to her feet.  
  
"Everything will be all right, I'll see to it," He assured her as he held out his hand with the multicolored materia in it.  
  
The swirling vortex again opened, and Sephiroth walked through guiding his sister's dazed form behind him.  
  
-*~**~*-  
  
Gohan's eyes filled with tears as his father's eyes slowly drifted open. Since fleeing the Kame House, they'd eventually all trickled into Trunks's home. It had been akward with so many people who could not fly. They'd been carried as far as the shore, and so it had taken varying times for them to all find their way here. Thankfully, his directions had been good enough and no one had gotten lost.  
  
"Please be okay, Daddy," Gohan whispered, kneeling by his father's side. Goku's fits had died down since leaving the Kame House, but when the crazed look had gone out of his eyes he'd fell unconscious. No one, not even Piccolo, had been able to pry Gohan from his side.  
  
Gohan stared hopefully into the blue eyes that looked upward blankly. Their aqua depths, vibrant and stark, still held signs of an inner struggle, but nonetheless they finally focused on Gohan.  
  
"Son," The word was rasped out and followed by a fit of coughing.  
  
"DADDY!" Gohan squealed through the tears streaming down his face as he threw his arms around his father's still form.  
  
"Gohan," Goku's voice wavered, his eyes slipping in and out of focus. "I... I don't think I will be of any help this time." His eyes fought to stay focused on Gohan, "Promise me you'll not let me hold you back. You have to fight in my place, son.  
  
"No Daddy!" Gohan cried. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take losing his father yet again. His voice dwindled to a choked sob, "No Daddy, you can't leave me again.  
  
"I don't think I have much choice, Gohan," Goku whispered. For a moment his voice was strong and steady again, but it soon deteriorated to the strained croak again. "I can barely win the battles in my mind. I can't fight both fights at once.  
  
"But Daddy," Gohan blubbered, "You can beat her, she can't control you if you're not confused. Don't let her confuse you...  
  
Chichi hugged Gohan, gently pulling him into her lap and cooing in an effort to comfort her son. She did her best to hide her own damp cheeks from him, but seeing her love slowly wrenched from her hands again was too much. She had seen him suffer time and time again, but those times there had been hope. Now there was nothing. Alone in the room with her family, she finally gave in and let the the tears come in full force.  
  
A flash and a strangled sound suddenly jolted Gohan upright and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.  
  
Cloud was standing with his new, black version of the sword Ultima pressed to Goku's throat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chichi shrieked, leaping at him. She was held back by something, though, and Gohan couldn't see what. Her kicking and screaming as she tried to tear the man away from her husband cut Gohan deep. This was all the family he had, what was Cloud doing?  
  
Casting a look at Chichi that seemed to pass right through her, Cloud returned his attention to Goku.  
  
"Struggling will do no good, ma'am," He stated flaty.  
  
"What are you doing, Cloud?" Gohan pleaded.  
  
"He is holding us back from defeating Jenova," He responded. No emotion touched his voice, and for the first time, Gohan feared his friend. "If he will not help us, I will not allow him to hinder us either. I'll give him one minute to break Jenova's hold of him." He shifted the thick blade slightly, as though they might forget it was there and needed to be reminded. "Otherwise, he dies."  
  
"No Cloud!" Gohan shouted. He was torn. He didn't want to hurt Cloud, but he wouldn't lose his father again. "You can't!"  
  
"I can, and I will," Cloud responded.  
  
Gohan didn't know what he could do. He tried to get up, to stop Cloud, but his limbs would not respond. Paniced, he struggled more, but beyond twitching, he got no results. He was as helpless as his mother.  
  
"I told you," Cloud repeated. "Struggling is useless."  
  
Tears streamed silently down Gohan's face as the long moments dragged on. Was this how he would have to watch his father die a final time?  
  
It seemed like hours that Gohan sat there utterly still. Each second slowed to an eternity as the image before him faded from focus with tears only to be blinked back into painful clarity.  
  
"Time's up," Cloud snarled, lifting his sword for the blow that would destroy Goku.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Though he could barely hear the words, Gohan's heart seemed to freeze, afraid that if it beat, if he breathed, that precious life-saving word from his father would be lost.  
  
Straining, Goku managed to pull himself into a sitting position. His breath still came in irregular pants, but his eyes were clear.  
  
"I've got a lot of catching up to do," He laughed, breaking into coughs almost immediately.  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan flew at his father and gripped him in a bear hug before he even realized he could move agian. "Daddy, you're alright."  
  
It didn't take long for Chichi to join him.  
  
Unnoticed, Cloud sheathed his weapon and disappeared through the door.  
  
-*~**~*-  
  
"What do we do now?" Yuffie asked, when Cloud had joined the main group downstairs. Vegeta had arrived a while ago, and she hadn't even known Cloud was here until she saw him coming down the stairs.  
  
"They've gone to yet another world," Vegeta answered. "We follow them using whatever means of travel you fools used to get here."  
  
"Indeed," Cloud agreed. "We follow. This time we will corner Sephiroth. We know what we're up against."  
  
"I sure as hell don't." Barret scratched his head. Another world? Somehow he remembered Aeris saying something about it being another time, but that just confused him more. In any case, he was leaving the thinking to Cloud.  
  
"I'll have no half-hearted fighters," Cloud continued, ignoring the interruption. "This time we crush Sephiroth. Once and for all."  
  
A few nods were dispersed about the room, but generally everyone was quiet.  
  
"Anyone who will fight, come to my side of the room," Cloud ordered. "Everyone else, over there."  
  
When the commotion of moving bodies died down, Cloud saw Cid still sitting contentedly on an easy chair in the middle of the room. His nose was in a magazine. Glancing about for something to throw, Cloud picked up a pillow from a nearby couch and chucked it as hard as he could at Cid's head.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Cid demanded, jumping up. Seeing everyone divided into two groups, Cloud's words came back to him. Pretending nothing had happened, he walked over to Cloud's side of the room and tucked his little prize away inside his blue jacket. He'd saved it from the Kame House, so as far as he was concerned, it was rightly his.  
  
"Leaving someone out, aren't you?" Goku asked as he came down the stairs. He looked a lot better than he had a few minutes before, but Cloud doubted anyone would ever thank him for what he'd done. It didn't really matter.  
  
When the three from upstairs chose what they would do, Cloud surveyed the room. He'd expected things to be like this. Their party hadn't changed except to add Goku and Trunks to their ranks. Taking out his multicolored materia, Cloud's mouth set in determination.  
  
"Hold it RIGHT there!  
  
Cloud started as Chichi marched up and grabbed Gohan by the arm. "You're not going anywhere, mister! You've got way to much studying to catch up on!  
  
"Mom!" Gohan pleaded, his face flushing red with embarrassment.  
  
"Aw Chichi, c'mon!" Goku whined along with Gohan. "He studies all the time; just give him a little break okay?  
  
"He's missed MONTHS of studying!" Chichi argued, taking a step forward.  
  
Seeing Goku cower back from his wife, Vincent stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "Ma'am, don't you think this is a good opportunity for him to study? We are traveling into the past, where your son will see the history of his world first hand. It is not often that such opportunities show themselves.  
  
"I..." Chichi was taken aback by the red-eyed stranger, but she regained herself quite quickly. "He's only a boy; it's too dangerous for him.  
  
"That boy's stronger than anyone I've ever seen!" Cid laughed, slapping his leg as though Chichi had made a joke.  
  
"I won't let my son get hurt!" Chichi shouted. Her glare seemed able to wound physically if the way people shied away from it was any indication.  
  
"I'll protect him with my life." Cloud looked the woman in the eyes, and for a brief moment he saw hesitation flicker there.  
  
Chichi wasn't sure what to do. She glanced at Gohan's begging expression, then up to Goku who had the exact same expression. Seeing her husband alive and well again made her face soften a little. Nodding, she knelt down and hugged Gohan, bursting into tears on his shoulder.  
  
"You better come back safe and sound, you hear?  
  
"Don't worry mom," Gohan replied. "I'll be fine.  
  
Squeezing Gohan tightly for a second, Chichi let go and walked back to the other side of the room where Bulma promptly began telling her it would all be fine.  
  
Not bothering with any further words, Cloud concentrated on the same slow spell Sephiroth had used. He watched grimly as the now familiar vortex opened. When all of the fighters had filed through, he followed them and let the portal close.  
  
There, hanging threateningly low in the sky, Meteor greeted him with its sickly red glow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know... forever for updates. I'd actually given up on Fanficition.net until now, and the only reason I'm back is because I'm sick, can't sleep, and have no ambition to do anything else. If you want updates on this fic as soon as I write them, you'll need to be checking my website, at ting with Chapter 29: After Every Lesson Comes a Test. I'd suggest re-reading them. There are very few chapters left to this story after what I upload today, we'll see if I can find it in me to spit them out. 


	32. Staring into Oblivion

** Staring Into Oblivion **  
By: Jenosavel  
  
  
The air around her was cold enough to freeze her blood, but the numbing effect it had on Jenosavel would have been welcomed to the girl had she been aware of it. Thoughts no longer flickered through her mind, and her feet moved of their own accord as she followed Sephiroth through a dank passage towards daylight. With each hollow step, her conscious mind wavered, receding further into the dark recesses of her mind, further away from the pain, and closer to something else.  
  
It throbbed there unseen in the blackness of her memories and she reached out to it. To escape the pain she would hide here, would remain hidden in this darkness until the pain was forgotten. As she touched it though, the beating ceased and she was overcome with wild images that forced her from her safe corner.  
  
She clutched her head in agony. The pain that arrested her movement and doubled her over wasn't a physical one. It was the same pain she'd felt from that man. Thoughts were forced to come now, as Jenosavel frantically tried to put together what had happened.  
  
Memories she didn't recognize flooded her mind. Hundreds of thousands of years played out. Pride, joy, service, pain, separation. The story, told by images, emotions, and snippets of thoughts, charged ahead with no reguard for the passenger it carried along.  
  
Slowly, Jenosavel's fear melted away as a recognition sparked within her. Little by little, the events she was witnessing became familiar, until she was certain that everything she was seeing had been seen before. Though she couldn't recall much beyond what she was viewing at any one instant, she was certain that she had seen this before, that she had lived this before. As such, she became entranced in the tale. The emotions it fed her were her own emotions, the thoughts, her thoughts. She felt her anticipation building when suddenly the feed of information disintegrated.  
  
As quickly as it had started, the story crumbled.  
  
Shivering from the cold for the first time, Jenosavel sank to her knees. She was certain she knew what had happened next, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't recall the event. Everything was a blur in her memory, but despite the fact, thoughts burst from the muddled mess.  
  
Why had he done this? She would make him pay, would make her pay too. The both of them must have planned this together, but she would see to it that neither of them would get away with it.  
  
"Are you alright, sister?" a voice asked somewhere near her. She only vaguely recognized the sound of the words as another fleeting thought raced through her mind. Great, now some one else was here to see her imperfection. Imperfection? Yes, she was no longer worthy of her lineage, no longer worthy to be heir to the power that was her birthright.  
  
The thought was gone before it could take hold, replaced by anger. She'd prove them wrong. She'd prove her worth! She'd prove... what? Who was "she"?   
  
Jenosavel's thoughts became as liquid as water, running between her fingers before she could catch them. Maybe if she could only press her hands to the sides of her head hard enough they'd stop escaping. The futile hope didn't last long as her mind began whirling again.  
  
"Sister, I am here. There is nothing to fear.  
  
That voice again. This time she recognized it as her brother. Why had he brought her here? Couldn't he just leave her alone to die in what little peace she could scrape together? The thought hit her hard. Denied her succession right, she would die. She felt her body meet solidly with the ground as rage tore through her.   
  
It summoned an image to her mind, a face. The man who had named her.  
  
It was all his fault. If that man hadn't tampered where he didn't belong, none of this would have happened. What would have happened? Her thoughts began to lose their meaning. She knew these things were true, yet she could no longer recall the events that had placed them in her head. What had he done to her? Was this why she was inferior now? What was happening to her?  
  
"He's a human," Sephiroth whispered to Jenosavel, kneeling down beside her collapsed form. "It's their fault that Mother abandoned you. You should make them pay."  
  
Her rage swelled again, wiping out the little ability to reason she had managed to gather. Maybe if these humans, these truly inferior beings, would go away, maybe then Mother would come back. Maybe she could yet prove that she was not a failure.  
  
"They have hurt me as well, Sister, and that is why I have a way to make them pay," Sephiroth's voice was calculating, malevolently sweet. "The ultimate punishment we can bestow upon the humans, the great Meteor. No one on this planet can summon it alone, but you, you my dear sister, may indeed be powerful enough."  
  
Sephiroth grinned, turning Jenosavel's face up and adding as an afterthought, "Perhaps Mother just does not understand the extent of your power. Prove to her of what you are capable."  
  
A glimmer of grim hope ripped away the last bit of control left in her. Jenosavel raised her head, her inhuman eyes burning with human tears. Seeing in her brother's hand a dark black orb, she held out her hand. It was time.  
  
  
  
"What is that thing?" Goku demanded.  
  
"The ultimate destructive magic, Meteor," Cloud answered. He must have misjudged the power of Sephiroth's time spell, if Meteor was already so close to the planet. They would have to hurry.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Barret asked. "Aeris aint here, and without her we aint got no way to stop Meteor!"  
  
"The White materia may not have even been created yet," Vincent reminded his friend.  
  
"We'll find a way to stop Sephiroth," Cloud stated. He didn't doubt the fact, regardless of whether or not he knew how at the moment. "We also need to know if we're going to have Holy's help this time. It may already be too late for the spell, but we still need to try."  
  
Cloud looked around at the slated gray stone they were standing on. If he judged correctly, someday the Ancient's city would be built near here or was already there. It would be the best place to begin a search for the white materia.  
  
"We'll split into two groups," Cloud began. "Those who can fly come with me and prepare to battle Sephiroth. Those on foot scour the area for the white materia. Don't come after us until you've either found it or are damned certain it's not around yet."  
  
A few nods, and Cloud burst into the air. Better plans would take time, and time was what they didn't have right now. Grimacing and feeling rage ripple through him, he barreled towards the mountain peak over which Meteor hung.  
  
Sephiroth would not live to see it fall.  
  
  
  
Sitting alone atop the highest peak of the massive, snowcapped mountains, Jenosavel traced a finger over the black bauble she was holding. Occasionally violet engery arched through its liquid depths, but the solitary streaks were nothing like the storm that had cooked up when she'd first tried to use the materia.  
  
That was what it was called, materia. She knew a great deal now that she hadn't before, though what exactly had just happened in the mountain crevasse she couldn't recall. Sephiroth hadn't even needed to instruct her on how to use this dark artifact, and had left as soon as he'd seen she was successful.  
  
Using materia was as simple as drawing one's spirit through the tiny sphere. It formed the energy into a specific pattern, creating a spell. In fact, had the tight pattern this materia had created been any less complex, Jenosavel was sure that she could have created it on her own. As it was, though, they were reliant on this materia, and this materia was special. It required far greater amounts of energy than any normal human could supply. Even her brother, with his vastly superior spirit, would be unable to complete the spell. It was likely that there was no living creature capable of doing it on their own.  
  
The first thing she'd learned to do, however, was to gather and use energy from around her. It had been simple to draw energy to herself and use that to power the materia in place of her own. In addition to summoning the avenging spell, the experience of handling so much energy at once had been rewarding in and of itself. Little by little, she was learning to extend her senses. She could feel energy at a greater distance and with a bit more detail than previously, and she was able to keep a greater amount of it under her control now.  
  
She would prove to Mother that she was not the weak, worthless creature she had been made out to be.  
  
Jerking her head up, Jenosavel set down the materia she'd been caressing. Her senses had indeed extended, and now she could feel energy approaching her. It was near already, proof of how much more experience she yet needed, but she did have enough time to rise to her feet before the group came into sight.  
  
It was the boy who had helped her.  
  
Not wishing to harm him, especially after the malice she'd already shown in return for his aid, Jenosavel eyed the group warily. The boy was not alone. He traveled with the red-cloaked man and the one who'd attacked her. The group set her off balance.  
  
"I suggest you return to whereever it is you came from," Jenosavel began.  
  
"We won't leave until Meteor is stopped," Cloud answered. "I won't let the planet be destroyed."  
  
"You need to be punished for your crimes against us," She replied smoothly, a little heat rising in her voice. "Humans have destroyed all that was dear to us, they will not go unpunished."  
  
"We haven't done anything!" Goku protested. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Feign ignorance all you like," Jenosavel sneered. "It won't change anything."  
  
It was then that a small wind began to pick up on the mountain peak. Rustling the clothing of those gathered and tugging at Cloud's cape, it grew until small streaks of green could be seen in swirling with it. Enveloping the fair-haired girl, it lifted her feet from the ground.  
  
Cloud's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the black materia still resting on the ground. It made sense that Sephiroth would use her to summon Meteor. As much as he had tried to befriend this creature in the past, he knew they would have to go through her to get at Meteor.  
  
Taking his black sword from its place on his back, he prepared himself. It looked like his new blade's first battle was about to begin. It, like himself, had nothing left of its former self. No, it could no longer be called Ultima. This weapon reflected his own heart, and needed a name suiting to that.  
  
Cloud smirked. Oblivion's first battle would be a worthy one. 


	33. Unexpected Success

** Unexpected Success **  
By: Jenosavel  
  
  
Cloud began the battle as he would have any other. He flew straight at his foe and swung his mighty sword. It connected with something solid, and Cloud only took a few more swings before falling back. The girl had only fought in one real battle so far as Cloud knew, but it seemed she hadn't forgotten a single detail from it. Any simple physical attacks were rendered useless by an unseen barrier. Before she used it in her battle with Vegeta, Cloud had never seen anything of the sort.  
  
Jenosavel frowned. She could force the air to become solid to deflect a blow, but her reflexes were less than desireable.  
  
When the red-cloaked man fell back, a new man replaced him. His punches were faster than her eye could follow, and the only hope she had of deflecting them at all was to maintain a barrier as wide as the range of his attacks. The task proved difficult, though, and with her attentions spread so thin, she soon felt the crushing pain of a fist.  
  
When Cloud saw the opening, he didn't hesitate. Focusing his thoughts on the swirling color of the orb in his blade, he began casting a spell. It would take a bit to complete, but it wouldn't take as long as knights of the round. Besides, ultima was as powerful as any of the lesser summons anyways.  
  
Attempting to push away the pain in her mind, Jenosavel forced herself up. She would not be defeated now, not by these beings who had done so much evil already. They would not prevail!  
  
Wiping her mouth, she scowled at the dark red left on the back of her hand. The burning in her side and lungs no doubt spoke of broken ribs -more knowledge from her newly aquired collection. They would pay for wounding her so. Hadn't they already done enough damage? Angrily she looked up to where her foes were floating in the sky.  
  
She was just in time to see graceful wreathes of energy streak from the red-cloaked man's materia towards her. It was too late to stop the attack, but she wouldn't let her coming pain be in vain. Before the growing green light enveloped her, she was able to get a clear look at the pattern birthing it.  
  
She would never forget it.  
  
Involuntary screams tore from Jenosavel's throat at the searing pain of ultima took her in.  
  
Gohan hated what he was seeing. Wasn't this girl being used by Sephiroth, their enemy? It wasn't her fault that he did things through her! It wasn't fair that they should have to be fighting her.  
  
"Stop," Gohan whispered, covering his ears to block out the horrible cries. He shook his head. This just couldn't be happening! What good could come of such merciless bloodshed? "Please, this isn't right. Stop!"  
  
Both sides of the fight paused to look at the boy who now had tears on in his eyes.  
  
"This isn't right!" He pleaded. "We don't want to fight her, and she doesn't want to fight us! Why are we doing this?"  
  
Jenosavel wasn't sure what to do. Twice now, that boy had tried to save her while his companions attacked her. Could there be any truth in his words or was he just as devious as the others? They certainly seemed like they wanted to kill her, and she most definitely wanted to make them pay for her pain.  
  
"There's no choice Gohan," Cloud returned. His voice seemed unaffected by the interrupted battle or Gohan's emotions. "If we don't stop Meteor, the entire planet will be destroyed."  
  
The entire planet? Sephiroth hadn't said anything about that. He'd said Meteor would make them pay, but Jenosavel hadn't thought it would go this far. The planet would die? How could the planet die if it wasn't living?  
  
_Am I not alive?_  
  
The voice in Jenosavel's head startled her, and the arguements above faded from her hearing. This voice tickled her memory, and though she still couldn't clearly call up those memories, the knowledge they left behind answered her questions.  
  
"Planet?" Her eyes widened. The energy that she freely used, the energy that wasn't her own, it had to be coming from somewhere.  
  
_Yes, child, I let you use my energy when you ask._  
  
With her pain temporarily forgotten, Jenosavel raised a hand to her forehead, "I don't understand, I am Jenova's child. Not yours."  
  
_I know not of this Jenova, and you are different than my other children, but you are still one of them._  
  
"One of them?" She breathed, her eyes flickering towards the foes who had not yet returned to attacking her. As she caught sight of the red-cloaked man, she again felt the deep stabbing pain that radiated from him. It was not unlike her own.  
  
Perhaps is could be true.  
  
"I don't understand how it's possible," she murmurmed, gathering the strength to stand. She didn't want to believe it; she refused to believe it. Whether or not it was true, though, she did know one thing. The planet was her main source of power. If she destroyed it, there would be no way for her to prove her worth to Jenova.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing!" Vegeta snarled as Gohan blocked his path down to their fallen foe. As soon as Cloud's spell had finished, he'd tried to continue the job they'd started, but this boy wouldn't have it.  
  
"There has to be another way!" Gohan cried. Firmly refusing to be budged. He could be as fast if not faster than everyone present, so there was no way they'd get past him. Attacking this girl was wrong, and he wouldn't stand for it anymore.  
  
"I don't understand, Gohan. What else can we do?" Goku pressed.  
  
"I don't know," the boy whimpered. "But there has to be something else!"  
  
Cloud grimaced but didn't argue himself. Instead he stared down at the girl who was now rising to her feet. Sephiroth was no where to be found, and truthfully they had no hopes of stopping Meteor on their own. It was too near to the peak for Holy to do any good. All he could do now was try to stop Sephiroth from merging with the lifestream that would be drawn to the wound.  
  
Cloud watched in grim silence as the materia he hated so hovered into the air and flashed to the girl's hand. Their fate was sealed. As much as Cloud hated not being in control of the situation, he knew nothing could be done to change it. All he could do was continue to watch and prepare for what would come next.  
  
Suddenly, the arguing around him quieted.  
  
Meteor's decent was slowing.   
  
  
  



	34. The Enemy of my Enemy

** The Enemy of my Enemy **  
By: Jenosavel  
  
  
Cloud didn't understand. There was no mistaking the fact that the girl was responsible, but why? If she had summoned Meteor, why would she turn it back? It hadn't occured to Cloud that she could turn it back -much less that she would- but that was insignificant now. They needed to figure out why she'd wavered from Sephiroth's side and take advantage of that before she decided to change her mind again.  
  
Unnoticed by the others who were now preoccupied with staring at the receding threat, Cloud flew down to Jenosavel.  
  
She had killed Tifa. The thought ripped through him. Sephiroth had made her do it -for which he would never forgive the man- but it had been her hand that had performed the act. The sight of her spurred all the anger and pain in him to cry for blood.  
  
"Jenova and the planet are enemies," Cloud said, forcing himself to look at the girl. "If you're not against the planet, then you're against her." How he wanted to make this girl pay for what she'd done to Tifa. Exacting revenge on her now, however, would do no good. As much as he didn't want to admit it, they needed her. They needed her to stop Sephiroth.  
  
_Against Jenova?_ The thought made Jenosavel gasp and wrap her arms tightly about herself. It couldn't be true, but as she turned the thought over in her head, she was forced to admit that it was. She had saved the planet, and if Jenova had seen hesitation alone as a crime, this would be utterly unforgivable. The girl sank to her knees. She existed solely for the life of Jenova, how could she ever turn away from that? What else was she good for?  
  
_She's already turned her back on you. You can't go back to her, not anymore._ Jenosavel shook her head, unsuccessfully trying to force down the thoughts that came. _You didn't do anything wrong and she marked you a failure, a traitor. She marked you a traitor because of what she did. She was the one behind this, she and that man._ Images of a white coat and glasses flashed through her mind, drawing a small sobbing hiss from her throat. _These fools had nothing to do with it. Only Mother and that man. They are the ones who must pay. They are the ones who need to be shown your worth!_  
  
"Jenova has made herself our enemy," Cloud said, not offering any comfort to the girl who was rocking back and forth. It could still be a trick. "She's taken everything that was dear to us away, and we only want to stop her from doing it to others as well. Will you help us?"  
  
_Help them fight Jenova?_ The thought was like a slap in the face. _How can I side with the humans against Mother? No, she sided against me first. She needs to pay for abandoning me. She needs to see that I am not worthless!_ Jenosavel lifted her blank stare to Cloud's face.   
  
"My name's Cloud," his fist clenched uncontrollably, but no sign of his emotions touched his voice. Summoning every ounce of willpower he had, Cloud pried his fingers open and extended his hand to the girl.  
  
"I am called Jenosavel." The girl's recently obtained knowledge told her that shaking his hand would be a sign of friendship, of alliance. Feeling as though something inside her had suddenly broken, something which could never again be mended, she took his hand.  
  
The feel of her hand in his was so human. It brought vivid images of Tifa's face, her warm smile, to mind and made Cloud want to die. Not acknowledging the pain, he shook Jenosavel's hand.  
  
It was quite possibly the hardest thing he'd ever done.  
  
The pain that always radiated from this red-cloaked man poured into Jenosavel with his touch. It was as deep and unstoppable as a raging flood, but it didn't bother her. For the first time, she understood. She understood his pain. Her pain. The pain they shared.  
  
No, Jenova could not be allowed to cause such pain again.  
  
  
  
The small bed was incredibly comfortable, and it was all Gohan could do to stay awake long enough to turn over the day's events in his head. The unneccessary fighting, both with Jenosavel, and with each other once she decided to help them -not everyone had been as trusting of her as Cloud had- had taken their toll on him. After that, they'd still taken the better part of the day to locate the rest of their friends who had been scattered throughout the countryside in search of the white materia. And when everyone had been gathered, the arguing had resumed about what should be done with the girl.  
  
Aparently, to those who'd been in the fight against Sephiroth, anyone to do with him was not to be trusted.  
  
All in all, it had been a draining day, and the next would no doubt be just as difficult. Tomorrow they set out after Jenova. They needed to find Jenova and defeat her if they were to defeat Sephiroth. So long as Jenova lived, Sephiroth could not be suppressed. In addition, there was no telling where Jenova might be, so they had travelled back to Trunks's house in Gohan's time to rest up. In the morning, they'd begin the search for the monster that was the root of all their troubles. They had no idea how to find her, but no one would come up with good ideas by being dead tired. It was just too much to think about.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and let sleep roll over him.  
  
  
  
The night was dark and quiet. The companions had long since surrendered themselves to sleep -all of them but one. Cloud sat in a window watching the full moon make its way slowly across the black night sky. It wasn't his choice to be awake at this hour; he had tried to sleep. With Tifa's death, though, the only sleep he could get was fitful and plagued by nightmares of his foe.  
  
Sephiroth wouldn't evade his grasp forever, but for the time being, the thought that he was free made Cloud restless. If everyone had awoke right that moment, he would have charged ahead. Every second that passed while he sat here was one more Sephiroth could use to get away.  
  
A soft scraping noise caught Cloud's attention, and he turned his head. Bright moonlight pooled under the window making the shadows beyond even deeper. Combined with the cold gleam of the hardwood floor, the darkness was incredibly thick and difficult for Cloud's eyes to pierce. When the black blanket finally parted, though, he wasn't pleased with what he found.  
  
The girl, Jenosavel, was standing in the doorway of the dining room whose window Cloud occupied. Of all the company he might have recieved, it was just his luck that it would be her. Turning his head back towards the moon, Cloud squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. What had been done to Tifa wasn't the girl's fault, but he would never be able to look at her without remembering his last sight of Tifa before the light had consumed her. He forced his fist to unclench as he looked back at the girl.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Keeping emotion from his voice was effortless now. It was effortless enough, in fact, that Cloud was beginning to wonder if he was even feeling anything at all. Maybe it was all in his head. _Or maybe I've finally lost it._  
  
"I don't sleep," Jenosavel responded, not moving from her place in the shadows. Despite appearing timid, her stare could have bored holes through Cloud. Other than her initial answer, she was silent and Cloud wondered if she was going to say anything at all or if she would just stand there staring at him all night. When he was about to get up and leave just to get away from that gaze, she shifted her weight.  
  
"You hate me." It was said as a fact. If the idea meant anything to the girl one way or another, she hid it well. The only thing Cloud could detect in her voice was curiousity.  
  
"I don't hate you," Cloud assured her, sighing and pressing his head back against the window frame. "You just remind me of things I'd rather forget. It's not your fault. I just lost someone very important to me, that's all."  
  
Cloud wanted to rip out his hair. Why had he said that? He didn't need to explain himself to her! It was enough that he was polite to her. He should've just found some way to tell her to go away. In fact, if she pursued the subject, he would. To his surprise though, she remained quiet. He didn't to bother look at her. The way his hair stood on end told him she was just standing there staring at him again. Maybe he should tell her to go away after all and get it over with. It was certainly better than sitting here like this.  
  
"She's waiting in the north."  
  
Cloud started. Throwing his legs over the window sill, he turned to face the doorway.  
  
"Jenova? How do you..." He trailed off as his eyes again adjusted to the dark. The girl wasn't there.  
  
Sighing and shaking his head, he searched the darkness a moment more to be sure she was gone then propped his legs up again. Leaning back against the window frame he rubbed his forehead idly. She'd sure run off in a hurry. Not that it mattered; he wanted to be alone anyway. This night was so quiet and peaceful. If he tried hard enough, he could picture that he was still back in Nibelheim all those years ago. It had been a night like this one when he'd called Tifa out to the water tower. Waiting for her under the clear night sky had been so nerve-wracking for him. He'd really thought she wouldn't come. Looking back on it though, the memory was a fond one.  
  
Cloud laughed, choking on the sound as weariness rushed over him. Back then he'd loved so much. Even two years ago in the fight against Sephiroth he'd loved so much. He'd hated just as fiercely, but it had been worth it. With his friends by his side nothing had daunted his spirit, and even when Aeris had died, he'd still be able to believe there was a future worth saving, a future worth living. Now, things weren't so clear. He was lost. Alone and without a purpose. Not even the need for vengence against Sephiroth helped very much. Once he killed Sephiroth, what was left?  
  
Nothing.  
  
Cloud smiled, the expression never touching his eyes, and gazed up at the round moon in the sky. Memories of the time he'd spent with Tifa, both as children and in Costa del Sol washed over him. Silent tears ran down his cheeks and he shifted to reach for the window's latch. With a little tug it gave way. Swinging the window open, Cloud leaned back and let the cold air sweep over him.  
  
A sudden sound from in the house made Cloud tense; he would die before he let anyone see him like this. When a small, black kitten padded out of the shadows, though, he relaxed. It leapt up and sat down beside him on the window sill.  
  
"So you like the fresh air too?" he asked, scratching the feline behind it's gold-tipped ears. The kitten looked at him quizzically before closing its eyes in contentment. "It helps drown out the memories, I think," he murmured.  
  
A gentle purr was the only response he recieved, and somehow, he wouldn't have had it any other way.   
  
  
  



	35. Crisis from the Sky

** Crisis From the Sky **  
By: Jenosavel  
  
  
The odd group stood uneasily around a stout wooden table on the first floor of Trunks' house. The controversial new party member had vanished in the night, and whehter or not to trust the note she left behind was anything but an easy question.  
  
"You will find Jenova in the northern crater," Cloud reread aloud. "However, my brother is no fool. He knows you will come. If you wish to destroy Jenova, I suggest you hurry."  
  
"What do we do about it?" Trunks asked. He didn't understand the others' mistrust of the girl; all he knew of her was that she'd stopped that giant space rock from blowing the world away.  
  
"We have no choice but to trust her," Cloud conceeded. "Even if it's a trap, it's the only clue we have to go on."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Cid exclaimed. "It has to be a trap!"  
  
Cloud got up, leaving the small piece of paper where it lie on the tabletop. "I didn't say you had to come along."  
  
The comment stopped arguments in their tracks, but it did nothing for the muddled expressions everyone wore.  
  
"I'm still going," Gohan offered. He really didn't want to fight anymore, but if Jenova was threatening his world, he couldn't very well ignore her. That included any qualms he might have had about Jenosavel. If the girl saved their lives, he wouldn't let her connections to Jenova keep him from stopping the monster. "I don't think she'd try to trick us."  
  
A black kitten appeared from under the table and rubbed against Gohan's leg, mewling happily.  
  
"And we don't have time to argue about it," Cloud added. "Jenova won't stay in one place too long, especially if Sephiroth thinks we're coming. We need to move quickly, so only people who can fly will come, and then only if they want to. Everyone else stay here. If we're not back by nightfall, assume it was a trap." He started for the door, not caring who followed. He would defeat Jenova and Sephiroth, with or without any help.  
  
By the time he'd reached the front door, he could hear people following him. Pushing it open, he was well into the yard before he stopped to see who was coming. Piccolo, Trunks, and Gohan were right behind him, while Vegeta and Goku followed with varying degrees of disapproval on their faces.  
  
"We head for the crater," Cloud stated, looking up at the clearn morning sky. The sun wasn't completely over the horizon yet, but it was already light enough to see easily. Before he could leap into the air, however, he felt claws embed themselves in his toes. Looking down, he saw the little kitten clinging to his boot.  
  
When he bent down to pry off the little kitten, though, it latched onto his shirt, claws digging into his chest. He bit down a curse as he gently stroked the kitten's furt attempting to calm it.  
  
"A battle is no place for a little kitten," He muttered. He liked cats far too much to let this little one get itself killed by following him into danger. Finally able to peel the furball off of himself, Cloud set it on the ground and burst into the air. An unnatural weight in his cape made him look back.  
  
The stubborn feline was desperately clinging to the fabric.  
  
"You're a troublesome thing," Cloud muttered, twisting about in an effort to pluck the kitten from his cloak before it lost its already wavering grip. Once the tiny animal was safely in his hands, he sighed. It looked like the thing was going to come along one way or another.  
  
A flash of silver on the horizon urged Cloud to fly faster. Sephiroth was too near to be allowed to escape. As he drew nearer, though, Cloud grimaced. They were only in time to see Sephiroth open a portal and disappear through it with Jenova. Though it closed as soon as the two were through, Cloud had seen enough to copy it.  
  
"You won't escape that easily," he breathed, concentrating on the materia in the sword on his back. By the time they reached Sephiroth's position, a new portal was waiting for them. No one hesitated to fly in, but they were still too late.  
  
As they came out of Cloud's time vortex, they were greeted with the tail end of a closing portal. There was no way Cloud could copy this one. He just hadn't seen enough of it to know how powerful it had been.  
  
"What do we do now?" Piccolo asked bluntly.  
  
"Uh... guys?" Gohan asked. The building anxiety in his voice made everyone follow his eyes upward.  
  
A great mass was growing in the sky, directly above them. It was falling, with enough speed to make even Vegeta a bit frantic. They had seconds at best.  
  
Sudden recognition made Cloud glance around even as he began concentrating on a haste spell. There wasn't a crater here, just a deep crevasse in the mountainside. That on its own was bad enough, but it wasn't just some rock falling towards them. It was unmistakably Jenova Synthesis. And she was a lot larger than the one Cloud was accustomed to.  
  
His portal opened.   
  
  
  



	36. The Knowlespole

** The Knowlespole **  
By: Jenosavel  
  
  
Panting as a cloud of dust escaped the portal before it closed, Cloud wiped sweat from his brow. That one had been too close.  
  
"I never want to do that again," Goku laughed, as though the ordeal had been a nothing more than a bad ride at the fair.  
  
"Indeed," Piccolo agreed, a bit less thrilled.  
  
"Shhh," Cloud hushed, crawling on hands and knees over the upper rim of the crater. He could hear something below, and he wanted to know what it was before it knew what he was. The others caught on without explanation, and followed him to the edge of the snowy cliff.  
  
In the narrow mountain pass below the cliffs a great crowd had gathered, and at its center was Sephiroth.  
  
"The day when all of our race shall be reunited is at hand!"  
  
Cloud strained to hear what was being said. He could make it out, but just barely. He envied the little kitten's ears, and only after the thought crossed his mind did he realize that the little kitten had crept up with them and was watching the events below intently. If he could have spared any attention at the moment, he would have pondered the odd behavior. As it was, though, he had no such luxury.  
  
"Reunited with the strongest of our bretheren we shall save this dreadful planet from itself! The wasteful humans shall know their place!"  
  
"Enough of this crap," Cloud growled, getting to his feet. He didn't care if Sephiroth saw him. In fact, he dared Sephiroth to see him, to try and do something about it. He wouldn't let this continue; he wouldn't allow Sephiroth to start some kind of cult to further his sick ends.  
  
Calmly starting his way down the cliff, Cloud didn't shout a warning. He didn't run, and he didn't worry about what these people might do. He simply put his hand on his sword hilt and walked forward, staring at Sephiroth all the while.  
  
Only the black kitten followed him, tagging at his heels unnoticed.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he saw Cloud coming, and his speech fell silent.  
  
"So you've come after all," he mused, making a grand gesture. "The failed clone has followed me through time itself to stop my quest. If he were not so foolish, he would not have come into the middle of my people. The Cetra will not be destroyed by humans a second time."  
  
"Fool," Cloud muttered, continuing his steady pace as he entered the crowd. A pocket formed around him as people hurried to get out of his way. "Jenova isn't an Ancient, and neither are you. You're not a Cetra at all. You're a monster."  
  
Sephiroth's amused grin turned into a snarl, "What would you, a failed clone, know? Mother! Come out and show him the truth!"  
  
Cloud drew his sword as a great rumble echoed up from the ground below him. Paniced faces appeared in the crowd, but no one moved. It was impossible to tell from which direction the sound had come, and the people seemed to have enough sense to know that fleeing would be sensless until the danger was understood.  
  
Suddenly the ground heaved, and Cloud tightened his grip on Oblivion. As a greak crack split apart the ice covering the valley floor, he grimmaced and was forced to shield his eyes from flurries of snow that were stirred up by the rising wind.  
  
It was no surprise when tentacles burst forth from the widening gap and the hideous form of Jenova Synthesis emerged. This was his chance; this would be the final confrontation in which Jenova and her chaos would be destroyed forever.  
  
A rush of low voices swept through the valley at the monster's appearence, but calm remained.  
  
"It's the Jenova line," Cloud was able to make out. There was surprise in the nearby voice, but no malice and no fear. It made Cloud freeze. What was happening? Was he too late? Where these people already won over to Sephiroth's side?  
  
Moments dragged on like an eternity as the calm in the valley remained unchanged. The question of who his enemy was pressed down on Cloud, and he resolved himself. If need be, he would single handedly take on all of these Cetra to destroy Jenova.  
  
A scream shattered the surreal state of the valley, and turning to the sound, Cloud saw tentacles shoot to the sky. Unlike Jenova's, however, they were a brilliant sky blue.  
  
More screams echoed the first, and soon those people who were not fleeing for their lives where sprouting appendages and losing any resemblance to humanity.  
  
"Planet, save us!" A man cried as he stumbled forward, clutching at Cloud. Dodging back, the warrior's eyes fixed on Jenova. She would not escape. Swinging his sword to one side, Cloud cut short the mutation of the man who'd asked for his help. It was help, the only help the man could have hoped for anymore. In the same motion, Cloud fell forward into a dead run. Cleaving monstrous bodies from his path, he shot like a dart towards the heart of the madness.  
  
It wasn't until he felt Oblivion bite deeply into his foe's thick hide that Cloud noticed he was no longer alone. Jenova would surely fall with all six of them fighting her.  
  
  
  
Goku watched Cloud descend the icy slope into the valley, watched chaos sprout up around him, and watched as the man bolted through the panicking masses. He didn't just watch, however, as Cloud's sword drew blood.  
  
In an instant, he was by Cloud's side, ready to battle the monster who had first caused his trouble, the one the others had called Jenova. She wouldn't win this time. He was ready for her now.  
  
Passing up Cloud a moment later, Goku let a series of punches fly before his ally even realized he was there. Tossing in some kicks for variety, Goku finished up his combo with yet more punches.  
  
This beast was either too slow to stop him, or too stunned to know it was in trouble. Before it could react, Gohan and Vegeta had joined him, all simultaneously battering the monster's thick hide.  
  
Finally, when a long tentacle swept around to bat away Jenova's attackers, Trunks and Piccolo caught up and took care of the wild appendages themselves.  
  
Before Cloud could land another blow, the battle was over. Jenova's tattered form collapsed to the ground.   
  
  
  



	37. The Cetra

The Cetra   
By: Jenosavel

The defeat of Jenova had only been the beginning of the battle. When she fell, the people who'd transformed had become hostile, and only after they'd been dealt with had things quieted down. Unfortunately, dealt with didn't mean killed in this case. The creatures refused to die, no matter how much you mangled them, and in the end, they had all escaped. Those who couldn't move themselves were carried off by their fellows.

The few people left who had not mutated now gathered around the corpse of Jenova.

"I can't believe it came to this," one of them murmured, a deep sadness in his voice. The man had bright, clear eyes, and square shoulders. He called himself Solais and appeared to be the leader of the small group.

"You say that as though you have history with it," Piccolo commented dryly. He, like Cloud, had had enough of this and wanted to move on to their next target. Unfortunately, they couldn't just leave these people here at the mercy of those creatures who would surely return.

"She was our protector," Solais murmured. "Back on our home planet."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow, "Protector? Doesn't seem to me like she was interested in your well-being."

"That is entirely our fault," admitted a young girl who stood next to Solais. She seemed eager to place the blame on herself, and made Cloud shift his weight uneasily.

Solais put a hand on her shoulder, effectively silencing her, and glanced around as though searching for words.

"We don't usually speak of our history," he explained. "However, in this case it appears our history has caught up with us." The man paused, apparently struggling with himself over whether or not he should continue. When he went on, it was with obvious effort.

"Please, take a seat. There is much to tell."

Cloud glanced at the frozen ground and remained standing, despite the fact that several of the Cetra seated themselves and seemed quite comfortable.

"Long ago our people studied the stars," Solais began. "We talked with them and with the planets. In time, we even produced the means to travel among them, though few ever left our home soil. As tends to happen, our knowledge only served to make us thirst for more, and many began trying to devise a way to harness the power of the stars. Unfortunately, they were eventually successful. A thing called the Black Materia was created at this, the peak of our society."

The faces of the Cetra grew somber and the air heavy. Cloud himself grimaced, though he said nothing. Solais appeared not to notice, however, as he continued to recount his tale.

"The great power that the Materia brought corrupted the minds of our people, and divisions formed among us. These countries, as we came to call them, engaged in a constant struggle for power. Whichever side controlled the great Materia ruled with threats of its use and the only solution anyone could see to the problem was to own it themselves.

"It was only a matter of time before the weapon was used, and our planet realized this. In an effort to protect itself, it created Weapons with the ability to see into our minds and influence our thoughts as well as appearing as one of us. Though we knew this was the case and feared becoming mindless slaves, wherever our planet released a weapon, peace followed. Through their aid we were able to see our folly and return to the way we had once lived.

"Unfortunately it was too little, too late. There were many people, and few Weapons. Despite the way the Weapons' control could spread like wildfire, it simply was not enough. The great Black Materia fell into the wrong hands, and its power was used.

"No combination of our strengths would be enough to stop the meteor which had been called down upon us. In the final days, our planet reconciled itself to death. It sent us away, preserving at least a small portion of its spirit by doing so.

"Seeing the planet destroyed from the comforts of our technology in space was an event that forever changed our people.

"Most of us vowed to find other planets and heal them in order to atone for our sins. Those who had not felt the touch of a Weapon, however, vowed revenge. If they could not exact it upon those who had summoned Meteor, then they would choose someone else to punish. Guilty or not didn't matter.

They left us, taking the name of Saijin, and we do not know what became of them."

Vegeta started, but remained silent. Solais looked askance at him, but Vegeta's expression turned stony.

"Well on with it! Finish what you have to say!" he commanded.

Solais simply nodded and continued, "We continued to move from planet to planet, healing what wounds we could. However, on our last trip, our vessel saw a bit of damage and I fear it has taken all that it can. It rests now to the east and south. We will have to build a new one if we plan on continuing our journey."

Solais's face grew grim. "There are so few of us left now, however, that I do not know if we shall be able to do so. I, for one, do not remember the ancient arts that built the craft. Our experts were among the first... casualties of earlier today. The small encampment we have near the crash site will become a bit more than that now, I fear."

When it was apparent that Solais did not intend to say any more, Cloud threw his cloak over his shoulder. "What do you know of this beast which attacked you?"

"She is the descendant of one of the earliest weapons our planet created," Solais answered quickly, "a descendant of the Jenova line."

"So there are more out there?" Cloud asked disgustedly. The last thing he wanted to deal with where more of Jenova's kind.

"Yes, and no," Solais replied. "We have reason to believe that several of our planet's weapons survived Meteor. However, the nature of these creatures is unique. There is only one of any line alive at any time, and no line can end. One will not be able to die until it is succeeded by the next."

"So she's not dead?" Gohan demanded, uncharacteristically blunt, as he leapt away from what they'd thought was a corpse.

"Indeed," Solias nodded. "Though wounds such as these will take time for her to recover from. We had hoped that if again we met a Weapon it would be with the same joy as on our planet. It now seems, though, that this can never again be the case."

"We can't just leave her to attack you again!" Goku exclaimed.

"Of course not," Solais chuckled. "We have yet enough strength to contain her, I believe. Before she awakens, we will seal her within the wound she has created upon the planet. We should be safe then. You need not worry about us."

Cloud sat silently for a moment. There was apparently no way to kill this Jenova, if what Solais had said were true. She was dealt with for the time being. However, there was a Jenova in another time who was still wreaking havoc, and they may yet be able to do something about her.

"What about the others who escaped?" Gohan ventured. "What will happen to them?" The question held more fear than Gohan was able to hide. If Jenova could do that to them, what could she do to him when all was said and done?

"We may also be able to contain them as well," Solais responded. "It will be more difficult, since they know as much of the methods as we do. Keeping them from unraveling whatever we put in place will be difficult. However, if we were able to feed the seal from an outside energy source, it might be able to hold them. I'm not sure what we will find here to use, but I suppose a large enough flame might do the trick."

"Jenova," Cloud murmured. "She seems stronger than... I would have thought she should be." Indeed she had been. The Jenova he knew had been able to mutate and control people only through the weakness of their will, and it seemed unlikely that such a large number of Cetra were weak of will. "Is there any way to weaken her?"

Solais' face grew somber. "It is indeed a sad day when I would have to think of such things. The answer to your question is again both yes and no. You will not be able to weaken her, though she will reach a point in time when she is weakened. As I said, one of her kind can not die until it is succeeded by the next. Though, she will grow more feeble as the time of her division draws near, and after she has produced the one who will follow her, her power will be considerably reduced. It would be a dangerous time, though. For while she's at her weakest then, she will be her strongest when the child joins with her again, and there's no telling how quickly it will happen."

Something touching his leg jerked Cloud's attention from Solais, and when he looked down, he saw the kitten nuzzling him. Shaking his head he reached down and picked the thing up. How it had survived the previous mayhem was beyond him, but he was glad. He was starting to become attached to the little fur ball.

It was a small comfort in light of the circumstances. They had to defeat Jenova in order to defeat Sephiroth, and now it seemed as though Jenova was invincible. Of course, she wasn't, but she was close enough that it was starting to give Cloud a headache.

"I guess we should be going home ourselves and trying to make plans," Cloud murmured. "We still have a Jenova to defeat in our own time, and we'll have a lot of explaining to do when we get back."

Suddenly Cloud wished he hadn't left so many people at Capsule Corp. Explaining things was never his favorite thing to do. 


	38. Jenova

Jenova   
By: Jenosavel

That evening saw Cloud in a foul mood. Not only did he have to explain everything to those still here at Capsule Corp. Also, he had no idea what they could do about Jenova, but they needed to do it soon. The girl Jenosavel had gone missing some time ago, and it was safe to assume Jenova wouldn't be weak for much longer. Then, to top it all off, his kitten had gone missing shortly after they'd gotten back. The damned thing survived through an attack by Jenova without leaving his side, but as soon as it had a house to wander through, it was gone. Cloud wished he could hate felines.

The dank air around Jenova stirred slightly, and she looked up expecting to see Sephiroth approaching. She did see silver hair, but it was not Sephiroth who was walking towards her.

_You dare to show your face before me?_

"You can't control me like that anymore," Jenosavel's voice, small and insignificant in the hollows of this cave, called out. Laughter greeted her as she stepped out of the shadows.

_It is your destiny to be controlled by me. That is what you are, what you were made for._

"You lie." Again that haunting laughter echoed through the cave in response. "Everything you've told me has been a lie. I know the truth now."

_And what truth would that be?_

"You're afraid of me." The charge was accompanied by cold green eyes filled with determination. "It is my destiny to be here again, but not because you called me. My destiny is to destroy you."

_Poor child. Have you figured out by now that I can't be destroyed?_

"You can't be killed," Jenosavel walked towards her mother slowly, stilling her fear to silence, "but you can be destroyed. I will become you, if that's what it takes to be rid of you."

_Foolish child._ Jenova's tentacles writhed in anger. _Do you know what you're saying? When our consciousness combines, I will destroy everything that is you. Then, I will destroy everything and everyone who you cared about because you dared to defy me. I will use your power to destroy them all. Are you really so eager to throw your life away?_

"I won't throw my life away, but this is my destiny. I am going to merge with you."

_Throughout all of our history only a very few children have succeeded in overpowering their mother's will. What makes you think you, who is incomplete and contaminated by human blood, could be one of them? You are weak, and you will be destroyed._

"Then I guess we shall see if humanity is a weakness."

A bright light engulfed the cavern and silence followed.

Cloud sat bolt upright, ripped from his sleep in a cold sweat. He could feel the Jenova in him shift, singing with a new strength.

They were too late.

He stared at the window and the bleak night beyond; his mind raced over all the things that would be lost if Jenova could not be defeated. Tifa. It resounded in his head, beat in his blood. Tifa.

Without recognition of time he sat there, as close to despair as he had ever come. He could not lose Tifa.

Suddenly, a wet nose startled him, making his racing heart nearly leap from his chest. The golden-eyed kitty looked up at him and mewled softly.

Slowly, Cloud's body relaxed again. It didn't matter how much power Jenova gained; she would not succeed. Tifa would not be forgotten. As long as Jenova lived, Cloud would be there. As much power as she gained, he would also gain. Jenova was his strength and his weakness; he could never forget the strength of the curse. He could never forget Tifa.

Picking up the little kitten, Cloud rubbed under its chin. In the morning, they would go after Sephiroth. If need be, Cloud would hunt him by his very blood, by the Jenova they shared, but Sephiroth would fall. As many times as the man stood back up, Cloud would cut him down.

Setting the kitten on the bed by his feet, Cloud lie back down. Tomorrow things would be different, the struggle would be different, but Cloud would never change. For Tifa's sake, he would never stop fighting.

As Cloud's breathing steadied and he drifted off to sleep, the kitten sat watching him with cool, calculating eyes. 


End file.
